The beloved Loveless
by les-lenne
Summary: Alternate Timeline, light!AU Ritsuka und Soubi haben Beziehungsschwierigkeiten. Da verschwindet auch noch Kouya auf einmal, und ein Anrufer bringt die Fighter und ihre Sacrifices ganz schön ins Schwitzen.
1. BREATHLESS

**The beloved „Loveless"**

**BREATHLESS**

Unruhig wanderten die Gedanken des Jungen zwischen zwei Personen, die er mehr als alles andere in diesem Moment vermisste, hin und her. „Seimei...Soubi..."

Beloved... 

Er strich sich gedankenverloren über die schmerzende Wange. Immer noch lag er in der Küche, seine Mutter hatte ihn wie gewöhnlich mit Schlägen traktiert. Heute war es nicht ganz so schlimm gewesen mit den Schlägen...doch aus seinem linken Arm floss unendlich weiter das Blut.

Sie hatte ihm eine der Gabeln, die sie eben noch abgetrocknet hatte, in den Arm gerammt.

Ritsuka schloss die Augen. Langsam bahnten sich die ersten Tränen den Weg über die zarte Haut der Wangen. Sie kamen nicht aus Schmerz, sie kamen aus Trauer und Wut.

„Ritsuka! Ritsuka-kun! Warte doch!"

Yuiko musste erst einmal nach Luft schnappen als sie bei Ritsuka ankam, der sich nun doch erbarmt hatte und am Eingangstor der Schule auf sie wartete.

„Du weißt doch das ich nicht so schnell bin!"

„Mhm.", er nickte leicht und wand den Kopf zur Seite. Irgendwie konnte er ihr heute nicht in die Augen blicken. Er ertrug es nicht. Sie hatte ein gutes Herz, sie hätte gespürt das etwas in ihm, ihn zu zerreißen drohte. Er sehnte sich so sehr nach Soubi, nach warmen Armen die ihn festhielten.

Gleichwohl wie er eben dieses nicht wollte. Er wollte nicht, das er solche Wünsche hegte. Soubi, dieser verfluchte Mensch log doch nur. Er sagte, was er sagen sollte, nicht was sein Herz ihm vorgab zu sagen. Aber ich...bin doch im Grunde...nicht anders. 

„Ritsuka, träumst du? Heute kommt Soubi doch endlich wieder! Wir wollten ihn vom Bahnhof abholen!"

Fröhlich lächelnd packte ihn Yuiko nun an der Schulter und schob ihn aus dem Pausenhof.

„Gehen wir endlich!"

Ritsuka blickte zu Boden. Er wäre lieber nicht mit ihr gegangen, aber er wollte es sich auch ersparen ihre bedrückenden und direkten Fragen abzubekommen. Geknickt lief er neben ihr her und verlangsamte das Schritttempo umso mehr, desto näher sie dem Bahnhof kamen. Innerlich wand er sich. Er freute sich Soubi wiederzusehen, hatte er ihn doch so schmerzvoll vermisst in den letzten Wochen, doch er hatte Angst vor den Gefühlen die er empfinden würde...immer empfunden hatte.

Solange ich ihm nicht um den Hals falle, ist es ja nicht weiter schlimm. 

„Oh! Soubi! Soubi-san! Wir sind hier!"

Yuiko wedelte wild mit den Händen in der Luft. Damit schaffte sie es auch Recht schnell Soubis Aufmerksamkeit auf die beiden zu lenken, doch schon nach kurzer Zeit hing sein Blick, wie immer, nur an Ritsuka. Langsam kam er auf ihn zu. Seinen Koffer stellte er ab.

„Yuiko-chan, Ritsuka..."

Er lächelte den beiden sanft zu. Yuiko nickte fröhlich, wie sie immer war, mit dem Kopf.

Ritsuka wich ein Stück zurück. Soubis Arme hatten sich um seinen schmalen Körper gelegt und drückten diesen fest an sich. Er schluckte, presste die Tränen zurück, die ihm in die Augen gestiegen waren.

„Hast du mich vermisst, Ritsuka?", flüsterte ihm der Ältere zu. Seine Lippen strichen dabei über die samtig weichen Katzenohren.

„Ich...habe dich...", seine Stimme versagte ihm den Dienst, er schlang die Arme um Soubis Hals.

„Ich hasse dich! Warum sollte ich dich vermissen!"

Die Worte kamen gepresst aus seinen schmalen Lippen, sie waren auch kaum überzeugend, denn er presste sich immer fester an Beloved´.

„Ich liebe dich, Ritsuka."

Yuiko stand kichernd neben den Umarmenden. Seit sie mit Yayoi zusammen war, wusste sie, wie schön solche Berührungen waren, sein konnten. Wenn es denn der richtige Partner war.

„Stell dich nicht so an, Ritsuka-kun, du hast ihn sehr wohl vermisst. Du warst die letzten drei Wochen doch nur noch deprimiert!", meinte sie grinsend.

Ritsukas Gesicht färbte sich karmesinrot, er war heilfroh als Soubi ihn sanft von sich drückte.

„Ich muss das Gepäck noch wegbringen."

Der zitternde Junge, der noch immer nah bei ihm stand, bejahte dies stumm.

Nun war die Zeit also gekommen. Die Kämpfe waren zu weit fortgeschritten, seine Mutter zu labil geworden...alles hatte sich so sehr geändert. Er würde ab heute bei Soubi leben der, nicht weit entfernt von Ritsukas Schule, eine Wohnung gemietet hatte.

Nervös ging er neben Yuiko und Soubi her. Soubi hatte ihn an die Hand genommen, er hatte dies nicht abgewehrt...auch wenn er einen Moment lang in der Versuchung war sie wegzuschlagen, es war ihm zu anstrengend gewesen. Er hatte momentan einfach nicht die Kraft dazu. Ritsuka hoffte inständig das dies nicht zu weit führen würde.

Soubi schloss die Tür zu seiner neuen Wohnung auf, stellte den Koffer schnell im Flur ab, machte sich auf den Weg in die Küche und fing an zu kochen.

„Ihr habt sicherlich Hunger, ich übrigens auch."

Yuiko folgte ihm und setzte sich kichernd auf einen der Stühle. Ritsuka aber blieb noch am Eingang stehen, etwas unsicher sah er sich um bis sein Blick wieder auf den Boden geheftet war.

Seine Sachen waren schon vor Soubis Abreise weitestgehend hierher gebracht worden, Kleider hatte er neue bekommen.

Seufzend machte er sich nach einer Weile doch auf den Weg in die Küche. Er wollte es sich ersparen das Yuiko ihn lautstark dort hin transportierte.

„Fertig." Ritsuka hatte aufgehorcht als Soubi plötzlich aus dem leisen Redetrott mit Yuiko die Stimme erhoben hatte.

Mit einem sanften Lächeln stellte Soubi den Topf mit dem Reis auf den Tisch. Sein Lächeln galt nur Ritsuka, seine Augen lagen wie immer auf seinem Sacrifice´.

Yuiko schlug die Hände zusammen. Sie leckte sich über die Lippen, machte ein verzücktes Gesicht und beobachte freudig wie Soubi ihr zu Essen auflud.

„Das riecht herrlich, es sieht herrlich aus und...",sie nahm einen Löffel voll Reis und Suppe „...es schmeckt auch genauso!" Begeistert aß sie weiter. Nun war Ritsuka daran seinen Teller gefüllt zu bekommen. Etwas unruhig rutschte er auf seinem Stuhl herum als Soubi ihm den Kopf tätschelte.

„Ganz wie du es magst, ich habe ihn extra weich gekocht."

Wieder stieg Röte in das Gesicht des Jungen.

„Du sprichst wie eine alte Hausfrau."

Soubi wurde nicht wütend auf diese Aussage, er lächelte ihn nur weiterhin an und setzte sich.

Außer ihm selbst aßen nun alle am Tisch, Yuiko erzählte Soubi lachend was in der Zeit alles geschehen war, in der er fort war. Sie schienen sich gut zu unterhalten.

Vorsichtig nahm Ritsuka den ersten Löffel voll. Er ließ die heiße Speise vorsichtig auf der Zunge zergehen, eben solche hatte er sich noch im selben Moment verbrannt. Aber ansehen konnte man ihm dies nicht. Er starrte weiterhin betreten auf den Teller vor ihm.

„Du isst wie ein Spatz, Ritsuka-kun!"

Am liebsten hätte er Yuiko eine Beleidigung an den Kopf geworfen, aber er fühlte sich dazu heute irgendwie zu erschöpft und müde.

„Das wird jetzt dein Zimmer sein."

„Deines doch auch." Ritsuka senkte den Blick. Seine Wangen glühten, er wusste nicht wie er sich nun verhalten sollte. Er war schon oft alleine mit Soubi gewesen, aber nicht alleine in einer Wohnung...in der er Leben würde. Er würde mit ihm in einem Bett schlafen.

Lächelnd legte Soubi ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter. Er wartete auf etwas. Ritsuka hatte den Wink verstanden.

„Räum deine Sachen ein."

Soubi folgte dem Befehl seines Herren und räumte den Schrank ein. Ritsukas lagen schon darin, auf der linken Seite, Soubi räumte sein auf der rechten Seite ein.

Ritsuka ließ sich auf das Bett sinken. Die Matratze war weich und allein das Gefühl auf ihr zu sitzen machte ihn schläfrig. Er legte sich zurück und sah an die Decke.

Beloved...Loveless... 

Er war schon leicht weggedämmert als er plötzlich seine Augen aufriss und den Älteren von sich presste.

„SOUBI!"

Schwer lag der große Körper seines Dieners auf ihm. Er hatte nicht die nötige Kraft ihn von sich zu drücken, auch wissend, das nur ein Wort gereicht hätte um ihn dazu zu bringen ihn in Frieden zu lassen. Ich bin ein elendiger Lügner...noch mehr wie Soubi...noch so viel mehr. 

„Stimmt etwas nicht? Was soll ich tun, sag es mir, Ritsuka...bitte, sag es mir."

Soubis Lippen glitten an dem schmalen Hals entlang, seine Zunge glitt über die heftig pochende Halsschlagader. Ritsukas Verstand verabschiedete sich weitestgehend unter diesen Berührungen, nur ein leises Seufzen entfuhr ihm noch. Er wollte diese Berührungen, sehnte sie herbei. In diesen drei Wochen war sein Wunsch nach Soubis Herz, seiner Seele, aber auch dessen Körper...immer mehr angewachsen.

Beloved...ich…bin… 

Eine Wunde an seinen Hüften schien zu brennen, eine Narbe die sich verformen wollte.

„Lass mich los! LASS DAS!"

Mit vor Entsetzen weit aufgerissenen Augen starrte er ins Nichts.

Das ist...nicht wahr. Das kann nicht sein. 

Soubi hatte sofort von ihm abgelassen, war nach oben gekrabbelt, hatte die Decke über seinen Körper gezogen und war eingeschlafen...oder hatte viel mehr nur die Augen geschlossen?

Perplex lag Ritsuka noch am Ende des Bettes. Sein Herz schlug ihm bis zum Hals, die Röte wollte nicht aus seinem Gesicht weichen. Er kaute auf seiner Unterlippe herum. Langsam fasste er sich wieder und erhob sich. Er schlich ins Bad und wusch sich erst einmal mit eiskaltem Wasser das Gesicht.

Verdammt...verdammt...VERDAMMT! 

Er schlug mit der flachen Hand auf den Badspiegel, Splitter bohrten sich in seine Hände, das Blut tropfte langsam an ihnen herab.

Er sah in den zerbrochenen Spiegel, wieder und wieder sah er sein eigenes Gesicht.

Wie seine Tränen über die immer noch roten Wangen rannen.

„Ich hasse mich."

Vorsichtig zog er die Splitter wieder heraus, wusch sich die Hand ab und suchte dann nach Verbandmaterial. Als er es schon nach kurzer Zeit gefunden hatte, verband er sich dürftig damit und ging danach wieder zurück ins Schlafzimmer.

Er legte sich neben seinen Diener, seine Maschine und sah in das schöne Gesicht.

Das Grinsen das sich darauf bildete entging ihm nicht. Soubi griff nach seiner verletzten Hand und drückte sie gegen seinen Mund. Sanfte Küsse verteilte er auf dem losen Verband.

„So etwas solltest du nicht tun. Tut es sehr weh?"

„Hnf..."

Wieder war Ritsuka die Röte ins Gesicht gestiegen, sein Atem ging schneller und er wurde nervös.

„Soubi...?"

„Was möchtest du?"

„Ich habe Angst..."

„Vor mir?"

„Nein, vor MIR."

Er presste sich an Soubi, versteckte seinen Kopf an dessen Brust. Kraftlos sank er in seine Arme, die ihn sanft umfingen. Soubi stellte keine Fragen an ihn. Irgendwo beruhigte es ihn, irgendwo machte es ihn traurig und wütend.

„Was möchtest?"

„...frag mich wieso. FRAG MICH DANACH!"

Er schlug auf Soubis Brust ein.

„Wieso hast du Angst vor dir?"

Ritsuka schluckte. Noch mehr Angst als vor sich selbst, hatte er nur vor dieser Antwort.

„Du tust was ich dir sage, erfüllst mir meine Wünsche, richtig?"

„Ja, alles was du willst.", meinte er lächelnd, „...ich würde für dich sterben. Ich liebe dich."

Ritsuka nahm sich zusammen, schloss die Augen und sammelte sich kurz.

„Tust du auch das, was ich möchte und nicht ausspreche?"

Stille umfing den Raum. Ritsuka haderte mit sich, welche Antwort er hören wollte. Ein Ja, oder ein Nein? Oder wollte er lieber keine Antwort wissen...?


	2. MEMORYLESS

**MEMORYLESS**

„Yuiko, da bist du ja endlich..."

Yayoi seufzte, hatte er nun doch schon über eine Stunde auf sie warten müssen.

„Macht doch nichts, der Film fängt ja erst jetzt an."

Sie lächelte ihm aufmunternd zu, auch wenn sie es bereute, dass sie ihn so lange hatte warten lassen, Soubis Essen war einfach zu gut, um es sich entgehen zu lassen.

„Du warst wieder mal mit Ritsuka unterwegs, hm?"

Yuiko winkte ab, sie wusste nur zu gut, wie eifersüchtig Yayoi werden konnte.

„Ich...na ja, Soubi ist doch heute wiedergekommen, und..."

„Du musstest dir natürlich bei ihm den Bauch voll schlagen, hast du Ritsuka überhaupt etwas übrig gelassen...?"

„Yayoooooi...!"

Sie schniefte leise, machte ihre Begleitung damit etwas nervös, und zog die Blicke der anderen Kinobesucher auf sich.

„Es tut mir Leid, Yuiko-chan, es war nicht so gemeint."

Beleidigt stapfte sie in den Vorführungsraum, immer noch rannen ihr ein paar kleine Tränen über das Gesicht.

„Du tust so, als sei ich ein Vielfrass..."

„Und du sagst mir immer, dass ich ein Winzling bin."

Ein leises Kichern war nun wieder von dem Mädchen zu hören, das eben noch vorwurfsvoll geweint hatte.

„Das ist nur die Wahrheit!"

Yayoi schüttelte hilflos den Kopf.

Hauptsache, sie weint nicht mehr. 

Eine Weile suchten sie nach den besten Plätzen, die noch übrig waren, und setzten sich dann.

Der Vorspann hatte schon begonnen, doch dennoch kamen immer weiter Leute in den Kinosaal. Ein Hüne von ungefähr 1,90m suchte sich gerade einen Platz, als die erste Szene begonnen hatte.

Welchen Platz er sich aussuchte, war natürlich von vornherein klar.

Yayoi rutschte wütend hin und her, aber all das brachte nicht viel. Er bekam von dem Film so gut wie nichts mit, während Yuiko begeistert auf die Leinwand starrte und hin und wieder vor Vergnügen quietschte.

Immer auf die Kleinen... Wie es Ritsuka wohl gerade geht? 

Der Film endete nach 90 Minuten, ohne, dass Yayoi auch nur ein Bild davon gesehen hatte.

Yuiko sprang fröhlich die Treppen hinunter, die zum tiefergelegten Park führten.

Die Blumen dort blühten in voller Pracht, selbst im Winter gab es dort einige, die blühten. Es sah dann immer wunderschön aus, wenn die Eiszapfen an den hellen Blüten hingen und sie erstrahlen ließen.

„Wieso ziehst du denn so eine Miene, Yayoi?", fragte sie besorgt.

Sie ging näher an ihn heran, er stand noch immer auf der letzten Stufe der Treppe, war somit einen halben Kopf größer als sie.

„Hast du vielleicht Bauchweh, ist dir schlecht?", musterte sie ihn fragend und legte den Kopf schief.

„Yuiko..."

Yayoi schlang die Arme um seine Freundin.

„Yayoi, was soll denn das jetzt!", meinte sie mit reichlich errötetem Gesicht und leicht stotternd.

Er seufzte abermals, wie schon so oft, an diesem Abend. Die Sonne war schon untergegangen, die Sterne und der Mond erhellten die Gegend in ihrem sanften Licht, die Straßenlaternen waren schon seit Wochen hinüber und, niemand kümmerte es, dass sie kaputt waren.

„Wir sind immerhin zusammen. Darf ich meine Freundin, also dich, denn nicht umarmen, wenn ich es möchte?"

Er sprach leise, flüsterte die Worte in ihr Ohr.

„Doch, natürlich darfst du."

Sie lächelte sanft, schmiegte sich enger an ihn und genoss diese zärtliche Berührung.

Yayoi erhob erst nach minutenlangem Schweigen wieder die Stimme, noch immer leise meinte er zu ihr:

„Was Ritsuka und Soubi wohl gerade machen...?"

Yuiko lachte, und drückte Yayoi einen Kuss auf die kalte Wange.

„Schlafen, nehme ich an. Obwohl, vielleicht kuscheln sie auch."

Yayoi hielt sich verwundert die Wange, die eben noch von Yuikos Lippen berührt worden waren. Sanft lächelte er sie an.

„Ich würde es ihnen ja wünschen, dass sie irgendwann einmal glücklich werden. Sie haben es verdient."

Yuiko staunte nicht schlecht, war sie doch sonst anderes von ihrem Freund gewohnt.

„Du bist erwachsen geworden...", lächelte sie ihn an, woraufhin er ebenso zurücklächelte, allerdings verlegen.

„Ach, so ein Quatsch."

„Doch, früher warst du immer nur eifersüchtig auf Ritsuka-kun."

Er legte ihr eine Hand in den Nacken und kraulte diesen sanft.

„Wir werden alle erwachsen, irgendwann... Du hast dich immerhin auch sehr geändert."

„Ja, meinst du, Yayoi!"

Sie strahlte ihn an, schmiegte sich dann noch etwas näher an ihn.

„Ja, das meine ich."

Vorsichtig hob er ihr Kinn an, zog ihren Kopf zu seinem empor, und küsste sie auf die zarten Lippen.

Langsam schloss Yuiko die Augen, erwiderte den Kuss zärtlich.

Wie schön Liebe sein konnte, jegliches Leid konnte sie vergessen machen.

„Ritsuka, ich liebe dich."

„DAS IST KEINE ANTWORT AUF MEINE FRAGE!", schrie er aus vollem Hals. Doch seine Lippen wurden schnell von denen Soubis verschlossen.

Er wehrte sich zunächst dagegen, doch schon bald gab er auf. Wollte er das denn nicht im Grunde auch? Hatte er all das, und so viel mehr, nicht die ganze Zeit vermisst, in der Soubi nicht bei ihm sein konnte...?

Nach einer Weile löste sich Soubi von ihm, sah ihm tief in die traurigen Augen. Sie blickten ihn vorwurfsvoll an, warteten noch immer auf eine Antwort, und zeigten, dass sie den Tränen nahe waren.

„Ritsuka... Was möchtest du hören? Was soll ich tun?"

Er strich dem ihm sanft über die Wange, wartete auf den nächsten Befehl.

„Beantworte mir einfach nur meine Frage... Aber ehrlich... Bitte...", flehte er Soubi an. Die Tränen rannen ihm nun ungewollt über das Gesicht.

„Nicht weinen, ich liebe dich, Ritsuka..."

„Nein, nein, nein, nein!"

Er versuchte mit aller Kraft Soubi von sich zu schieben.

„Doch. Es gibt nichts Wichtigeres, als dich, in meinem Leben."

Ritsuka fragte sich insgeheim, ob Seimei, Soubi den Befehl gegeben hatte ihm das zu sagen. Der alleinige Gedanke daran, ließ ihn noch bitterer als zuvor weinen.

Er fühlte sich schwach, und hilflos, wie ein Tier, dass in die Enge gedrängt worden war, von allen Seiten belagert wurde. Er hatte keine Chance dem zu entfliehen.

„Bekomme ich jetzt noch eine Antwort, oder nicht?", er schluckte schwer bei diesen Worten, war erschöpft vom Weinen, und unendlich müde.

„Ob ich auch das tue... Ob ich auch das tue, was du nur denkst, dass ich es tun soll...?"

„Das war meine Frage, antworte endlich... Bitte, Soubi..."

Er flehte ihn an, fühlte sich dabei erbärmlich und schloss aus Scham die Augen.

Sein Gesicht glühte, er fühlte Soubis Atem, der immer wieder gegen sein Gesicht schlug, und Soubis Körper, der sich inzwischen auf Ritsukas gerollt hatte, schwer auf ihm liegen.

Doch diese Schwere war ihm nicht unangenehm, er fühlte sich merkwürdigerweise sicher, beschützt vor allem Bösen.

„Ich tue alles, was du willst, dass ich es tue."

Ritsukas Atem stockte kurz, bevor er wieder einsetzte und dann immer schneller wurde.

Soubis Hand war unter sein Hemd geglitten, streichelte über die weiche Haut Ritsukas Brust, seine Augen waren auf Ritsukas Gesicht gerichtet.

Langsam öffnete dieser wieder die Augen, sag Soubi mit leicht verschleiertem Blick an, und wollte sie gleich wieder schließen, doch Soubis Blick hypnotisierte ihn.

„Jetzt zum Beispiel...", meinte Soubi in sanften Worten.

Er schob Ritsukas Hemd hoch, bis zu dessen Hals, und küsste sanft seine Brust.

„...Ich denke, das war Antwort...Ah, genug...Hör auf."

„Nein, denn das möchtest du nicht."

Ritsuka wand sich unter Soubi, der weiterhin seine Brust mit Küssen bedeckte. Leise stöhnte er auf, schloss verlegen die Augen, und drückte den Rücken durch.

„Soubi... Hör auf. Bitte, ich bin müde..."

„Ich liebe dich, Ritsuka."

„Nein... Hör auf Soubi... Bitte, hör auf..."

Er packte Soubis Hände und hielt sie eisern, so gut es eben ging, fest umschlungen.

„Das ist ein... Befehl. Du sollst aufhören. Ich möchte schlafen. Bitte."

„Hm..."

Soubi rollte sich wieder von ihm, legte sich still neben Ritsuka.

Ritsuka wartete, bis sich sein rasender Atem wieder normalisiert hatte, und sein Herzschlag ihm nicht mehr das Gefühl hab, sein Herz würde gleich zerspringen.

Dann wand er sich an Soubi, der ihn sogleich in eine Umarmung zog.

Ritsuka wehrte sich nicht dagegen, wusste er doch, dass er sich nur selbst belügen würde. Widerwillig drückte er sich an ihn, schloss langsam die Augen, und sank schon bald in einen tiefen Schlaf, der von Soubi mit lächelndem Blick bewacht wurde.

„Ich liebe dich, Ritsuka."

Er küsste noch kurz die Stirn des Kleinen, und fiel dann ebenso in einen tiefen, ruhigen Schlaf.

„Yayoi! Aufstehen, Aufstehen!"

Yuiko sprang aufgeregt in der Wohnung herum, sie war schon vor einer knappen Stunde aufgewacht, um das Frühstück zu machen.

Yayoi dagegen hatte, bis eben, noch tief geschlafen. Er stand murrend und grummelnd auf, und verzog sich ins Badezimmer. Er starrte lange in den Spiegel.

„Sieht gewöhnungsbedürftig aus..."

„Daran gewöhnt man sich sicher!", meinte Yuiko, die sich hereingeschlichen hatte, und Yayoi von hinten fest umarmte.

Er lächelte sie, oder besser ihr Spiegelbild, glücklich an.

„Ich liebe dich."

„Ich dich auch, Yayoi-chan."

Sie küsste ihn kurz in den Nacken, und verschwand dann schnellstens wieder, um den Toast aus dem Toaster zu holen.

Yayoi erledigte eine kurze Wäsche, und kam dann nach, setzte sich an den reich gedeckten Tisch, und überlegte, was er denn essen sollte.

Yuiko sprang weiterhin aufgeregt durch die Wohnung. Etwas ungläubig betastete sie immer wieder ihren Kopf, um sicher zu gehen, dass ihre Ohren nun verschwunden waren.

Sie kam sich mit einem Schlag vor, wie eine erwachsene Frau.

Yayoi lachte, zog sie zu sich, und küsste sie zärtlich.

„Warum denn so euphorisch? Komm, lass uns frühstücken."

Sie nickte ihm zu, und setzte sich nun auch.

Unschlüssig starrte sie auf den Tisch.

„Was nehme ich denn bloß?"

„Du hast doch so viele verschiedene Sachen draufgestellt!"

Sie grummelte leise, nahm sich dann das nächstbeste Brötchen, und die Erdbeermarmelade.

„Du bist gemein, Yayoi-chan!"

„Soubi?"

Ritsuka sah sich verwirrt um, im Schlafzimmer war die gesuchte Person schon mal nicht vorzufinden.

Er ging etwas enttäuscht ins Bad, und duschte sich ausgiebig.

Er muss wahrscheinlich arbeiten... Natürlich... 

Er seufzte, musste er sich doch eingestehen, dass er ihn bei sich haben wollte, genau jetzt, in dieser Minute.

Kurz nachdem Ritsuka aus dem Bad kam, klingelte auch schon sein Handy. Aufgeregt nahm er ab.

„Soubi!"

Am anderen Ende hörte man ein leises Kichern.

„Oh, ah, Yuiko, du bist es."

„Ja, ich bin es. Ich wollte dich fragen, da Soubi ja heute arbeiten muss, ob du nicht vielleicht zu uns, zum essen, kommen möchtest...?"

Ritsuka war sich einen Moment unsicher, bejahte dann aber doch. Besser, als den ganzen Tag allein zu sein, und an den gestrigen Abend denken zu müssen, war es allemal.

„Ja, gerne."

„Dann komm doch gleich! Oh, ich muss die unbedingt was zeigen und erzählen!"

Yayoi öffnete die Tür, als Ritsuka klingelte.

Höflich begrüßte er ihn, bat ihn herein, und rief Yuiko, dass Ritsuka nun angekommen wäre.

„Du...?"

Ritsuka starrte verwirrt auf Yayoi, und auch auf Yuiko, die nun den Raum betreten hatte. Ihm stieg unwillkürlich die Röte ins Gesicht. Er überlegte, ob er etwas dazu sagen sollte, schwieg aber.

„Schau doch, schau, Ritsuka! Meine Ohren sind weg!", meinte Yuiko übermütig.

„Ich sehe es, Yuiko-chan."

Er stotterte mehr, als das er sprach, und sah verlegen zu Boden.

Was sollte man in so einer Situation denn nun sagen? Wenn es nach Yuiko ging, wäre ein ‚Herzlichen Glückwunsch' sicher nicht verkehrt.

Das aber verkniff er sich gründlich, wirklich angepasst war es auch nicht.

„Heute gibt es Pizza, Yuiko hat sogar den Teig selber gemacht."

Yayoi versuchte die Situation auf ein anderes Thema zu lenken, denn Yuiko war schon kurz davor Ritsuka dazu zu drängen, etwas zu sagen. Man merkte diesem aber an, dass er zu dieser Sache, lieber schweigen würde.

„Oh, Pizza, welche Sorte denn?"

„Ich hab einfach mal alles draufgemacht, was da war!", strahlte Yuiko.

Das Ablenkungsmanöver war also geglückt. Yayoi seufzte erleichtert, und setzte sich neben Ritsuka.

Dieser fühlte sich auf einen Schlag sehr klein, als ob er in Windesweile wieder Jahre jünger geworden wäre.

Immerhin, jetzt war er der einzige unter seinen Freunden, der noch immer nicht erwachsen´ war.

„Möchtest du etwas trinken?", versuchte Yuiko die Stille zu überwinden, die auf einmal eingetreten war.

„Ja, gerne."

Umso länger er Yayoi und Yuiko betrachtete, desto mehr wurde ihm bewusst: Hätte er Soubi am gestrigen Abend nicht zum Stoppen bewegen können, dann würde er jetzt wahrscheinlich genau so aussehen.

Ihm lief ein kalter, aber angenehm kribbelnder, Schauer über den Rücken. Der Gedanke daran Soubi so spüren zu können, so nahe sein zu können, gefiel ihm, auch wenn er das lieber nicht wahr gehabt hätte, es war so.

„Hier, du magst doch Multivitaminsaft?"

„Hm? Ja, danke."

Er nippte kurz an dem Glas, und starrte dann in die, leicht vibrierende, Flüssigkeit. Eigentlich wollte er jetzt nicht an Soubi denken, war er doch extra hergekommen, um eben diese Gedanken loszuwerden.

Doch immer wenn er einen der beiden seiner Freunde ansah, dachte er wieder an Soubi.

Er seufzte, und wand sich, etwas gequält lächelnd, an Yuiko.

„Wann ist die Pizza denn fertig?"

Yuiko, die eben noch besorgte Blicke mit Yayoi ausgetauscht hatte, warf einen Blick in den Ofen.

„Ah, in wenigen Minuten ist es soweit!"

Der Tag bei Yuiko und Yayoi war schnell vergangen und, als Ritsuka die Tür zu seinem Zuhause aufschloss, erwartete ihn Soubi schon.

Er zog ihn an sich, umarmte ihn, und strich ihm durchs Haar.

„Soubi, lass mich los."

Sofort wurde er wieder freigelassen. Er sah hinauf, in das sanft lächelnde Gesicht, und konnte es sich nicht verkneifen zurückzulächeln.

Schüchtern stellte er sich auf die Zehenspitze, und hauchte Soubi einen Kuss auf die Lippen.

„Mhm... Kalt..."

Ritsuka überrascht musternd, zeigte er auf ein Schälchen, dass auf dem Esstisch stand.

„Ich hab... Eis gegessen, eben."

Ritsuka konnte sich ein leises Lachen nicht verkneifen. Dass Soubi auch ein mal aus der Fassung war, kam selten genug vor.

Doch die Verwunderung, wich schon wieder einem Lächeln. Ritsuka lehnte sich erschöpft an Soubis Brust.

„Ich habe... Heute viel nachgedacht. Ich dachte, ich könnte mich bei Yayoi und Yuiko etwas ablenken aber..."

Er seufzte, drückte sich noch etwas mehr an Soubi.

„Ich musste die ganze Zeit an... Uns denken."

Soubi strich ihm beruhigend über den Rücken, denn er spürte, dass Ritsuka nervös war.

„Und, zu welchem Schluss bist du gekommen?"


	3. BONDLESS

**BONDLESS**

Unruhig lehnte Ritsuka an der Wand der Dusche und überlegte, wie er nachher wohl am besten mit Soubi zu sprechen hatte. Er hatte noch etwas Zeit gewonnen, als er sagte, dass er noch duschen wollen würde. Inzwischen grübelte er aber auch über diese Entscheidung nach. Vielleicht wäre es besser gewesen, es Soubi sofort zu sagen, was ihm den ganzen Tag im Kopf herumgespukt war.

Doch so richtig traute er es sich nicht, war ihm der Großteil seiner Gedanken ohnehin viel zu peinlich, um sie preiszugeben, so war das allerdings nicht ganz so schlimm.

Er hatte es, für sich selbst, entschlossen, dass er Soubi sagen würde, was er für ihn fühlte. Umso näher dieser Zeitpunkt kam, desto stärker spürte er einen Kloß im Hals. Ritsuka seifte sich gründlich ein, um dadurch Zeit zu gewinnen, auch wenn ihm klar war, dass er nicht ewig unter der Dusche bleiben konnte.

Insgeheim hatte er die leise Hoffnung, Soubi würde zu Bett gehen, sich schlafen legen, und am nächsten Morgen, da würde er nichts mehr davon wissen.

Wenn er aber richtig darüber nachdachte, spürte er, dass diese Hoffnung nicht eintreten würde. Soubi würde jetzt gerade, in diesem Augenblick, mit Sicherheit vor der Tür des Bades auf ihn warten.

Er würde sanft lächeln, so wie er es immer tat, und Ritsuka gleich in die Arme ziehen, wenn er aus der Tür kam. Er würde ihm vielleicht den Nacken kraulen, und währenddessen wie beschwörend auf Ritsuka einreden, um endlich zu erfahren, was er ihm schon Stunden vorher hatte sagen wollen.

Ritsuka zog sich, nachdem er knapp 90 Minuten unter der Dusche und im Bad verbracht hatte, den Bademantel an, und öffnete die Tür. Tatsächlich hatte er Recht behalten, die starken, warmen Arme Soubis hatten ihn erwartet. Anstatt sich wie sonst dagegen zu wehren, sank er erschöpft in diese Umarmung. Er versteckte seinen Kopf, an Soubis Brust und nuschelte, kaum hörbar, dass sie sich doch setzen könnten.

Dieser Bitte wurde nachgekommen, und so setzten sich Soubi und Ritsuka, dem beinahe die Beine weggeknickt waren vor Nervosität, auf das kleine Sofa der Wohnung. Ritsuka rutschte ganz an das eine Ende des Sofas, Soubi saß verwirrt auf ihn blicken am anderen. Soubi lächelte, schüttelte den Kopf, und rutschte dann wieder näher an Ritsuka heran. Langsam aber sicher war er nah genug, um Ritsuka den Arm um die Schultern zu legen, was er nach kurzer Überlegung auch tat.

Sanft lächelte er ihn an.

„Du wolltest mir doch noch etwas sagen, oder?"

Gespannt wartete er darauf, dass Ritsuka zu sprechen begann, der in eben diesem Moment wie versteinert dasaß, schluckte und überlegte, wie er anfangen sollte. Oder ob er das überhaupt wirklich wollte. Da er es sich aber nun einmal fest vorgenommen hatte, gab es jetzt nur noch die Flucht nach vorn.

Leicht zitternd lag Ritsuka in Soubis Armen, der den Jungen fest an sich gedrückt hielt, ihm über die Haare strich, und seine Stirn küsste. Er hob Ritsukas Kinn an, sodass dieser ihm wieder in die Augen blicken musste.

„Also, was wolltest du mir sagen? Zu welchem Schluss bist du gekommen? Was... ist mit uns?"

Ritsuka wollte den Blick wieder senken, doch Soubis, nun etwas festerer, Griff machte ihm das unmöglich. Er hätte gern gesagt, dass er ihn loslassen solle, aber etwas in ihm, rebellierte gegen diesen inständigen Wunsch.

„Ich wollte dir sagen, dass..."

Er stockte, traute sich nicht auszusprechen, was er doch eigentlich so inständig sagen wollte. Er wollte nicht mehr lügen, nichts mehr verstecken.

Dennoch, es war nicht leichter, die Wahrheit zu sagen, als zu lügen. Aber vielleicht, würde es nicht mehr ganz so wehtun, wäre sie erst mal ausgesprochen.

„Soubi, ich... habe heute nachgedacht. Ich wollte es nicht. Ich bin zu Yayoi und Yuiko gegangen, um nicht nachdenken zu müssen, nicht mehr an gestern denken zu müssen..."

Er sprach leise, damit ihm die Stimme wenigstens nicht gleich ganz versagen würde.

Soubi saß stumm neben ihm, ihn im Arm haltend und über den Rücken streichend. Wie immer lächelte er Ritsuka sanft an, wie immer fragte dieser sich, ob das Lächeln auch echt war.

„Aber ich musste nur noch mehr daran denken. An dich denken."

Er schluckte schwer, zwang sich aber zum weitersprechen. Jetzt war es auch schon zu spät, um damit aufzuhören. Er hatte es sich geschworen, heute wollte er sich endlich eingestehen, was er sich nicht eingestehen wollte.

„Ritsuka war heute irgendwie komisch, meinst du nicht auch, Yayoi-chan?", meinte Yuiko fröhlich, während sie sich daran machte das Geschirr zu waschen.

Yayoi hatte dafür nur ein mattes Grinsen übrig. Wie immer, Yuiko machte sich nicht allzu viele Gedanken über alles. Auch über die Sache, dass sie nun ganz anders aussah, als nur einen Tag zuvor.

„Na ja, er musste wahrscheinlich an Soubi denken. Er hat ihn ja jetzt lange Zeit nicht gesehen..."

Yuiko wand sich zu Yayoi um, seufzte leise, und kam auf ihn zu, um ihm ihre Arme um den Hals zu legen.

„Da wirst du wohl Recht haben, aber ich sehe ihn nicht gerne so traurig."

Yayoi lehnte seinen Kopf auf ihre Brust, seufzte ebenso.

„Ich sehe ihn auch nicht gerne traurig, eigentlich, sehe ich niemanden gerne so.", meinte er, und strich Yuiko gedankenverloren über den Kopf. Insgeheim fragte er sich, was Ritsuka und Soubi, eben in diesem Moment, in dem er Yuiko umarmte, taten.

„Ich hoffe, und denke, dass er bald wieder glücklicher aussehen wird."

„Ja, meinst du, Yayoi?", fragte Yuiko aufgeregt, worauf Yayoi ihr, sanft lächelnd, zunickte. Er war sich sicher, bald wäre die Bitterkeit aus Ritsukas Gesicht verschwunden. Wenn dieser doch nur endlich den Mund aufmachen würde, Soubi sagen würde, was schon lange auf der Hand lag.

„Ich warte noch immer, auf eine genaue Antwort.", lächelte Soubi Ritsuka an, der daraufhin leicht schmollte. Es war schon schwer genug für ihn, Soubi musste ihn nicht auch noch so drängen, um es schlimmer zu machen.

„Ja doch, ich sage es dir ja schon!"

Man merkte Ritsuka die Aufregung, sowie Anspannung, deutlich an. Auch Soubi konnte darüber nicht hinwegsehen, strich ihm beruhigend über die Wange, küsste diese, legte die Stirn an die Ritsukas, und seufzte.

„Du musst es nicht sagen, wenn du nicht willst."

Ritsuka schob Soubi etwas von sich, und sah ihn mit leichter Verwunderung an. Er schüttelte resigniert den Kopf, nahm Soubis Gesicht fest in beide Hände, und sah ihn ernst an.

„Ich möchte es dir aber sagen."

Seine Stimme war anders, bestimmender, als sie sonst war, doch es schwang, wie immer, Melancholie in ihr mit.

„Ich möchte dir sagen, dass ich dich..."

Gespannt wartete Soubi auf die Beendigung des Satzes, legte den Kopf schief, und musterte den Menschen, der ihm wichtiger war, als sein eigenes Leben, sein eigenes Glück.

„Ich möchte, dass du weißt..."

Ritsuka wurde abrupt in seinem Satz abgebrochen, weil die Türklingel schrill erschallte. Sofort sprang er auf, und öffnete die Tür.

„Yamato!"

Soubi deckte, mit reichlich mürrischem Gesicht, den Tisch.

Yamato hatte anscheinend den ganzen Tag noch nichts gegessen, und war mit den Nerven fertig. Sie rutschte unruhig auf ihrem Stuhl herum, nippte am Wasserglas, welches Ritsuka ihr gebracht hatte, und fixierte den Tisch.

Sie musterte eingängig das Muster des Deckchens, das in der Mitte des Tisches lag, und in dessen Mitte ein Blumentopf stand, dessen Wasser anscheinend dringend einmal ausgewechselt werden musste. Die Nelken darin ließen den Kopf hängen, genau wie auch Yamato in diesem Moment es tat.

„Was ist denn los mit dir, Yamato?", riss Ritsuka die junge Frau aus ihren Gedanken.

Sie verschränkte die Arme, und schien einen Moment nachzudenken, was denn überhaupt los war, mit ihr.

„Kouya, ich glaube, sie liebt mich nicht mehr."

Soubi wand den Kopf um, blinzelte kurz, und legte ihr dann seine warmen Hände auf ihre Schultern.

„Wieso meinst du denn, dass sie dich nicht mehr liebt? Hat sie eine andere, neben dir, oder hat sie die Männerwelt entdeckt?"

Yamato lachte leise, Kouya und ein Mann, das wäre ja noch schöner gewesen.

„Nein, aber ich hab das Gefühl, dass sie sich abkapselt. Vielleicht hat das wirklich nichts mit mir zutun, aber Sorgen macht es mir schon. Sie benimmt sich so komisch."

„Hm, inwiefern komisch...?"

Soubi, und Ritsuka, die eben synchron gesprochen hatten, sahen sich nun verwirrt an, Ritsuka stieg die Röte ins Gesicht, und er wand sich schon nach kurzer Zeit wieder ab.

„Sie ist abweisend, ich darf sie ja nicht mal mehr berühren, nirgends! Dann ist sie auch immer apathisch, sitzt da, und starrt die Wände an! Ich hab ein ungutes Gefühl..."

Soubi nickte bestätigend, meinte aber, dass das wohl weniger etwas mit Yamato, und Kouyas Liebe zu ihr, zutun hätte, sondern mit etwas ganz anderem, und kümmerte sich dann wieder um das Essen, welches drohte überzukochen.

Viel hatte Yamato nicht gegessen, was ungewöhnlich für sie war, aber anscheinend war sie dennoch satt geworden.

Ritsuka musterte sie noch immer besorgt, und grübelte, was wohl mit Kouya sein konnte. Sie war schon immer eigen gewesen, aber so, wie Yamato sie nun beschrieb, hatte er sie, für seinen Teil, noch nie erlebt.

„Das ist wirklich komisch. Aber ich glaube auch nicht, dass es an dir liegt. Zumindest nicht, so wie du es meinst. Sie liebt dich sicher noch."

Er lächelte Yamato aufmunternd zu, und legte seine Hand auf ihre, was Soubi leise grummelnd kommentierte. Ritsuka sah verwirrt zu ihm, was Yamato, endlich wieder, ein Kichern abringen konnte.

„Er ist eifersüchtig, Ritsuka-chan. Deine Hand..."

Schnell zog Ritsuka die Hand von Yamatos, sah Soubi aber vorwurfsvoll an. Was hatte er denn auch getan? Nichts, im Grunde, und doch, Soubi war eifersüchtig geworden. Wegen nichts, und wieder nichts.

„Ich hab irgendwie so das Gefühl, dass es etwas mit... Nanatsu no Tsuki zutun haben könnte."

Ritsuka nickte auf diese Worte, auch ihm war schon der Gedanke gekommen, nun hatte ihn Yamato selbst laut ausgesprochen.

„Es würde mich nicht wundern, ihr habt euch immerhin damals ziemlich gegen sie aufgelehnt."

Dagegen sprach allerdings die lange Zeitspanne, die vergangen war. Warum jetzt, nach knapp fünf Jahren, wenn sie doch jederzeit etwas hätten tun können.

Vor allem stand aber die Frage im Raum, wenn es denn die sieben Monde sein würden, die Kouya so verunsicherten, was genau sie taten, das Kouya so nervös machte.

Soubi sah Ritsuka ernst an dann, mit dem gleichen Blick, Yamato.

„Du weißt, es könnte eine Falle sein. Möglicherweise haben sie auch nichts damit zutun. Willst du wirklich in die Höhle des Löwen, noch dazu, wo ihr beide euren wahren Namen verloren habt?"

Yamato nickte bestimmend, für Kouya würde sie wirklich alles tun, und Ritsuka dachte einen Moment daran, dass wohl auch Soubi so reagieren würde.

Er schob den Gedanken schnell wieder beiseite, aber den leichten rosa Ton auf seinen Wangen konnte er nicht verstecken.

„Wir sehen uns also morgen, ja?", hakte Yamato noch einmal nach.

Ritsuka nickte leicht, verabschiedete sie, und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Er hatte schon fast wieder vergessen, dass er Soubi noch etwas hatte sagen wollen, aber dieser erinnerte ihn recht ruppig wieder daran.

Fest presste Soubi Ritsuka an sich, strich ihm durchs Haar, und flüsterte ihm ins Ohr, dass sie nun Zeit hätten, ihr Gespräch weiterzuführen. Ritsuka stockte der Atem, doch er bejahte, und ließ sich ohne Gegenwehr auf die Couch ziehen.

Sie setzten sich wieder, und Soubi spielte vorsichtig mit den zarten Händen Ritsukas. Er lächelte, wartete ab, was nun kommen würde, und in dem sicheren Wissen, dass er sich über das kommende Geständnis freuen können würde, zog er Ritsuka in einen schnellen Kuss.

Schon bald ließ Soubi wieder von ihm ab, und Ritsuka versteckte sein Gesicht an Soubis Brust.

„Soubi ich..."

Vorsichtig hob dieser Ritsukas Kopf an, strich über die Wangen, und küsste zärtlich die Tränen aus seinem Gesicht.

„Du brauchst keine Angst zu haben, oder?"

„Nein, das... brauche ich nicht."

Ritsuka wrang sich ein Lächeln ab, welches aber gleich wieder verschwand, und sank wieder den Kopf.

„Siehst du...? Warum zögerst du dann?"

Ritsuka sah zur Seite, schüttelte den Kopf, und schloss die Augen. Er hatte wirklich keinen Grund zu zögern, oder Angst zu haben.

Er sollte die unsicheren Gedanken endlich hinter sich lassen, und sich der Wahrheit stellen, sprach er sich selbst Mut zu, und setzte diesen nach einigen Minuten Schweigen auch um.

Ritsuka sah wieder zu Soubi, der erwartend lächelnd neben ihm saß.

Ein sanftes Lächeln schlich sich auf Ritsukas Gesicht. Er würde sie jetzt endgültig abschütteln, die Lüge, die nun schon so lange andauerte, und auch die Zweifel, die ihn ebenso lange geplagt hatten, würden nun, wie er hoffte, ihr Ende finden.

„Ich liebe dich."


	4. FRIENDLESS

**FRIENDLESS**

Ritsuka rutschte unruhig auf seinem Stuhl herum, während seine Lehrerin ihm zu erklären versuchte, wie die Grammatik der englischen Sprache funktionierte. Doch seine Gedanken waren weit weg, von dem Ort, an dem er gerade war. Gedanklich war er noch immer im gestrigen Abend, und der darauf folgenden Nacht gefangen.

Er war sich bewusst, dass es vielleicht besser wäre, sich auch über die Sache mit Kouya und Yamato Gedanken zu machen, aber er konnte immer nur an Soubi denken, und das Geständnis, das er ihm gemacht hatte. Soubi hatte ruhiger reagiert, als er erwartet hatte. Eigentlich hatte Ritsuka gedacht, dass Soubi ihn stürmisch umarmen, und küssen würde, doch das war nicht der Fall gewesen.

Er hatte weiterhin ruhig dagesessen, ihn angelächelt, und... hatte nichts weiter getan. Er hatte keine stürmischen Annäherungsversuche gemacht, keine merkwürdigen Dinge gesagt, und Ritsuka durch nichts in Verlegenheit gebracht, außer vielleicht, durch sein Schweigen. Er war sich nicht einmal sicher gewesen, ob Soubi sich überhaupt gefreut hatte, versuchte sich inzwischen aber damit zu beruhigen, dass er vielleicht einfach nur zu viel erwartet hatte, und Soubi falsch eingeschätzt.

„Und blutrot ward es, blutrot, blutrot, war alles im Schnee.", wurde Ritsuka wieder in die Realität, und ins Klassenzimmer, zurückgeholt. Er sah sich verwundert um, was mit Kichern seitens seiner Mitschüler kommentiert wurde.

„So, Aoyagi-kun, was will uns der Autor damit sagen?"

Die Lehrerin klopfte, schon sichtlich genervt, auf Ritsukas Tisch, und ließ ihm damit keine Möglichkeit einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. Resigniert schüttelte er den Kopf, fragte sich wie man sich bei dem Lärm konzentrieren sollte, und schwieg.

Yuiko wurde dafür drangenommen. Ritsuka war erstaunt, wie leichtfertig alle damit umgingen, dass Yayoi und Yuiko nun keine Ohren mehr hatten. Den meisten war es wohl aufgefallen, aber sie sagten nichts, und starrten sie auch nicht an. Was wohl daher kam, dass nun alle ihre Ohren verloren hatten. Alle, außer Ritsuka. Er war nun der einzige in der Klasse, der noch nicht erwachsen war, der noch seine Ohren hatte. Ritsuka war damit derjenige, der angestarrt wurde, und als etwas skurril galt. Der Gedanke, dass er aber vielleicht gar nicht mehr allzu skurril wäre, ließ ihn erröten. Immerhin, nun war ausgesprochen, was so lange im Dunkeln gelegen hatte, vielleicht würde Soubi ja jetzt auf den Gedanken kommen, dass er sich nicht mehr zurückhalten müsste.

Ritsuka hatte nie ein wirkliches Bedürfnis danach gehabt, sich gegen Soubi zu wehren. Eigentlich hatte er sich wohl nur deswegen gewehrt, weil er dachte, dass alles auf einer Lüge basieren würde. Auf seiner Lüge, die er jetzt aber abgeschüttelt hatte. Er hatte Soubi die Wahrheit gesagt, und dennoch war er unsicher. Vielleicht hatte Soubi ihn die ganze Zeit über nur bedrängt, damit er ihm sagen würde, was er empfände, dass es sonst eigentlich keinen Grund gab, für die Annäherungen.

Ritsuka versuche diesen Gedanken abzuschütteln, aber Soubis gestriges Verhalten hatte ihn nun einmal stutzig gemacht, er konnte nicht anders, als so zu denken. Er hoffte inständig, dass sich diese Zweifel am Abend in Luft auflösen würden, denn er vermisste schon jetzt Soubis Berührungen.

„Kouya...? Aufwachen, du Schlafmütze!"

Yamato ging seufzend ins Schlafzimmer der beiden. Sie hatte gerade geduscht und kam nur mit einem Handtuch bekleidet in den Raum. Sie erhoffte sich aufgrund dessen eine Reaktion von Kouya- diese blieb aber aus. Sie hätte es sich ja schon denken können.

Kouya saß, wie auch schon die Tage zuvor, nur apathisch im Bett und starrte auf ihre nackten Beine.

Sie schien nicht zu bemerken, wie Yamato sich neben sie setzte und schreckte erst auf, als diese einen Arm um ihre schmalen Schultern legte.

„Oh, Yamato... ich hab dich gar nicht bemerkt."

Sie versuchte Yamato anzulächeln, aber es gelang ihr nicht ganz. Kouya wandte den Kopf schnellstens wieder ab, starrte an die monoton weiß gefärbte Tapete der Wand. Sie wusste ja, dass Yamato sich Sorgen machte, aber diese hätte sich nur noch mehr gemacht, wenn sie ihr erzählen würde, warum sie in letzter Zeit so bedrückt war. Sie hatte beschlossen, dass es besser war Yamato nichts zu erzählen.

„Kouya... warum willst du nicht mehr mit mir reden? ... und warum willst du nicht mehr, dass ich dich berühre?"

Sie seufzte leise. In eben diesem Moment hatte Kouya Yamatos Arm von ihren Schultern gestoßen. Sie ging dabei nicht ruppig vor, aber bei Yamato kam es dennoch als reine Abneigung gegen die Berührung an... weil sie von ihr ausging? War das der Grund, lag es nur an ihr und ließ sich Kouya sonst von jedem berühren?

Eigentlich wusste sie genau, dass das ein irrsinniger Gedanke war. Sie und Kouya, ja... sie gehörten einfach zusammen. Das wusste auch Kouya, die nun eine leise Entschuldigung murmelte und dann aufstand um selbst ins Bad zu gehen.

Yamato lief ihr zögerlich hinterher, wurde jedoch ausgesperrt. Grummelnd ging sie wieder zurück in ihr Zimmer und zog sich an. Da sich ihre Partnerin anscheinend aber nicht mehr für sie interessierte, zog sie nur etwas Schlichtes an.

Die hellblaue Jeans und das weiße Bigshirt waren weit hinten in der Kommode, da sie sonst, wegen Kouya, immer etwas aufreizender gekleidet war, doch nach einiger Zeit fand Yamato sie.

Als Kouya aus der Dusche kam, stand das Frühstück schon auf dem Tisch und Yamato saß trübsinnig an ihrem angestammten Platz. Sie sah nicht auf, als Kouya sich auch setzte.

„Yamato, es tut mir Leid... ich bin nur momentan einfach nicht in der Stimmung, für..."

Ihr Gegenüber seufzte entnervt und schüttelte nur verständnislos den Kopf. Dachte Kouya wirklich Yamato wolle nur Sex?

Schon allein der Gedanke daran ließ die junge Frau erschaudern. Eigentlich musste es Kouya doch besser wissen! Vorsichtig legte sie ihre Hand auf die Kouyas. Erstaunlicherweise zog diese ihre eigene nicht weg, sondern ließ sich darüber streicheln. Allerdings war ihr Blick, der definitiv dieser Berührung galt, nur gleichgültig, bis bitter. Yamato überlegte einen Moment ihre eigene Hand wegzuziehen, beließ es dann aber dabei wie es war.

Sie wollte Kouya endlich einmal wieder berühren, auch wenn es nur so eine kleine Geste war, die wollte sie nicht einfach aufgeben, nur weil Kouya sie so... unerfreut registrierte.

Vorsichtig öffnete sie ihre Lippen und wollte etwas zu der, noch triefend nassen, Kouya sagen, doch bevor sie dazu kam, hatte die Andere schon angefangen zu reden.

„Tut mir Leid, wenn ich ihn letzter Zeit etwas... na ja, unwillig bin..."

„Das hört sich so an, als...", doch ihr wurde mitten im Satz das Sprachrecht von Kouya entzogen, die abwehrend ihre Hand hochhielt. Sie ahnte, dass sie sonst gegen den Redeschwall Yamatos nicht mehr ankommen würde und ihr auch nicht sagen würde können, was ihr auf dem Herzen lag.

Nach einer Weile in der Schweigen dominierte, nickte Yamato widerwillig. Sollte Kouya reden, sie würde ihr zuhören. Nur hoffte sie sehr, endlich zu erfahren, was denn nun mit ihr los war.

Ritsuka kam sichtlich genervt vom Unterricht nach Hause und legte sich erst mal aufs' Bett. Bis Soubi heimkommen würde, konnte es noch eine ganze Weile dauern und Lust darauf zu lernen hatte er auch nicht. Sich selbst fragend, was er den Tag über tun sollte, schlief er langsam ein. Wieder mal träumte er von dieser einen Person, die ihm, nach Soubi, am allerwichtigsten war.

Seimei Aoyagi. Sein älterer Bruder, von dem bis jetzt keiner wusste, ob er noch lebte, oder tot war. Der Verdacht hatte sich in den letzten paar Jahren aber verstärkt, dass er sehr wohl noch lebte.

Beziehungsweise... doch, er war tot. So wie Ritsuka ihn kannte, lebte er nicht mehr.

Hatte er wahrscheinlich nie gelebt. Die Frage, die er sich in den letzten fünf Jahren am meisten gestellt hatte, kreiste immer nur um Seimei.

Wen hat er belogen? Mich, oder Soubi...? Oder sich selbst? 

Ersteres war am Wahrscheinlichsten, Soubi hatte er so oder so angelogen... aber bei letzterem stutze Ritsuka immer wieder. Darauf wusste er keine Antwort.

Was war Seimei wirklich für ein Mensch? Er hoffte, irgendwann in seinen Träume eine Antwort zu finden. Bisher hatte er damit aber noch keinen Erfolg gehabt.

Soubi sah reichlich nervös zur Wanduhr, prüfte immer wieder nach, wann er denn endlich gehen dürfte. Doch die Zeit verging nicht schneller, dadurch, dass er die Uhren mit seinen kalten Blicken malträtierte.

Kio, der neben ihm saß, bemerkte das Verhalten Soubis natürlich. Er schüttelte nur resigniert den Kopf und wandte sich wieder nach vorne.

Soubi dachte mit Sicherheit wieder an Ritsuka, wie immer. Kio kannte es inzwischen nicht anders und hatte sich damit abgefunden. Nun, vielleicht nicht gänzlich, aber doch so, dass ihn die Eifersucht nicht pausenlos quälte.

Inzwischen war Ritsuka auch alt genug für eine Beziehung, damit, dass Soubi einen Lolita-Komplex hatte, konnte er ihn also nicht mehr ärgern.

Über die Jahre hinweg war er sowieso ruhiger geworden. Sich ständig wegen dem, sehr steifen wohl gemerkt, Liebesgeplänkel zwischen den Beiden aufzuregen war ihm auch zu anstrengend geworden. Er sprach sich Mut zu, auch er würde sicher irgendwann jemanden finden, der zu ihm passte. Vielleicht würde das noch eine Weile dauern, oder schon sehr bald sein. Es war ihm egal. Umso länger er die Beziehung zwischen Soubi und Ritsuka beobachten konnte, desto mehr verstand er selbst. Er selbst war immer sehr auf... Körperlichkeiten ausgelegt gewesen. Das hatte sich geändert, über diese Jahre.

Er hatte einige, kurze Beziehungen gehabt, doch immer wenn er sah, wie Soubi mit Ritsuka umging, und umgekehrt, spürte er einen stechenden Schmerz in seiner Brust, dass ihm bewusst machte, dass es falsch war, was er tat.

Er schlief mit irgendwelchen Männern, oft kannte er nicht mal ihre Namen, und erhoffte sich Liebe.

Soubi und Ritsuka berührten sich nur selten, wenn, dann nur mit Widerwillen seitens Ritsuka. Doch dennoch, man spürte, wie viel sie einander bedeuteten. Die erste Zeit, in der er sich begonnen hatte zu ändern, betrachtete er die beiden noch wütend, war neidisch. Doch Menschen ändern sich, wenn Zeit vergeht. Auch Kio wurde davon nicht verschont.

Schließendlich war er nun soweit, die beiden schmunzelnd zu mustern, wenn sie sich näher kamen... und doch im letzten Moment machte der Eine, oder der Andere, einen Rückzieher. Immer nur aus einem Grund: Dem Anderen nicht wehzutun.

Er hoffte und wünschte sich nichts mehr, als auch einmal eine solche Beziehung führen zu können. Vielleicht nicht ganz, auf näheren Körperkontakt könnte er sicher nicht so leicht verzichten.

Bei diesem Gedankengang schlich sich ein hämisches Lächeln auf seine Lippen. Ob Soubi und Ritsuka, nun wo sie zusammenlebten, endlich aus sich herausgehen würden... und miteinander schlafen?

Er kicherte leise, als er sich vorstellte, wie Ritsuka sich wohl bei beim ersten Mal verhalten würde. Soubi ertappte ihn dabei, wie er losprustete, und warf ihm einen scharfen, vorwurfsvollen Blick zu.

„Arbeite lieber, anstatt dich zu amüsieren."

Ein Wald schien sich zu öffnen, wie ein Tor, dass aufgeschwungen wurde, und zeigte freudig seine hellgrünen, strahlenden Blätterdächer.

Alles hier leuchtete, so schien es, in den hellsten, sanftesten Pastellfarben, die es geben konnte. Ein leichtes Gefühl der Melancholie hätte einen überkommen können, wirkte es doch fast so, wie die Umgebung, in der Babys ihre ersten Jahre verbrachten. Einem großen, weiten und außerordentlich zuckrigen Zimmer, dass sich hier nun zu einer ganzen Welt ausgebreitet haben zu schien.

Ritsuka seufzte, wusste er doch nur zu gut, dass sich das alles binnen weniger Sekunden auflösen, und zu einem Alptraum in schwarz und blutrot verkommen würde. Er lehnte sich, leicht gelangweilt, gegen den erdnussbraunen Baum und wartete ab, wann es endlich soweit sein würde.

Die Minuten gingen vorüber ohne, dass sich etwas änderte, was Ritsuka nun doch leicht stutzen ließ. Er stieß sich von dem Baumstamm ab und lief ein Stück weiter in den Wald hinein. Im Wissen, dass er das lieber nicht tun sollte, doch er konnte nicht anders. Er fühlte sich, als ob er von irgendjemandem zu einem bestimmten Punkt hingeschoben werden würde.

Das war ihm, in diesem Traum, noch nie passiert, was leichte Panik in ihm aufstiegen ließ. Was sollte er tun, wenn es eine Falle war? Oder konnte ein Traum keine Falle sein?

Doch, mit Sicherheit. Eine psychische Falle konnte es in jedem Fall sein. Unsicher lief Ritsuka weiter, angetrieben von irgendetwas, was er weder sehen, noch hören konnte... aber sehr wohl spüren.

Als er seine Arbeit endlich beendet hatte, sprang Soubi sofort auf und hetzte zum Ausgang. Er wusste, dass er sich am gestrigen Abend merkwürdig verhalten hatte, und wollte das wieder gut machen. Überhaupt, seit gestern verhielt er sich nicht mehr so, wie er es von sich selbst kannte. Aber gut, immerhin hatte er nun endlich das bekommen, was er schon so lange wollte.

Diese drei Worte wollte er immer von Ritsuka hören, doch jetzt, wo es soweit war, spürte er nicht die Freude, die er erwartet hatte.

Wahrscheinlich hatte er einfach zuviel erwartet. Er hatte sich während der Arbeit aber auch Gedanken gemacht, wie er dieses leicht bittere Gefühl verschwinden lassen könnte. Soubis Erkenntnis war, dass es, wie so oft, an Seimei liegen musste. Er hatte ihn noch immer nicht ganz vergessen. Umso näher er Ritsuka gekommen war, desto mehr hatte er an ihn gedacht, und jetzt, wo Ritsuka ihm endlich das gestanden hatte, worauf er schon so lange gewartet hatte, wurden die Erinnerungen an Seimei schlimmer als je zuvor.

Er wollte mit Sicherheit nicht an ihn denken, erst Recht nicht in diesem Zusammenhang, aber er war sich selbst bewusst darüber, dass ein Herz seinen Besitzer nie belog.

Ritsuka hatte es ihm beigebracht... und er musste sich eingestehen, dass er noch immer an Seimei hing. Doch er würde ihn vergessen, er wollte ihn vergessen. Ritsuka konnte ihm sicher dabei helfen... denn niemand anderen wollte Soubi, der Seimei ersetzen könnte.

Ritsuka wälzte sich unruhig in dem Bett hin und her, und versuchte aus seinem Traum zu fliehen, der nun zum üblichen, blutroten Alptraum geworden war. Er stand in einer Kirche, zunächst hatte auch sie hell gestrahlt, die über und über mit Blut besudelt worden war.

Er keuchte noch immer schwer, konnte nicht fassen, was er eben gesehen hatte und sprach sich selber immer wieder zu, dass er träumte, bald aufwachen würde. Aber der Anblick war einfach zu verstörend, als dass er hätte ruhig bleiben können. Seimei war aufgetaucht, zunächst freundlich, dann kalt lächelnd, und hatte sich auf den Altar gelegt.

Was dann geschehen war, war eigentlich zu grausam, um es zu beschreiben. Es schienen Eispflöcke aus dem edel verzierten Altar zu schießen, die Seimeis Körper nicht nur durchbohrten, sondern auch zerfetzten und sein Blut in der ganzen Kirche verteilten. Das Blut Seimeis vermischte sich mit dem schmelzendem Eis und verkam zu einer dünnflüssigen, roten und klebrigen Masse, die auch nicht davor Halt machte, Ritsuka zu bedecken.

Der Todesschrei Seimeis hallte in dem Gotteshaus wieder.

„Du bist mein Mörder, Ritsuka!"

Als Soubi zu Hause ankam, schmunzelte er zunächst über den schlafenden Ritsuka, als er jedoch bemerkt, wie unruhig dieser schlief, versuchte er ihn zu wecken.

Schon bald hing ein weinender Ritsuka in seinen Armen, verschwitzt und zitternd. Immer wieder schüttelte er den Kopf und krallte sich an Soubis Hemd. Was er eben gesehen hatte, wollte er nie wieder sehen. Dennoch, vor seinem inneren Auge spielte sich immer wieder ab, wie sein geliebter Bruder zerfetzt wurde.

„Soubi... Soubi... er... er..."

Der Angesprochene schüttelte nur lächelnd den Kopf, legte Ritsuka einen Finger auf die trockenen, zitternden Lippen und zeigte ihm damit, dass er jetzt nicht sprechen musste, nicht sollte. Vorsichtig wiegte er ihn in seinen Armen und strich ihm über den Rücken, küsste die nach unten hängenden Katzenohren.

„Beruhige dich, Ritsuka. Es war nur ein Traum..."

Er hob sein Kinn an und küsste ihn sanft auf die bebenden Lippen. Schon nach kurzer Zeit schien Ritsuka sich zu beruhigen, ja... er schloss sogar die Augen. Soubi drückte ihn daraufhin sanft nach unten, löste den Kuss kurz und sah ihm fragend in die Augen. Dieser Blick wurde lächelnd erwidert, mit einem Nicken noch verstärkt. Ritsuka hob die Arme, und legte sie um Soubis Hals, zog ihn weiter zu sich herunter. Er hätte ihm jetzt zu gerne gesagt, dass er ihn halten sollte, festhalten und nie mehr loslassen. Doch etwas in ihm rebellierte gegen diese Worte. War es seine Unsicherheit, oder wollte er es einfach nur von Soubi hören, damit er nicht das Gefühl haben musste, dass es bei diesem wie ein Befehl ankam?

Yamatos Augen weiteten sich bei Kouyas Worten immer mehr, auch ihr Mund stand inzwischen sperrangelweit offen. Was sie eben gehört hatte, versetzte sie in Staunen, aber auch Schrecken. Wenn Kouya nicht log, dann würde ihre Zukunft und auch die vieler anderer weitaus dunkler aussehen, als zunächst gedacht.

Sie wusste allerdings nicht, inwieweit sie Kouya Glauben schenken konnte. Es war einfach zu irrational was diese ihr eben gesagt hatte. Das, was sie gesagt hatte, konnte nicht sein... würden sie dann wieder auseinander gerissen werden?

Kouya schien die Gedanken der Anderen erraten zu können und schob den Bademantel über ihre Schultern, saß nun mit bloßer Brust vor einer entsetzten Yamato. Sie hatte nicht gelogen. Alles was sie gesagt hatte, war nur die Wahrheit gewesen, nicht mehr... und nicht weniger. Das Zeichen Zeros war wieder knapp über ihrem Schlüsselbein erschienen, wie eine alte Narbe zog es sich über die weiche, blasse Haut.

Kouya stand auf, ging um den Tisch herum zu Yamato und umarmte sie fest. Diese saß noch immer geschockt auf ihrem Platz, fasste nur zögerlich und zitternd nach Kouya und drückte diese dann auch fester an sich.

„I-Ich bekomme so keine Luft mehr, Yamato..."

„WARUM! Warum ist es wieder da... wir brauchen es nicht! Warum... warum nicht... nicht bei mir...? Warum nicht auch bei mir!"

Yamato hing verzweifelt in Kouyas Armen, konnte die Tränen der Verzweiflung nicht mehr zurückhalten. Ihre gesamte Gedankenwelt war mit einem Mal eingestürzt, haltlos schwirrte alles in ihrem Kopf herum und keine Linderung schien greifbar. Sollte sie besorgt sein, dass das Zeichen wieder da war... oder sollte sie sich Sorgen machen, dass es bei ihr nicht erschienen war?

Unsicher tastete sie Kouyas Brust ab, stumm liefen ihr die Tränen über die nun heißen Wangen. Kouya beugte sich zu ihr hinab und küsste sie zärtlich auf die Lippen, nuschelte sanft Liebesbeschwörungen gegen sie. Immer wieder beteuerte, wie sehr sie die Andere doch lieben würde... egal was war. Doch, was brachte Yamato das? Sie wollte so sein, wie die, die sie liebte. So nahe sein, wie es nur ging. Ihr beistehen. All das ging so nicht... sie wünschte sich nur, dass das Zeichen auch wieder auf ihrer Brust erscheinen möge.

Vorsichtig trug Kouya die, vom Weinen vollkommen erschöpfte, Yamato wieder ins Schlafzimmer und legte sie auf dem Bett ab. Wieder beugte sie sich über sie, küsste sie und strich ihr durchs Haar. Nichts mehr wollte sie, als diesen Menschen bei sich haben. Nichts mehr, als ihre Liebe mit ihr teilen.

Doch sie wusste, würde sie noch viel länger bleiben, wäre Yamato in Gefahr, in großer Gefahr. Noch bevor sie einen klareren Gedanken fassen konnte, hatte sie beschlossen, dass sie gehen würde. Wohin auch immer... hier konnte sie nicht bleiben.

Noch ein allerletztes Mal hauchte sie der schlafenden Yamato einen Kuss auf, und verabschiedete sich dann von ihr.

„Ich liebe dich. Ich bin bei dir. Immer, ich werde dich nie verlassen. Ich werde dich nie hintergehen. Ich liebe dich."


	5. SLEEPLESS

Sleepless

Yamato wachte am nächsten Morgen erst spät auf, die Sonne stand schon grell am Himmel und sorgte dafür, dass sie die Augen zusammenkniff, gleich nachdem sie aufgeschlagen worden waren. Sie seufzte und drehte sich auf die andere Seite des Bettes, legte die Hände vor ihr gerötetes Gesicht, dessen Haut noch immer spannte, und strich sich die Haare aus dem Pony.

Es brachte ja doch nichts, sie musste aufstehen. Ein ungutes Gefühl sagte ihr aber, dass sie lieber hätte liegen bleiben sollen, als sie langsam ins Bad lief, um ihr Gesicht etwas abzukühlen, zu duschen und so vielleicht wieder zur Ruhe kommen zu können. Sie spürte es, ohne nachsehen zu müssen. Kouya war nicht da, sie war weggegangen und sie würde so auch nicht mehr von alleine wiederkommen. Unter der Dusche stehend dachte sie über den gestrigen Tag nach. Möglicherweise hatte sie falsch reagiert. Aber was hätte sie denn tun sollen?

Ruhig bleiben? Sicher nicht, niemand wäre das. Sie drehte den Hahn vollen Endes auf, genoss das Gefühl, wie das brühend heiße Wasser ihre Haut zu verkochen schien. Im Nu war ihre blasse Haut rotschimmernd und schien taub zu werden unter der Hitze des Wassers.

„Warum! Warum nur... warum... das ist nicht fair... das ist einfach nicht... fair..."

Sie sank an der kühlen Wand der Dusche herab, die Fliesen schienen aus ihrer Kälte heraus die Haut aufplatzen zu lassen, die eben noch der weitaus höheren Temperatur des Wassers ausgesetzt war.

Ritsuka starrte bedächtig in seine Tasse Tee und schwieg weiter, wie er, und auch Soubi, es nun schon seit einer guten halben Stunde getan hatten. Beide saßen da, starrten auf den Frühstückstisch, kauten abwechselnd auf ihren Brötchen und ihren Lippen herum, und haderten mit sich, wie sie denn ein Gespräch beginnen könnten. Nach dem, was die letzte Nacht passiert war, war das allerdings nicht ganz leicht. Doch ihnen war auch bewusst, dass sie nicht ewig so dasitzen bleiben konnten.

Eigentlich war doch auch nichts Besonderes passiert, nichts, für das man sich schämen müsste. Trotzdem, das Schweigen, welches das Frühstück in Besitz genommen hatte, war angereichert mit einer peinlichen Stille.

Immer wieder sahen sie zum jeweils Anderen, wussten sie doch beide, dass sie lieber miteinander reden wollten. Doch wer sollte damit beginnen? Beide hofften einfach, dass sich das von alleine klären würde.

„Soubi, also... ich..."

Nun hatte also der Jüngere mehr Mut bewiesen, und einfach die eisige Wand zerbrochen, die sich inzwischen gebildet zu haben schien. Soubi merkte man die Erleichterung deutlich an, das sanfte Lächeln sprach Bände. Nun musste sich nur noch ein passendes Gesprächsthema finden, oder sie mussten auf die Situation ausweichen, die nachts geschehen war, und das alles erst herbeigerufen hatte. Sie mussten wohl ohnehin irgendwann darüber miteinander reden.

„Ja, Ritsuka... Ritsuka-chan...?", versuchte Soubi das Ganze etwas aufzulockern, was aber kläglich misslang. Ritsuka verschränkte die Arme und sog scharf Atem ein.

„Ich bin definitiv kein Mädchen."

„Das ist mir klar. Ich hielt es nur für niedlich und..."

Ritsuka stand auf, ging um den Tisch herum, stützte die Hände in die Hüften und sah Soubi vorwurfsvoll an. Dieser wusste doch eigentlich nur zu gut, dass Ritsuka solche Dinge nicht besonders gut fand, erst Recht nicht, wenn sie auf ihn anwandte.

„Es ist mir egal, was du für niedlich hältst, und was nicht. Nenn mich einfach nicht so!"

Das Gespräch war völlig aus dem Ruder gelaufen, sollte es doch auf etwas ganz anderes hinauslaufen in seinem Ursprung, so waren sie nun wieder in ein altes Schema verfallen.

„Was... was ich eigentlich sagen wollte, war..."

Abermals versuchte Ritsuka die Lage noch zu retten, auch wenn er nicht wirklich daran glaubte, dass die Geschehnisse der letzten Nacht so einfach abzuhandeln wären.

„Das was da passiert ist, das..."

Soubi saß gespannt auf seinem Platz und starrte den Anderen an, wie er stotternd versuchte seine Sätze sinnvoll zu beenden.

„Sag es doch einfach, Ritsuka."

„Du meintest doch, dass wir das Ganze am besten vergessen sollten, nicht wahr?"

Soubis Nicken lieferte Ritsuka die nötige Bestätigung seiner Aussage um fortzufahren, wenn sie ihn auch etwas geknickt machte.

„Was, wenn ich es gar nicht vergessen will? Das was da passiert ist... das ist nicht gut gelaufen, aber... deswegen will ich nicht, dass du... du dich jetzt wieder... zurückhältst."

Ritsukas Stimme war gegen Ende seiner Rede nur noch ein Flüstern gewesen, seine Wangen hatten sich rot gefärbt und sein Blick hielt sich dem Boden zugewandt.

Eine gewisse Erleichterung konnte Soubi sich nicht verhalten, das Grinsen aber, zu seinem Glück. Er wusste ja, dass Ritsuka es nicht leiden konnte und streiten wollte er ausgerechnet jetzt sicher nicht mit ihm. Bereitwillig ließ sich Ritsuka in Soubis Arme ziehen, die ihn in eine feste, warme Umarmung schlossen.

War gestern alles schief gelaufen, so lief wenigstens heute alles glatt. Immerhin, hier konnte keine Sprungfeder einer hinterhältigen Matratze die traute Zweisamkeit zerstören.

Als Soubi sich in dieser vergangenen Nacht über ihn hermachen wollte, hatte eben eine solche sehr gestört. Soubi glaubte Ritsuka zunächst nicht einmal, dass ihn wirklich etwas in den Rücken stach, und versuchte weiterhin ihn zu küssen, bis Ritsuka ihn ruppig von sich gestoßen hatte.

„Es tut mir Leid. Ich hab alles kaputtgemacht." Inzwischen saß er auf Soubis Schoß und hatte den Kopf auf dessen Brust gelehnt. Soubi kraulte ihm die nach unten geneigten Katzenohren.

„Das können wir ja nachholen..."

„... irgendwann.", betonte Ritsuka.

Yamato hatte sich derweil auf den Weg gemacht, wohin es gehen sollte, das wusste sie allerdings noch nicht. Wohin sollte sie schon? Nach Kouya zu suchen würde nichts bringen, sie würde sie nicht so einfach finden, sie brauchte Hilfe. Die konnte sie aber nur von vier bestimmten Personen erhoffen. Von Ritsuka und Soubi, sowie, vielleicht, von Natsuo und Youji, wenn sie denn das Glück haben würde, dass diese ihr freiwillig helfen würden.

Aber eine andere Wahl hatte sie nicht, wenn sie Kouya wiederhaben wollte... und nichts wollte sie mehr. Das Frühstück und auch das Mittagessen hatte sie nicht herunterbekommen, die Leute starrten sie wegen ihrer schlampig übergeworfenen Kleidung an.

Yamato interessierte es nicht, ihre Gedanken waren auf Kouya konzentriert und würden sich so schnell nicht von ihr lösen. Warum auch passierte ständig ihnen beiden so etwas?

Wem gegenüber waren sie es schuldig leiden zu müssen, waren sie doch nicht einmal aus irgendeinem freien Willen, einer guten Absicht erschaffen worden?

Irgendwann fand sie sich vor der Tür von Soubis und Ritsukas Wohnung, unschlüssig, ob sie nun klingen sollte, oder nicht. Sie entschied sich nach minutenlangem Hadern dafür, auch, wenn es ihr sehr widerstrebte.

Sie waren zwar Freunde, aber sie mussten ihr nicht helfen. Vielleicht bekam sie eine Absage, ein Nein, wurde rausgeschmissen? So unwahrscheinlich es war, so sehr fürchtete sie sich auch davor.

Was sollte sie machen, wenn Soubi und Ritsuka ihr wirklich nicht helfen wollten?

Dann hatte sie niemanden mehr, zu dem sie gehen konnte. Nicht einfach so und niemanden, der über die nötigen Kräfte verfügt hätte, ihr zu helfen. Sie konnte nur hoffen.

„Ja...? Yamato!"

Ritsuka sah sie entsetzt an, gut, sie wirkte auch nicht so, wie er sie gekannt hatte. Mehr wie ein Gespenst.

Soubi tauchte hinter ihnen auf und schien mindestens ebenso entsetzt, wie es Ritsuka noch immer war. War Yamato sonst nie davon überzeugt gewesen, dass einem etwas ins Gesicht geschrieben stehen konnte, jetzt war sich sicher, dass das möglich war.

„Komm schon rein."

Soubi schob sie die Tür hinein und hielt Ritsuka an, diese auch wieder zu schließen. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob Ritsuka das auch getan hätte, hätte er ihn nicht darauf hingewiesen, da dieser in diesem Moment sehr abwesend wirkte.

Nachdem die Tür geschlossen war, beeilte er sich, sich neben Yamato an den Küchentisch zu setzen.

„Was ist los mit dir? Du siehst schlimm aus."

„Dankeschön, sehr charmant, Ritsuka. Kein Wunder, dass du mit einem Mann zusammen bist, für eine Frau wären das ja unzumutbare Verhältnisse."

Sie mühte sich ab, zurück zu ihrem alten Sarkasmus zu finden, wenigstens vorgetäuscht.

„Mit... ich... bin nicht... ich...! Mh... vielleicht schon, irgendwie..."

Ritsuka sah unschlüssig zu Soubi. So ganz hatten sie nie geklärt, was für eine Beziehung sie denn nun eigentlich hatten. Soubis gütiges Lächeln verstand Ritsuka als Bejahung.

Ja, sie waren zusammen, irgendwie zumindest.

„Es geht jetzt hier um dich, Yamato.", stimmte Soubi wieder einen ernsteren Ton an. Ansonsten wäre das Gespräch wohl außer Kontrolle geraten und Yamato hätte von der eigentlichen Sache abgelenkt. „Ist etwas mit Kouya?"

Soubi hatte mit einem Schlag den wunden Punkt getroffen, Yamato schluckte schwer, um ihre Tränen zurückhalten zu können. Man spürte ihre innere Angespanntheit, die sich langsam nach außen hervorkroch, als sie sich mit einem Schlag kerzengerade aufsetzte.

„Nein, mit ihr ist nichts. Es ist alles okay... na ja, ihr Zeichen ist wieder aufgetaucht und jetzt ist sie weg, aber ansonsten ist alles klar. Nichts weiter."

Ritsuka riss die Augen auf. So kannte er Yamato und Kouya nicht.

„Das kann ich mir nicht vorstellen.", meinte Ritsuka fassungslos. Nach dem, was er von den beiden Frauen wusste, waren sie unzertrennlich und keine der beiden hätte sich je von der anderen getrennt. Wie man sich täuschen konnte.

Nur, weil eine Markierung wieder da war, eine Narbe, die ihnen immer nur Leid gebracht hatte, ging Kouya einfach von der Person, die sie am meisten brauchte, ließ sie allein.

„Wieso...? Ich meine, warum geht sie einfach?"

„Davon verstehst du nichts, Ritsuka.", entgegnete Soubi kühl.

„Ich weiß... aber... trotzdem! Ihr liebt euch! Das ist doch wohl wichtiger! Oder...?"

Eigentlich hatte Ritsuka nicht so forsch sein wollen, er wusste ja auch, dass er von solchen Dingen nicht viel Ahnung hatte, aber er konnte es nun mal nicht ertragen. Kouya war doch eigentlich nicht so leichtfertig, dass sie Yamato alleine lassen würde. Sie wusste ganz genau, wie schmerzhaft es für sie sein würde.

Sie musste einen triftigen Grund dafür haben, sonst hätte sie sich das nie erlaubt. Davon war Ritsuka überzeugt.

„Kinder, wirklich niedlich..." Yamato seufzte müde. Sie hatte keine gute Nacht gehabt, erst recht keinen guten Schlaf. Als ob sie gar nicht geschlafen hätte.

„Ich bin immerhin schon siebzehn, also behandele mich nicht wie ein Kleinkind!", fauchte Ritsuka empört. Das konnte er nun gar nicht leiden.

„Beruhige dich, sie hat es ja nicht so gemeint und... eigentlich hast du ja Recht."

Soubi zog Ritsuka, der inzwischen aufgestanden war, an den Hüften zu sich auf den Schoß, wo sich dieser, wenn auch sehr unwillig, niederließ.

„Schon gut... aber... ich verstehe das nicht."

„Denkst du, ich?" Yamato schüttelte den Kopf und senkte den Blick, ihre Augen hatten sich nun endgültig mit Tränen gefüllt, die auf heraus wollten und sich nicht aufhalten ließen.

„Sie soll wiederkommen. Das... das ist einfach nicht fair!"

Hilflos sahen Soubi und Ritsuka zu, wie Yamato ihrer Trauer und Wut freien Lauf ließ, etwas dagegen tun, konnten sie ohnehin nicht.

Yamato hatte sich erst nach einigen Stunden wieder beruhigt und schlief nun selig auf der Couch. Entkräftet vom Weinen wie sie war, würde wenigstens das wohl ein erholsamer Schlaf werden.

Zumindest wünschte ihr Ritsuka, dass sie wenigstens nicht so erschöpft war. So konnte sie Kouya nirgends hin folgen.

Aber sie würden es können. Fragte sich nur, ob das so eine gute Idee sein würde. Dass es eine Falle sein konnte, war sicher, und selbst wenn, sie wussten ja noch nicht einmal, wohin sie gehen sollten, wo nach Kouya suchen.

Sie hatten keinen Anhaltspunkt, und vielleicht hatte sich Kouya auch schon längst auf die andere Seite geschlagen, ob nun freiwillig oder nicht, vielleicht war sie eine Gefahr für Yamato geworden.

Wahrscheinlich war allerdings auch, dass ihr das völlig egal sein würde. Für sie war Kouya nach wie vor wichtiger als alles andere, und davon würde sie sich nicht so leicht abbringen lassen.

„Was sollen wir denn jetzt machen, Soubi?"

Ritsuka lief nervös im Flur der Wohnung umher. Sein Blick fiel auf seine Geburtsurkunde, die ihm seine Mutter mit eingepackt hatte, mit den Worten, dass er ja sowieso nicht ihr Sohn sei, und sie die Urkunde deswegen auch nicht gebrauchen konnte.

Er strich mit den Fingern über das kalte Glas, dass sein Geburtsdatum vor Schmutz schützte. Jetzt war er selbst siebzehn, wie Seimei damals, als er starb.

Falls er denn wirklich je gestorben war. Inzwischen war sich Ritsuka dessen nicht mehr so sicher, wie noch die Jahre zuvor. Oft hatte er das Gefühl gehabt, er würde von ihm beobachtet werden, als ob seine Existenz gleich an der nächsten Straßenecke wiedererweckt worden wäre.

„Ich weiß es auch nicht, Ritsuka... aber am besten wäre, wenn wir ihr helfen, oder?"

Soubi schien gespürt zu haben, was Ritsuka sich durch den Kopf hatte gehen lassen und er war teilweise auch seiner Meinung, was aber im Großen und Ganzen nicht zu interessieren hatte.

Ritsuka war sein Meister, sein Herr, er würde jedem seiner Befehle gehorchen, egal wie töricht sie lauteten.

„Ja, das wäre es. Aber wo sollen wir anfangen? Wir wissen doch gar nicht, wo Kouya überall sein könnte und, falls sie wirklich... dort... wäre..."

„Dann könnten wir dem nicht viel entgegensetzen, nicht zu Zweit."

Ritsuka seufzte und kniete sich vor die Couch, auf der Yamato momentan friedlich schlief. Ein Lächeln huschte ihm über die Lippen, dann wandte er sich wieder Soubi zu, zuversichtlich strahlend.

„Wir schaffen das schon. Wir haben bisher immer alles geschafft."

Soubi war erleichtert. Ritsuka hatte sich in den letzten paar Jahren seit ihrem ersten Zusammentreffen sehr verändert. Er war nicht mehr der zurückhaltende, verängstigte Junge, der er gewesen war, als er ihn damals an der Schule abgepasst hatte.

Noch immer nicht war er ein immerfröhliches Kind, oder besser, Jugendlicher, bald würde er schon erwachsen sein, aber er hatte Mut gefasst, den man ihm damals noch nicht zugetraut hätte.

„Da hast du wohl Recht."

Er lehnte sich vor und beugte sich nach unten, um Ritsuka erreichen zu können, der zunächst überrascht, dann aber lächelnd den kommenden Kuss erwiderte. Ritsuka legte die Arme um Soubis Hals und strich seine Haare aus dem Nacken, damit er diesen besser kraulen konnte.

Sichtlich durch diese unerwartete Geste verwundert, kippte Soubi nach unten und ein Stück nach vorne, konnte sich aber mit den Handflächen noch abfangen.

Er schlang die Arme um den schlanken, kleinen Körper und presste ihn an sich, wodurch er wieder an die vergangene Nacht erinnert wurde, und, wenn Yamato nicht direkt neben dem Geschehen gelegen hätte, er hätte geschworen, er hätte es jetzt wieder angesprochen und versucht das „irgendwann" zu beschleunigen.

„Darf man fragen, was das wird? Ich meine, ich hab ja sonst nichts gegen Schwulenpornos, aber das muss ja jetzt nicht sein. Mir geht es furchtbar und ihr zieht hier eine Show ab!"

Schroff zog Yamato an Soubis Haaren, um ihn so von Ritsuka zu lösen, der als Antwort auf diese Aktion hintenüber kullerte.

Die beiden starrten sie halb verdutzt, halb glücklich an. So peinlich es war, umso mehr schien sich auch die Verfassung Yamatos gebessert zu haben, die nun frech grinsend und mit verschränkten Armen dasaß.

Soubi fasste sich zuerst wieder, allerdings stammelte Ritsuka schon vor ihm eine leise Entschuldigung in den stummen Raum: „Es... es tut mir Leid, wir dachten, du schläfst, und... also..."

„Wie soll ich bei deinem Gestöhne denn schlafen, hm?"

Ritsukas blasses Gesicht färbte sich von einer Sekunde zur anderen krebsrot, und er beeilte sich, dass er aufstand und von Yamato wegkam, die schon zum nächsten, gemeinen Spruch ausgeholt hatte.

„Du scheinst dich ja schon etwas erholt zu haben, hm?"

Soubi tätschelte Yamato den Kopf, was sie zwar mit einem skeptischen Blick und dem geflüsterten Wort „Perverser", kommentierte, ansonsten aber keine Anstalten machte, ihn davon abzubringen.

Sie war sich bewusst, wie wohl es ihr tat. Yamato schloss kurz die Augen und ließ die Wärme durch ihren Körper fließen.

„Ja, hab ich wohl... ich bin aber auch nicht der Typ, der sich lange unterbuttern lässt, oder?"

„Nein, eigentlich nicht, aber, das mit Kouya ist nicht besonders alltäglich... oder?"

Yamato sah ihm fragend in die Augen, bevor sie wieder ihr übliches Lächeln aufsetzte und nickte.

„Ist es nicht, aber ich bin mir sicher, bald habe ich sie wieder bei mir, und, dann wird uns nie mehr irgendetwas trennen können."

„Ja, das denke ich auch." Soubi lächelte zurück und umarmte sie.

Ritsuka derweil verschnaufte in der Toilette. Als ob es diese Nacht nicht gereicht hätte, was passiert war, nein, nun waren sie auch noch dabei erwischt worden, wie sie sich küssten, und zwar von jemandem, dem man so eine Szene sicher nicht zeigen wollte.

Unschlüssig, ob er schon nach draußen gehen sollte, wieder zurück, zu Soubi und Yamato, fiel sein Blick auf die leere Spiegelfassung.

Nachdem er sie vor ein paar Tagen zerschlagen hatte, hatte Soubi sofort das restliche Glas weggeräumt. Sie würden sich wohl einen neuen Spiegel aussuchen müssen.

Er lehnte sich gegen die Tür, die Hand am Griff. Sie würden zusammen aussuchen, was in ihr Badezimmer kam.

Ritsuka wurde jäh aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als das Telefon schrill klingelte und nach ihm verlangte.

„Ich geh schon!"

Soubi war zwar aufgesprungen, aber, da der Schemel mit dem Telefon direkt neben dem Bad stand, war Ritsuka schneller dort, und nahm ab, was er aber gleich wieder bereute, denn ihm stockte der Atem, bei der bekannten Stimme, die sich gemeldet hatte.

„Aoyagi, Semei... hallo, Bruderherz."

Ritsuka schnappte nach Luft. Wie sollte er sich jetzt verhalten, war es nur ein Scherz, oder eben nicht? Soubi ging auf ihn zu und legte beschwichtigend seine Arme um ihn, sein Blick zeigte, dass er wissen wollte, wer dran war.

Kurzentschlossen drückte Ritsuka auf die Freisprechknopf, was Seimei zu bemerken schien, denn nun richtete er einen unverbindlichen Gruß an alle, die in dem Raum sein konnten.

Momentan waren das nur Soubi, Ritsuka und Yamato, die verängstigt näherkam. Ihr schien bewusst, dass dieser Anruf vielleicht etwas mit Kouya zutun haben konnte.

„Schade, ich hätte gerne persönlich mit dir gesprochen, aber so ist es auch in Ordnung."

Seimei ließ einen leisen Seufzer von sich, ehe er zu dem kam, was er wohl von Anfang an sagen wollte.

„Ihr vermisst etwas, nicht wahr? Oder besser, ihr vermisst jemanden. Ich nehme an, dass ihr schon wisst, wen ich meine."

Yamato sog scharf die Luft ein. Sie ahnte, was jetzt kommen würde, war sich aber sehr unsicher, ob sie es hören wollte.

„Keine Sorge, fürs erste... Kouya geht es sehr gut hier. Bei mir. Bei uns. Aber ich bin mir relativ sicher, dass ihr sie zurückhaben wollt... besonders du, Yamato-chan."

Sie schluckte schwer. Ja, natürlich wollte sie Kouya wiederhaben. Nichts mehr als das.

„Wie gesagt, bis jetzt geht es ihr gut, es fragt sich nur, wie lange noch. Wir brauchen nämlich Frischfleisch. Wisst ihr, da gibt es etwas, das wisst ihr nicht und solltet ihr wissen. Ihr kennt das Wort Kannibale´...?"

Ritsuka und Soubi tauschten erschrockene Blicke miteinander aus. Nach dem, was sie bisher alles über Semei wussten, war er ein zweischneidiges Schwert sondergleichen gewesen, und es würde sie nun auch nicht mehr verwundern, wenn er einen Kannibalen sein eigen nennen würde.

„Wir haben hier alle sehr, sehr großen Hunger, wisst ihr...?"

Ritsuka fasste nach Soubis Hand. Inzwischen waren sich alle im Raum sicher, dass sie nicht mehr zuhören wollten, wenn es doch nur gehen würde, aber würden sie Semeis Ausführungen jetzt kein Gehör leisten, wäre Kouya in Gefahr.

„Hunger also? Dann sollten wir am besten alle kommen, damit ihr auch genug zu essen habt, oder?"

Yamato hatte siegesgewiss das Wort ergriffen. Sie würde sich nicht von Seimei veralbern lassen, sie würde bei seinen abgekarteten Spielen mitmachen.

Blieb nur noch, ob diese Rechnung aufgehen würde, oder sie erst recht in den Ruin treiben würde.

„Was für eine nette Idee! Dann kommt doch bitte alle her... wir freuen uns über jeglichen Besuch."

Alle drei saßen am Küchentisch, starrten sich abwechselnd an, und dann zur Uhr. Für heute wäre es zu spät, noch aufzubrechen.

Yamato nippte an ihrer Tasse Kaffee, die inzwischen nicht mehr warm, geschweige denn heiß war.

„Wir werden aber gehen...? Ganz sicher?"

„Ja, das haben wir doch gesagt. Glaubst du mir nicht... ich meine... uns..." Ritsuka schenkte Soubi einen verstohlenen Blick. Es war ihm zwar nicht unangenehm, aber ungewohnt, so zu reden.

„Doch, trotzdem, es ist so beruhigend, es mehrmals zu hören."

Ritsuka nickte wissend, gähnte hinter vorgehaltener Hand und machte es damit allen leichter, sich zum zu Bett gehen zu bewegen.

„Du bist müde, hm? Na ja, es ist ja auch schon ziemlich spät, und kleine Kinder sollten um diese Uhrzeit auch längst im Bett sein."

Ritsuka überlegte sich einen Moment, ob er antworten sollte, beließ es dann aber dabei und machte sich auf ins Badezimmer, um sich die Zähne zu putzen.

Soubi und Yamato sahen belustigt zu, wie Ritsuka wütend seines Weges stampfte.

„Wir sollten aber auch schleunigst etwas Schlaf bekommen, meinst du nicht, Yamato?"

Sie nickte leicht, ihr fielen selbst beinahe die Augen zu, und sie war sich nicht sicher, ob sie nicht sogar noch müder war, als Ritsuka.

„Ja, sollten wir, so wird das nichts. Ich schlafe dann auf der Couch... bequem und breit genug ist sie ja."

Soubi hätte ihr lieber einen richtigen Schlafplatz angeboten, aber er hatte keinen. Auf Gäste waren sie nicht vorbereitet gewesen.

„Ich hoffe, dass alles gut gehen wird.", murmelte sie, als sie sich auf die weichen Polster hatte sinken lassen.

„Es wird alles gut gehen. Was soll schon mit unserem kratzbürstigen Kätzchen schief gehen?

Sie lachte schallend los.

„Stimmt, also, wir sehen uns dann morgen..."


	6. PAINLESS

Painless

Die Sonne schien zu spüren wie niedergeschlagen die Erdbewohner heute waren und war so nett sich zurückzuhalten und den Wolken den nötigen Platz einzuräumen.

Das führte allerdings auch dazu, dass Yamato, Soubi und Ritsuka verschliefen, erst am frühen Nachmittag aufwachten und noch weitaus deprimierter durch die Gegend taumelten, als nach dem Telefonat am gestrigen Tag.

Yamato war die Letzte die aufwachte und sie war auch diejenige, die am verschlafendsten durch die Gegend stolperte. Es war ein Glück, dass sie beim Aufstehen nicht von der Couch gepurzelt war – beinahe hätte sie aber geschafft, dass sie auf dem Bauch liegend auf dem Boden aufgekommen wäre. Sie konnte sich allerdings abfangen und auch Ritsuka war ihr schnell zu Hilfe, so schnell es eben ging, wenn man gerade aufgestanden war.

„Alles...", er gähnte herzhaft. „... okay, Yamato?"

Als Antwort nickte sie benommen und suchte sich ihren Weg zum Esstisch, während Ritsuka sich ins Bad begab.

Ein wenig kaltes Wasser ins Gesicht war noch immer das beste, um schnellstmöglich wach zu werden und auch um die Augen endlich dazu zu bewegen, nicht alles verschwommen zu zeigen, dachte Ritsuka und klatschte sich schnell eine Hand voll kühlem Nass ins Gesicht.

Das war das letzte, was er noch verschlafen tat, denn als er sich umgedreht hatte, und den splitterfasernackten Soubi aus der Dusche steigen sah, stieß er einen schrillen Schrei aus. Er rannte mit verschlossenen Augen aus dem Bad, wobei er beinahe gegen die Tür gerannt wäre, hätte Soubi sie ihm nicht geöffnet.

„Warn mich wenigstens das nächste Mal vor, du Idiot!"

Yamato saß verständnislos dreinblickend am Tisch und schlürfte ihren Kaffee genüsslich herunter, sogar ohne sich die Zunge zu verbrennen.

„Also wirklich... ihr solltet dringend mal zu Potte kommen, Soubi soll sich endlich deine Ohren schnappen... du bist schlimmer als ein kleines Mädchen."

Ritsuka schnaubte verächtlich, nahm sich ein Stück Brot und bestrich es mit Butter; leider etwas zu fest, sodass das Brot entzwei brach.

„Lass mich das lieber machen.", meinte Soubi, der aus dem Bad gekommen war. Sein schicker, blauer Bademantel stand ihm gut, allerdings war er für Ritsukas Geschmack etwas zu dünn und kurz.

„Ach! Dann mach halt!"

Er beobachtete Soubi genau, als er ihm das Brot strich. Soubi fragte höflich nach, was Ritsuka denn auf das Brot wollte, aber Ritsuka hatte ihm das Stück Trockenbrot schon aus der Hand gerissen und gab sich mit der Butter zufrieden. Inzwischen war es ihm etwas peinlich geworden, dass er sich von Soubi hatte bemuttern lassen. Besonders unangenehm war es ihm, weil Yamatos Grinsen immer breiter wurde, und als sich Ritsuka setzte, flüsterte sie ihm leise zu: „Ihr seid ein wirklich sehr süßes Pärchen."

Soubi setzte sich nicht. Er stand an der Küchentheke gelehnt und sah aus dem Fenster. Heute würde es wohl nicht mehr besonders hell werden, es wurde sogar schon wieder dunkler... so konnten sie kaum aufbrechen.

Ritsuka sah leicht niedergeschlagen aus, Yamato ließ sich davon aber nichts anmerken, obwohl sie hätte unablässig fluchen können. Noch ein weiterer Tag, an dem sie nichts für Kouya tun konnte, außer an sie zu denken, was sie aber ohnehin ständig tat. Auch als sie noch zusammen gewesen waren.

Yamato rührte ihren Kaffee immer weiter um, die Spiralen, die die Flüssigkeit schlug, hatten etwas äußerst Beruhigendes an sich.

Sie seufzte und reckte sich. Man konnte es knacken hören und Ritsuka verzog kurz angeekelt den Mund. Die Vorstellung von krachenden Knochen schien ihm nicht appetitlich.

„Ich geh dann mal duschen. Wird heute wohl nichts mehr."

Yamato ließ trübselig ihren Blick zum Fenster schweifen. Die Wolken versammelten sich und es konnte nicht lange dauern, bis es regnen würde.

„Du gehst dann mal duschen? Du wohnst hier nicht, kannst du wenigstens vorher nachfragen?"

Ritsuka sah sie empört an und verschränkte die Arme. Es hatte nur noch gefehlt, dass er sich auf die Zehenspitzen stellte, um größer und somit bedrohlicher zu wirken, um ihn vollkommen lächerlich wirken zu lassen.

„Das ist schon in Ordnung, Yamato. Geh ruhig. Übrigens, Ritsuka, was das betrifft... es bin immer noch ich, der die Miete zahlt."

„Entschuldige."

Ritsukas Gesicht hatte sich tiefrot gefärbt, seine Katzenohren waren nach unten gewandert und er sah mehr denn je aus wie ein kleines, schuldbewusstes Kätzchen. Kichernd machte sich Yamato auf den Weg ins Bad. Ihr war Ritsukas Ausdruck nicht entgangen.

„Ihr solltet wirklich bald mal zur Sache kommen, sonst steckt man dich noch mal aus Versehen in ein Tierheim!"

„Nimm das nicht so ernst, Ritsuka."

Soubi hatte sich neben ihn gesetzt und legte ihm einen Arm um die Schulter, zog ihn an sich, sodass er beinahe auf seinen Schoß rutschte – was er nach kurzem Überlegen eigenständig tat.

Er versteckte den, noch immer roten, Kopf an Soubis Brust und murmelte Entschuldigen vor sich hin, die Soubi mit einem andauernden Kopfschütteln kommentierte. Was er gesagt hatte, sollte ja keine Maßregelung gewesen sein. Doch anscheinend hatte Ritsuka es so aufgenommen.

„Du musst dich nicht entschuldigen. Du hast nichts Falsches getan."

„Aber gesagt!", warf Ritsuka ein.

„Nein, hast du nicht. Ritsuka... nimm nicht immer alles so ernst."

„Das sagt genau der Richtige!"

Soubi lachte ihm leise ins Ohr und küsste seine Stirn.

„Da hast du wohl Recht."

Ritsuka hatte das Gefühl, dass er seekrank würde, als Soubis Lippen seine eigenen sanft streiften und er schließlich an seinem Hals verweilte.

„Soubi... Yamato... wird gleich wieder da sein."

„Sie ist eine Frau. Glaub mir, sie wird eine Weile im Bad bleiben." Soubi schmunzelte, stand auf, nahm Ritsuka an der Hand und ging mit ihm zur Couch.

„Ein wenig bequemer..."

Ritsuka nickte und setzte sich, Soubi tat es ihm gleich. Er drückte ihn nach unten, sodass Ritsuka, wenn auch mit verdrehter Hüfte, dalag. Ritsuka hatte sich nicht gewehrt, was Soubi ein gutes Zeichen schien. Er wollte ja auch nichts Schlimmes mit ihm tun – nicht jetzt zumindest. So lange würde Yamato dann doch nicht brauchen und es wäre auch eine zugegebenermaßen sehr unpassende Situation.

Ritsuka wehrte sich auch dann noch nicht, als Soubi eine Hand unter sein Hemd hatte gleiten lassen und über die weiche Haut seines Bauchs strich. Allerdings verschlug es ihm zeitweilig den Atem.

Soubi konnte gut küssen, sehr gut sogar, daran gab es nichts zu rütteln. Ritsuka war es recht. Genau so recht war es ihm, dass Yamato tatsächlich ziemlich lange brauchte.

Während sie duschte, konnte man ihren Gesang vernehmen, wenn er auch durch das rauschende Wasser gedämpft wurde. Zumindest war Risuka sich jetzt sicher, dass er nicht mit ihr Karaoke singen gehen würde.

Als es stiller im Bad wurde, schob Ritsuka Soubi von sich. Er wollte nicht, dass Yamato sie schon wieder in so einer prekären Situation erwischte. Widerwillig gab Soubi seinem Flehen nach. Er hatte ja im Grunde auch keine Lust sich ständig Yamatos Scherze anzuhören.

Wenige Minuten nachdem sie sich voneinander gelöst hatten, kam Yamato aus dem Bad herausmarschiert. Sie schien enttäuscht – zumindest bis sie bemerkte, dass Soubi und Ritsuka schwer nach Luft schnappten.

Yamato begann hysterisch zu kichern und hielt sich den Bauch.

„HA! Ich hab's doch geahnt, ihr habt rumgemacht!"

Auch am nächsten Tag war das Wetter nicht besser. Allerdings musste mindestens einer von ihnen heute nach draußen. Der Kühlschrank war vollständig geleert. Soubi meldete sich mehr oder minder freiwillig Einkaufen zu gehen.

Zwei missgelaunte Kindsköpfe um sich zu haben war ihm schon Grund genug, es selbst zu machen. Er hoffte nur, dass sie sich nicht in die Haare kriegen würden, solange er weg war. Sonst war die Gefahr groß, dass irgendetwas zu Bruch gehen würde.

Um etwas Ablenkung zu schaffen und die Situation zu entschärfen, hatte er einen Film besorgt, den sie sich ansehen konnten und noch bevor er aus der Tür war, starrten beide gebannt auf den Fernseher, wo der kleine Simba gerade rührend um seinen Vater trauerte.

Es regnete, als ob jemand beim Blumen gießen zu viel Wasser in der Gießkanne gehabt hätte und diese riesige Gießkanne jetzt über der Erde ausschütten würde.

Soubi stöhnte genervt. Nicht dass er regnerische Tage nicht gemocht hätte, nur heute kam es ihm ungelegen. Ausgerechnet jetzt, wo sie doch so dringend nach Kouya suchen sollten.

Vollkommen in seine Gedanken vertieft schnappte sich Soubi eine Packung nach der anderen aus den Regalen des Supermarkts und bemerkte auch nicht, dass jemand seinen Namen rief, bis er in diese Person hineinrannte.

„SOUBI! Hast du keine Augen im Kopf?"

Youji stemmte die Hände in die Hüften und sah ihn strafend an. Beinahe wäre er umgefallen, das wollte er nicht auf sich sitzen lassen.

Natsuo legte ihm beruhigend eine Hand auf die Schulter und dann die Arme um seine Taille.

„Sei doch nicht so, Youji-chan. Das war sicher keine Absicht."

Soubi ließ seinen Blick über die Beiden schweifen und zog darauf, zumindest innerlich, eine Schnute. Selbst Zero-Male hatten es schon so weit gebracht ihre Katzenohren loszuwerden. Wehmütig dachte er an Ritsuka und die Stunden am gestrigen Tag mit ihm.

„Schon gut, Natsuo-chan."

Zerknirscht betrachtete er die beiden Turteltauben. Wäre Ritsuka nicht so schüchtern, könnte er das auch haben. Aber Ritsuka war nun einmal wie er war, wenn er sich auch in den letzten Jahren sehr geändert hatte – wie auch Soubi selbst.

„Es tut mir Leid. Ich habe nicht darauf geachtet, wo ich hingehe."

Natsuo winkte ab, Youji schenkte ihm einen bissigen Blick. Er fand es eindeutig nicht witzig, wenn man ihn übersah, wo er doch so gewachsen war.

„Wenn ihr wollt lade ich euch auf eine heiße Schokolade ein."

Natürlich schlugen sie dieses Angebot nicht aus und folgten Soubi in das nächstgelegene Café. Es wurde ein wenig über die „guten, alten Zeiten" geredet, doch was danach mit Youjis und Natsuos Leben passiert war, war eher langweilig. Sie waren noch immer Fighter und Sacrifice, aber hatten nicht mehr viel mit den Kämpfen zu tun.

Als sie von Kouyas Verschwinden hörten, waren sie allerdings gleich wieder Feuer und Flamme.

„Und du sagst, sie ist jetzt bei diesem Seimei, ja?"

Soubi nickte und nippte an seinem Eiskaffee. Er beobachtete, wie die beiden bedeutungsvolle Blicke austauschten, von denen er aber nicht wusste, was sie bedeuten könnten. Sie wandten sich wieder Soubi zu und sprachen im Chor zu ihm: „Wir werden euch helfen!"

„Habt ihr nichts besseres zu tun?"

Sie schenkten ihm einen missbilligenden Blick und meinten nur, dass sie ihm ja nicht helfen müssten, wenn er das nicht wollen würde. Sie hätten durchaus viel bessere Dinge zu tun.

„Nein, schon gut, Youji, Natsuo. Wir würden uns über eure Hilfe sehr freuen." Er lächelte sie sanft an, was etwas hinterlistig wirkte, aber nicht so gemeint war.

„Gut, dann nimmst du uns jetzt mit!", sagte Natuso bestimmt. Soubi fragte nicht weiter nach, warum sie so begeistert waren, dass er sie mitnehmen würde. Er hatte eine gewisse Vorahnung, hoffte aber, dass sie nicht stimmte – er konnte schon Ritsukas Gesicht sehen und den Wutausbruch, den er bekommen würde.

Youji und Natsuo stürmten zur Tür hinein, schnurstracks gerade aus und blieben grinsend vor dem Sofa stehen, auf dem Yamato und Ritsuka saßen.

„Ha, ich hab gewonnen, Youji! Er hat seine Ohren noch!"

„Ja, schon gut.", grummelte er und gab Natsuo ein paar Scheine. Ritsukas Mund klappte weit auf und er sah geschockt von Soubi zu den Zero-Male.

Yamato saß kichernd neben ihm und fiel vor Lachen beinahe herunter. Das war ganz nach ihrem Geschmack. Als sie ausgelacht hatte, stand sie auf und begrüßte Youji und Natsuo herzlich. Anscheinend hatten sie jetzt bei ihr einen Stein im Brett, wo sie sich doch früher nie gemocht hatten. Eine große Freundschaft schien bevorzustehen, zum Unmut von Ritsuka.

Vielleicht war Yamato aber auch einfach nur froh zu sehen, dass sie Unterstützung bekommen würden. Ritsuka war das allerdings egal. Er zerrte Soubi ins Schlafzimmer.

„Wir müssen reden... ihr entschuldigt uns, ja?"

Die Dreiergruppe brach in schallendes Gelächter aus und machte es sich am Küchentisch gemütlich. Jetzt, da wieder Essen da war, konnten sie das auch inklusive Tee und Gebäck.

„Warum hast du sie mitgenommen?", fauchte Ritsuka. Jetzt sah er wirklich bedrohlich aus, selbst wenn er so klein war.

„Sie werden uns helfen Kouya zu befreien. Sie werden mit uns kämpfen."

„Von wegen! Sie sind nur mitgekommen, um sich über mich lustig zu machen!"

Soubi war sich nicht ganz sicher, dachte aber, er würde Tränen in Ritsukas Augen sehen können. Er war sich aber sicher, dass jetzt der falsche Zeitpunkt für eine Umarmung war.

„Das stimmt nicht, Ritsuka.", sagte Soubi. Er klang ruhig, wie immer, was Ritsuka anscheinend nur noch wütender machte.

„DAS SAGST DU NUR, WEIL ES DIR EGAL IST!"

Soubi überlegte sich einen Moment, was er tun sollte. Er hatte zwar gewusst, dass Ritsuka solche Scherze nicht witzig fand, aber dass sie ihn auch so sehr verletzten, das hatte er nicht geahnt.

Ritsuka drehte sich von Soubi weg und holte einmal tief Luft.

„Ich will nicht wissen, was die machen werden, wenn ich irgendwann... IRGENDWANN... morgens aus der Tür spaziere und keine halbe Katze mehr bin."

Soubi sah ihn nachdenklich an, lächelte leicht und öffnete die Tür.

„Tja, irgendwann... irgendwann, da werden sie staunen."

Er packte Ritsuka am Arm und zog ihn zurück ins Wohnzimmer, wo die drei Unruhestifter schon warteten. Sie hatten anscheinend alle ziemlichen Hunger gehabt, denn das Brot, welches Soubi für das Abendessen mitgenommen hatte, war schon beinahe aufgegessen. Nur noch vier einsame Brotscheiben lagen im Korb, eine halbe hatte Yamato im Mundwinkel hängen.

„Da seid ihr ja wieder... oh, du hast die Ohren immer noch?" Natsuous Grinsen wurde breiter und breiter, während sich Yamato an ihrem Stück Brot verschluckte.

„Ja, hab ich noch."

Mit hoch erhobenem Kopf setzte sich Ritsuka an den Tisch. Wenn er damit zeigen wollte, dass er mehr Stil hatte, so hatte er hier versagt. Doch nach einem kühlen Blick Soubis hatten sich Yamato, Youji und Natsuo ohne weitere Einwürfe dazu bereit erklärt, Ritsuka nicht mehr zu ärgern.

Sie wollten schließlich nicht von Soubi vor die Tür gesetzt werden. Anstatt dessen schienen Natsuo und Youji jetzt sehr interessiert an Kouya und deren plötzlichem Verschwinden, für das sich keine gute Erklärung finden ließ.

Denn nur, weil das Zeichen wieder erschienen war, ihr wahrer Name, da waren sie sich sicher, das konnte nicht der ausschlaggebende Grund gewesen sein. Vielleicht hatte Seimei sie schon ein paar Tage vorher angesprochen? Aber das würde heißen, dass er in der Nähe sein musste.

Vielleicht war er jetzt in diesem Moment nur ein paar Häuser von ihnen entfernt?

Natürlich konnte er aber auch meilenweit weg sein. Möglicherweise war alles ganz anders, als sie dachten. Dass Kouya freiwillig zu ihm gegangen war, das schloss Yamato aus.

„Wir wissen nicht ob es eine Falle ist. Wir wissen gar nichts.", seufzte Natsuo. „Dieses Stück Papier hier ist ja sowieso vollkommen nutzlos. Nicht nur, dass es patschnass war und die Tinte verlaufen, nein, selbst trocken hätte es nichts gebracht!"

Die Adresse, die sie erhalten hatten, war schon mal falsch, soweit waren sie gekommen. Denn diesen Ort gab es gar nicht, wie sie mit Hilfe des PCs und Internets herausgefunden hatten.

„Schon gut. Wir haben ja Zeit.", sagte Yamato leise. Man merkte ihr aber deutlich an, dass sie am liebsten genau das Gegenteil gesagt hätte. Nur wollte sie wohl keine noch größeren Umstände machen. Es war ja schon freundlich genug gewesen, dass Soubi und Ritsuka sie bei sich aufgenommen hatten und das obwohl sie nicht gerade nett zu Ritsuka war.

„Wir haben keine Zeit!" warf Ritsuka ein. „Absolut nicht! Wir müssen sie finden und zwar schnell."

„Das sagst du doch nur, damit du mich schnell wieder loswerden kannst, oder?"

„Nein. Sondern weil ich nicht will, dass du... so traurig bist.", sagte er ruhig zu ihr und ihr Grinsen verschwand, wich einem Ausdruck, der verriet, dass sie sehr gerührt war – sie konnte die Tränen allerdings unterdrücken.

„Ich danke dir, Ritsuka. Aber eines musst du mir jetzt versprechen, sonst lasse ich dich mir nicht helfen."

Ritsuka sah sie verwundert an. Er wusste nicht, auf was sie hinauswollen könnte.

„Wenn wir Kouya gerettet haben und alles wieder in Ordnung ist, dann lässt du Soubi nicht mehr zappeln, klaro?"

„Jetzt hör halt auf zu zappeln!", schrie Natsuo Ritsuka an, der sich versuchte aus dem festen Griff Youjis zu befreien. Die beiden hatten eine Idee gehabt, Ritsuka als Köder einzusetzen, waren sich aber sicher, dass Ritsuka so, wie er gerade aussah, nicht gut genug dafür war.

Also hatten sie beschlossen, dass sie ihn ein klein wenig schick machen würden. Ritsuka war allerdings davon überhaupt nicht angetan und wehrte sich erbittert dagegen das Kleid anzuziehen, welches Natsuo und Yamato schnell zusammen genäht hatten.

Als Yamato nun auch noch mit Make-up ankam, war es ganz um Ritsuka geschehen und er sperrte sich ins Badezimmer ein. Dummerweise hatte er vergessen, dass Soubi gerade ein Bad nahm. Dieser starrte ihn nun verwirrt an und Ritsuka überlegte sich, ob das Kleid nicht doch die bessere Wahl gewesen wäre.

„Möchtest du auch ein Bad nehmen, Ritsuka-chan?"

„SOUBI!"

Ritsuka dachte daran aus der Tür zu stürmen und sich lieber als Mädchen verkleiden zu lassen, anstatt noch eine Minute länger im Bad zu verweilen, aber das leise Kichern, welches man hören konnte, machte ihm die Entscheidung leichter. Er zog sich aus und stieg zu Soubi in die Wanne.

Auslachen lassen wollte er sich jetzt sicher nicht, da war es noch besser, dass Soubi ihn nackt sehen konnte. Dieser war ganz entzückt davon, wenn er auch kurz einen äußert verdutzten Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht gehabt hatte.

„Schau nicht so.", grummelte Ritsuka. Er ließ sich etwas weiter ins Wasser sinken. „Du hast mich doch gefragt."

„Ja, das hab ich tatsächlich."

Soubi beließ es dabei, fragte aber, ob er Ritsuka den Rücken schrubben durfte. Dieser sagte nicht nein, was eine zweite, aber auch sehr angenehme Überraschung war.

Das Kichern von draußen wich dem Geräuschpegel des Fernsehers in dem gerade irgendeine Quizshow kam. Man konnte nicht genau verstehen, was gesagt wurde, aber das war Ritsuka nicht so wichtig.

Er lehnte sich an Soubis Brust und schloss die Augen für einen Moment. Soubi strich ihm über den Kopf und kraulte seine müde nach hinten gelegten Katzenohren.

„So kennt man dich gar nicht.", flüsterte ihm Soubi zu.

Das stimmte zwar, doch Ritsuka fühlte sich momentan so wie es war viel zu wohl, um peinlich berührt zu sein.

„Mag schon sein.", entgegnete ihm Ritsuka, der nun leise schnurrte. „Darf ich nicht...?"

Soubi sagte daraufhin nichts, sondern umarmte ihn. Natürlich durfte er, warum auch nicht. In schlimmen Zeiten braucht man Liebe, hatte einmal jemand zu ihm gesagt und Soubi war sich sicher, dass das eine schwere Zeit war – vielleicht noch schwerer werden würde.

„Ich glaube, wir sollten wieder zu den Dreien zurückgehen, wer weiß, was sie machen?"

Ritsukas Haut war schon ganz verschrumpelt und seine Lippen fingen an blau zu werden, also war er durchaus einverstanden damit. Aber ein wenig grämte er sich auch. So mit Soubi zusammen zu sein, war schön gewesen. Aber da sie ja die Wohnung teilten, würden sie sicher noch viele Gelegenheiten dazu haben und auch zu einigen weiteren Sachen, an die Ritsuka jetzt nicht denken wollte, da er sonst wieder einen roten Kopf bekommen würde.

Als sie aus dem Bad kamen, wurden sie interessiert empfangen. Youji seufzte genervt und steckte Natsuo und Yamato Geld zu.

Anscheinend hatten sie schon wieder gewettet. Aber das interessierte Ritsuka jetzt nicht besonders. Er trat ans Fenster und konnte sehen, dass es aufgehört hatte zu regnen.

„Ab jetzt kann es endlich losgehen, wir können Kouya suchen gehen!"

Youji, Natsou, Yamato und auch Soubi tauschten grinsend ein paar eindeutige Blicke aus und deuteten dann auf das Rüschenkleidchen. Pink war es, tailliert und ziemlich kurz.

„Ich zieh das nicht an!"


	7. TEARLESS

**TEARLESS**

Ritsuka drehte sich nach links und dann wieder nach rechts. Man hatte ihn unsanft geweckt und versuchte nun, ihn aus dem Bett zu werfen. Links stand Yamato, rechts waren Natsuo und Youji positioniert. Sie schubsten und zogen an ihm, aber er schaffte es immer gerade noch so sich ihren ausgestreckten Armen zu entziehen.

Die drei Angreifer lachten vergnügt. Vor lauter Gekreisch und Gezerre an seinen Extremitäten bemerkte Ritsuka nicht, wie die Tür des Schlafzimmers aufging und Soubi eintrat. Dieser schlich sich an das Bett heran, packte Ritsuka an den Hüften und riss ihn nach oben.

Erschrocken schrie Ritsuka auf und begann zu zappeln, als ob er einen epileptischen Anfall bekäme.

„Soubi! Lass mich sofort runter!"

„Wenn du mich Soubi-chan nennst, dann gerne."

Ritsuka zog eine Schnute und schüttelte stur den Kopf.

„Das werde ich nicht tun. Lass mich runter. Das ist ein Befehl."

„So was magst du doch, nicht wahr, Soubi-chan?", warf Yamato ein.

Soubi sah sie einen Moment ausdruckslos an, setzte Ritsuka dann sanft auf dem Boden ab und entfernte sich aus dem überfüllten Raum. Das Einzige, was man noch von ihm vernahm, war ein recht leise Dahingemurmeltes: „Das Mittagessen ist fertig."

„So spät ist es schon!"

Ritsuka sah die drei ungebetenen Gäste verstört an.

„Warum habt ihr mir das nicht gleich gesagt?", gab Ritsuka empört von sich. Entgeistert stand er da, ehe er sich wieder fing und die Schranktür aufriss.

„Raus hier jetzt, ich will mich umziehen!"

„Hast du Angst, wir sehen deinen Schwanz?", neckte ihn Yamato. Sie legte ihre Hand auf den Ansatz des sich in Wellen bewegenden Katzenschwanzes. Ritsuka zuckte daraufhin zusammen, drehte sich um hundertachtzig Grad und schlug ihre Hand weg. Mit hochrotem Kopf schmiss er die Dreierbande aus dem Schlafzimmer. Meinem und Soubis, dachte er verträumt.

Ganz wach war er noch immer nicht.

Yamato, Natsuo und Youji saßen schon am Frühstückstisch, als Ritsuka die Küche betrat. Mürrisch setzte er sich an seinen angestammten Platz und starrte die dampfenden Brötchen an. Dass sich Soubi tagtäglich die Mühe machte, frische Brötchen aufzubacken, war ihm schleierhaft, aber er hatte nichts dagegen. Der Duft nach frischem Teig, Marmelade und Soubi selbst, so früh am Morgen, ließ einen sanft aus dem Schlaf kommen und in den Tag gehen.

Momentan störte da nur die Chaostruppe etwas, die sich laut brüllend um die Erdbeermarmelade stritt.

„Möchtest du Nougataufstrich?", fragte Soubi und tippte Ritsukas Schulter an. Eigentlich hatte er ja auch Konfitüre haben wollen, aber wenn er sah, wie die Hälfte davon sich nun auf der Tischdecke verteilte, dachte er, Nougataufstrich wäre keine schlechte Idee. Er nahm das schwere Glas, welches Soubi ihm hingehalten hatte und bestrich sein Brötchen. Seine Fingerspitzen wurden kirschrot, von der Hitze, die von der Teigware ausging. Ritsuka ließ allerdings nicht zu, dass Soubi ihm das Brötchen entriss und es für ihn bestrich.

Soubi zuckte die Schultern, sah verständnislos drein und beschäftigte sich mit seinem eigenen Frühstück. Entgegen dem Rest hatte er einfach eine Scheibe Brot genommen und sie dünn mit Butter bestrichen. Das reichte ihm vollkommen.

Yamato fand, dass das ein Anlass war, Soubi kritisch zu beäugen.

„Du fällst ja nicht vom Fleisch."

Soubi antworte ihr nicht, ignorierte sie aber auch nicht vollständig. Er sah sie nur an. Oder besser: Er sah durch sie hindurch. Soubi kaute und seine Wangen hoben und senkten sich, während sein starrer Blick auf Yamato lag.

„Schon gut, dann halt nicht", meinte sie schmollend und schaffte es nun, sich die Marmelade zu besorgen.

„Wo fangen wir mit unserer Suche an?", versuchte Natsuo die Situation zu entschärfen. Yamato hätte ansonsten sicher mit einer neuen Stichelei gegen Soubi begonnen – und das mit vollem Mund!

Ritsuka rutschte auf seinem Stuhl herum und sah auf seinen Teller, der inzwischen schon mit Krümeln übersät war. Das Brötchen hatte er runter bekommen, aber nun war ihm übel.

„Woher soll ich denn das wissen? Am besten da, wo es am sinnigsten ist, oder?"

„Und wo ist es am sinnigsten, deiner Meinung nach, Yamato?", mischte sich Soubi nun doch wieder ins Gespräch ein. Die Hälfte seines Brotes hatte er gegessen, jetzt sah es allerdings so aus, als ob er schon satt sei.

Ritsuka betrachtete fragend Soubis Teller und überlegte, ob es Soubi möglicherweise genau so mulmig sein konnte wie ihm. Er verwarf den Gedanken. Soubi haderte nie, da war es sich so gut wie todsicher. Aber eben nicht ganz...

„Wir sollten vielleicht dort hingehen, wo wir unseren letzten Kampf hatten."

Soubi ließ seinen Blick zu Ritsuka schweifen, der nicht sofort bemerkte, dass Soubi nun wusste, dass sein Teller angestarrt wurde. Als er es bemerkte, wandte er sich mit blassrosa Lippen dem Tischtuch zu.

„Du meinst den Friedhof?"

„Genau. Da, wo du uns beinahe gekillt hättest, wäre Ritsuka nicht dazwischen gegangen", gab Yamato gereizt von sich. Vergeben hatte sie ihm das noch nicht ganz und sie hatte auch nicht vor, das in nächster Zeit zu tun.

„Das ist eine maßlose Übertreibung."

Soubi sah noch immer Ritsuka an, anstatt sich Yamato zuzuwenden, mit der er ja gerade sprach. Dass sich ihre Laune dadurch kaum besserte, wunderte keinen der weiteren Personen, die am Tisch saßen.

„Schau mich an, wenn ich mit dir rede!"

Yamato streckte sich über den Tisch, schnappte sich Soubis langes, silbernes Haar und zog ihn zu sich.

„Geht doch!"

Widerwillig blickte er Yamato nun in die Augen. Sie stierte ihn wütend an.

„Ich weiß nicht, was du für ein Wertesystem hast, aber wenn dir ein Menschenleben so wenig wert ist, dass du mich nicht mal angucken kannst, wenn ich mich darüber beschwere, dass du mich beinahe mal ermordet hast, dann..."

„Yamato, es reicht jetzt!"

Ansonsten wirkte es nicht, aber das Machtwort, das Ritsuka nun gesprochen hatte, ließ Yamato stumm zurück auf ihren Stuhl sinken.

„Kouya ist weg, schon vergessen? Möglicherweise ist sie in großer Gefahr. Lebensgefahr. Und du streitest dich über Dinge, die schon ein halbes Jahrzehnt her sind! Was für ein Wertesystem hast DU denn dann!"

Yamatos Mimik zeigte deutlich, dass sie geschockt war und Ritsuka sie unter der Gürtellinie getroffen hatte. Sie wusste, dass sie nicht besser war als Soubi. Vielleicht würde sie immer furchtbarer sein als er. Sich das eingestehen wollte sie aber eigentlich nicht so gerne.

„Wahrscheinlich habe ich gar keines..."

Sie seufzte deprimiert. Ihre Gedanken hingen an Kouya, sie klebten an ihr wie Kleister. Dabei hatte sie sich in den letzten Tagen so schön ablenken können. Soubi ärgern, Ritsuka ärgern und dem vorigen Tag und Youji und Natsuo hatte sie zu verdanken, dass ihr stetig neue Streiche für das Liebespaar einfielen. Jetzt fiel ihr gar nichts mehr ein. Nur Kouya. Es wurde betreten still am Tisch und Ritsuka bereute schon wieder, was er gesagt hatte. Dabei war er einen Moment lang sogar stolz auf sich gewesen.

Soubi hatte ihm kurz zugelächelt, seine Augen hatten etwas Dankendes ausgestrahlt. Sonst war es ja immer so, dass Soubi ihn aus misslichen Lagen rettete. Wahrscheinlich, so dachte Ritsuka, sollte ich auch stolz auf mich sein, obwohl sie traurig ist.

Ritsuka stand auf, ging um den Tisch herum und legte seine Arme um Yamatos Schultern. Sein schlängelnder Katzenschwanz strich ihr über die Wange und die weichen, flaumigen Haare seiner tierischen Öhrchen kitzelten ihre eigenen, menschlichen.

„Schon in Ordnung, Ritsuka. Du hast ja Recht."

Sie kraulte ihn und er schnurrte, und in diesem Moment beneidete sie Soubi ein klein wenig darum, einen „noch nicht erwachsenen" Partner zu haben. Die dünne Beschaffenheit der Katzenohren fühlte sich wundervoll unter den Fingern an. Am liebsten hätte sie nun stundenlang mit Ritsuka geschmust, aber sie wollte nicht riskieren, dass Soubi das beendete, wovon ihn Ritsuka vor einigen Jahren abgehalten hatte.

So lange Ritsuka noch freiwillig an ihr hing, genoss sie das Gefühl. Das schwarze Fell erinnerte sie an Kouya. Auch diese hatte einst schwarze Katzenöhrchen besessen. Ein Schmunzeln schlich sich auf Yamatos Gesicht. Bevor sie unanständig geworden ist, dachte sie vergnügt und fragte sich zeitgleich, wie lange es bei Soubi und Ritsuka denn noch dauern würde. Wie lange würde Soubi noch warten können? Viel wichtiger aber: Wie lange würde Ritsuka noch warten können?

„Gut, dann frühstücken wir jetzt zu Ende und machen uns dann gleich auf den Weg."

Ritsuka lächelte ihr sanft zu und ging wieder zurück an seinen Platz. Soubi stand stumm auf und schnappte sich, bevor die anderen drei Mitbewohner etwas sagen konnte, die Teller und den Brotkorb.

„Ich hab nicht gesagt, dass du...", begann Ritsuka, wurde aber mit keinem Blick Soubis gewürdigt. Dass Soubi einmal trotzig reagierte, hätte witzig sein können und Natsuo, Youji, ebenso wie Yamato, fanden das in der Tat komisch und lachten, doch Ritsuka presste seine blassen Lippen zu einer schmalen Linie zusammen.

„Soll ich dir helfen, Soubi?"

Es kam noch immer nichts von ihm. Soubi beschäftigte sich nun damit, den Geschirrspüler einzuräumen. Ritsuka hoffte nur, dass die Gläser nicht unter den strengen, bitter schauenden Augen Soubis zerspringen würden. Schnell sprang er auf und kam Soubi zu Hilfe. Dieser machte den Mund auf, endlich. Zum Protestieren kam er allerdings nicht, denn Ritsuka bedachte ihn mit einem nicht weniger strengem Blick als seinem eigenen.

Yamato stand nun ebenfalls auf, schnappte sich Zero-Male und sie setzten sich gemeinsam in das Gästezimmer, in dem sie auch zusammen hatten schlafen müssen in dieser Nacht. Fraglich war nur noch, wann sie wieder in einem Bett schlafen würden können. Wenn sie heute eine gute Spur aufnehmen könnten, so mussten sie sie gleich verfolgen und würden nicht warten können.

In dem kleinen Fernseher, der in dem Zimmerchen stand, bekam man nur drei Programme. Eines davon war aus Amerika, die anderen zwei waren nur Nachrichtensender. Das größte Manko des Fernsehers war aber, dass er nur schwarzweiße Bilder zeigte. Das hatte die dreiköpfige Rasselbande am vorigen Abend in einen Streit verwickelt, ob sie sich nicht rausschleichen sollten, ins Wohnzimmer, und den Fernseher der dort stand verwenden sollten. Yamato und Youji waren dafür gewesen, Natsuo hatte sich strikt geweigert. Er hatte gemeint, dass dieses nostalgische Gefühl doch schön sei und dass sie ohnehin besser früh schlafen gehen sollten. Dabei hatte er Youji besitzergreifend an sich gezogen und ihn unter die Decke gesteckt.

Yamato hatte sich darauf ein Lachen nur knapp verkneifen können. Sie war froh darüber, so einen tiefen Schlaf zu haben. Sonst hätte sie vielleicht auch gehört, ob die zwei Jungen unanständige Dinge getan hatten. Sie bezweifelte nicht, dass das der Fall gewesen war.

Sie versammelten sich, im Schneidersitz hockend, einen Kreis bildend, auf dem Gästebett. Die Matratze war ziemlich hart, wie Yamato bemerkte. Sie hatte auf einer aufblasbaren Schlafgelegenheit auf dem Boden genächtigt.

Zunächst hatte sich Yamato darüber bei Soubi beschwert, aber jetzt dachte sie, dass das nicht fair gewesen war. Youji und Natsuo hatten auf einer rippenbrechenden Pritsche schlafen müssen. Da war es weitaus besser auf dem Boden, aber wenigstens weich zu liegen.

„Wo liegt denn dieser ominöse Friedhof?", fragte Natsuo beiläufig. Anbei feilte er sich die Fingernägel. Stets, wenn Yamato sie sah, lief ihr ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken. Damit gekratzt zu werden war sicher nicht angenehm. Um die aufkommende innere Kälte abzuschwächen rieb sie ihre Arme warm.

„Es ist nicht weit von hier. In der Nähe ist diese große Lagerhalle..."

„Wo vor einigen Jahren eine Spielzeugfirma drin war?"

Youji sah interessiert auf. Er war bis eben noch in einen Artikel einer Jugendzeitschrift vertieft gewesen. In großen, dicken Lettern stand über den vielen, viel zu riesigen Fotos: „Ich glaube, ich bin schwanger!"

Yamato räusperte sich. Sie verhielt es sich, dazu einen Kommentar abzugeben, obwohl sie ihn nur zu gerne geneckt hätte, dass er so einen Artikel wohl kaum brauchen würde, auch wenn er aussah wie ein kleines Mädchen.

„Ja, genau. Sie hat vor drei Jahren geschlossen, glaube ich. Das war kurz nach dem Kampf, falls ich mich nicht irre."

„Weibliche Intuition und mörderische Intelligenz in einem... da wirst du dich wohl kaum irren", meinte Natsuo, dem gerade schmerzlich bewusst wurde, dass er sich den Nagel des kleinen Fingers eingerissen hatte.

„Da hast du auch wieder Recht." Yamatos Antwort kam genau so schnippisch, wie Natsuos Worte an sie gewandt gewesen waren.

„Wenigstens haben wir dann keinen weiten Weg. Ob in der Lagerhalle noch Spielzeug ist?"

Youjis Augen leuchteten ungewöhnlich. Er sah hellauf begeistert aus.

„Ich wusste schon immer, dass ihr nie erwachsen werden würdet. Ob jetzt mit oder ohne Ohren." Yamato seufzte und rollte gespielt die Augen nach oben.

„Dann ist deine weibliche Intuition sogar noch besser, als gedacht", versuchte Youji sich zu wehren. Seine Wangen waren rosa und sein Mund zu einer schmollenden Schnute gezogen.

„Aber sicher nicht so gut wie eure."

„Hört auf zu zanken!", herrschte Ritsuka sie von der Tür aus an. Mit verschränkten Armen stand er da und wartete darauf, dass man ihm die genügende Beachtung schenkte, damit er weiterreden konnte, ohne gleich das Brüllen anfangen zu müssen.

Widerwillig drehten sich Yamato, Youji und Natsuo in Ritsukas Richtung.

„Der Abwasch ist fertig, die Geschirrspülmaschine läuft automatisch. Wir können also gehen."

Der dreiste Chor antwortete ihm brav: „Geht in Ordnung!"

Ritsuka schüttelte den Kopf, zuckte mit den Schultern und verließ das Gästezimmer wieder. Er ging zurück zu Soubi.

Dieser stand an der Tür der Terrasse, die raus in den Garten führte. Das Wetter war gut, sehr gut sogar. Die Sonne schien, aber es war nicht zu heiß. Das Gras hob und senkte sich, als ob ein Riese irgendwo schlief und sein ruhiger Atem alles zum Schwingen brachte.

„Soubi...?"

Ritsuka trat an ihn heran und legte die Arme um seine Taille. Es würde sicher noch einen Moment dauern, bis Natsuo die Nägel fertiggefeilt hatte. Die Gefahr, bei irgend etwas erwischt zu werden, war also recht gering.

Soubi wandte sich Ritsuka erst langsam zu, sein Kopf bewegte sich quasi in Zeitlupe. Ritsuka wartete geduldig und schenkte ihm, als Soubi ihn endlich richtig ansah, ein herzerweichendes Lächeln. Er schmierte niemandem gern Honig ums Maul, aber heute machte er eine Ausnahme. Ritsuka konnte es nicht leiden, wenn Soubi deprimiert war. Dabei war er selbst oft genug der Grund dafür.

„Du bist zu groß...", murmelte er und versuchte die Arme um Soubis Hals zu legen. Erst als dieser sich nach unten beugte, gelang es Ritsuka.

„So besser?"

Ritsuka nickte, reckte den Hals und gab Soubi einen flüchtigen Kuss auf die aufgerauten Lippen. Anscheinend hatte Soubi vor lauter Starren vergessen, sich die Lippen hin und wieder zu befeuchten. Das holte er nach diesem Kuss nach. Er hoffte darauf, noch einen erhaschen zu dürfen.

„Viel besser."

Ritsukas Katzenschwanz, der sich in ebenso sanften Wellen wie das Gras bewegte, unterstrich den zufriedenen Blick. Soubis bitter nach unten gezogener Mund hob sich stetig mehr zu einem Lächeln an.

Ritsuka tippte Soubi auffordernd an die Schulter, woraufhin dieser sich hinkniete, die Arme um Ritsukas Unterleib gefächert.

„So ist es perfekt..."

Ritsuka ließ den Kopf ein Stück nach unten sinken. Seine Treffsicherheit war beachtlich. Er musste nicht erst nach Soubis Lippen suchen, um ihn küssen zu können.

„Warst du eigentlich gut in Französisch?", murmelte Soubi.

„Ich hatte immer eine glatte Eins", gab Ritsuka schmunzelnd zurück, ehe er Soubi erlaubte, seine Zunge für eine etwas unanständigere Kussart zu gebrauchen.

„Wir stören hier wohl?"

Yamato stand grinsend im Türrahmen. Youji und Natsuo gesellten sich zu ihr, grinsten ebenfalls. Ritsuka und Soubi ließen sich allerdings erst einmal nicht stören.

Erst, als sie keine Luft mehr bekamen, trennten sie sich voneinander. Beide lächelten und Ritsuka ließ sich ausnahmsweise nicht von der Dreierbande aus der Fassung bringen.

Vollkommen ruhig und gelassen erhob er sich wieder zu voller Größe und nickte Yamato, Youji sowie Natsuo zu.

„Jetzt nicht mehr."

Die Zero-Leute nickten anerkennend. Ritsuka wettete mit sich selbst, dass sie bestimmt wieder eine Wette abschließen würden, jetzt, wo sie das gesehen hatten. Er fragte sich, wer dieses Mal gewinnen würde.

Vielleicht würden eine, zwei oder gar alle drei Personen dieses Mal falsch liegen...

„Mann, ist das hier kalt!", beschwerte sich Yamato. Auf dem Friedhof war es totenstill, aber niemand traute sich das zu erwähnen. Jeder hätte wohl die freche Antwort geleistet, dass das nur natürlich war, wo hier doch tote Menschen unter der Erde lagen.

„Du hättest dir doch einen Mantel von uns ausleihen sollen."

Ritsuka strich über die dicke Jacke, die er sich übergezogen hatte.

„Ja, natürlich. Weil ich auch in die Kleidung von einem Riesen oder wahlweise eines Kleinkindes hineinpasse."

Gegen Ende ihrer Ansprache vernahm man glücklicherweise nur noch ein wütendes Grummeln. Sie ging einige Schritte vor dem Rest der Gruppe her. Hin und wieder sah sie sich genauer um, seufzte und lief weiter. Keine Anzeichen, dass Kouya vor kurzem hier gewesen war. Überhaupt keine Anzeichen, dass seit Jahren irgendjemand an diesem Ort gewesen war. Die Grabsteine waren schmutzig, einige Kreuze waren entzwei gebrochen. Selbst für eine Ruhestätte der Seligen wirkte der Friedhof viel zu tot.

„Wir könnten uns doch mal die Lagerhalle näher anschauen?", schlug Youji vorsichtig vor. Er blieb dicht hinter Natsuo, um sich im Zweifelsfall vor Yamato wegducken zu können. Natsuo hatte zwar längere und schärfere Nägel, aber Yamato, so dachte er, hatte sicherlich einiges an Erfahrung im Augen auskratzen.

Tatsächlich kam Yamato langsam auf die Zero-Male zu und bedachte sie mit ruhelosen, streng zusammengekniffenen Augen. Sie öffnete den Mund und Youji hielt den Atem an.

„Das ist gar keine so üble Idee!"

Sie klopfte ihm freundschaftlich auf die Schulter und zeigte ihr breitestes Grinsen. Der Vorschlag gefiel ihr augenscheinlich wirklich gut. Sie wandte sich wieder von der verdutzten Gruppe ab und lief schnurstracks in Richtung der verrottet aussehenden Halle. Ein blasser, in seine Einzelteile zerrissener Aufkleber hing an der Eingangstür. Er war wohl einmal pink gewesen, jetzt sah man von ihm aber nur noch vertrocknete weiße Krümel. Als Yamato die Tür öffnete – erstaunlicherweise schaffte sie es ganz alleine, obwohl die Tür aus Stahl war – bröckelten ein paar von den Krümeln auf den Boden und der Staub, der sich mitlöste, wehte Soubi direkt ins Gesicht.

Mürrisch entfernte er die Spinnhudeln aus seinem langen Haar.

„Das ist doch eh alles Grau in Grau, da musst du es doch nicht rausmachen."

Natsuo sah ihn mit großen, verständnislosen Augen an.

Soubi bedachte ihn kurz mit einem seiner ausdruckslos kalten Blicke und ging dann Ritsuka hinterher, der die Halle mit Yamato betreten hatte, als er noch damit beschäftigt gewesen war, sich von dem Dreck zu befreien.

Youji und Natsuo folgten ihm, hielten aber einen Sicherheitsabstand. Möglicherweise hatte er ja noch Staub im Haar, das sich lösen könnte und sie würden dann alles abbekommen.

Sich an den Händen haltend sahen sie nach oben. Man konnte den Wind pfeifen hören und wenn man den Kopf reckte, dann wusste man auch wieso. Das Dach war nicht mehr vorhanden, nur noch ein paar vereinzelte Platten lagen auf dem Boden der Halle herum.

„Wenigstens kann uns so nichts auf den Kopf fallen."

Youji seufzte erleichtert und ließ sich von Natsuo ziehen, der es schaffen wollte, Ritsuka, Soubi und Yamato wieder einzuholen. Die Drei standen in einem Halbkreis um eine graue Tonne herum und bewegten sich nicht.

„Was ist denn hier los?"

Ritsuka legte sich den Zeigefinger auf die Lippen, um ihnen zu deuten, dass sie still sein sollten. Sie sahen sich kurz an und dann wieder zurück, die Tonne genau betrachtend. Es war nichts Besonderes an ihr. Sie war alt, wie der Rest der Umgebung auch nicht mehr in einem besonders guten Zustand.

Flüsternd erhob Soubi die Stimme: „Irgend etwas ist da..."

„Ihr habt Angst vor einem Eichhörnchen, oder wie?"

Youji verhielt sich erst dann das Kichern, als ihm Natsuo einen Knuff in die Seite verpasste.

„Das ist ein Mensch."

Yamato ging auf die Tonne zu und es war ein Rascheln zu hören. Ein Fetzen Kleidung zeigte sich an der linken Seite und als Yamato ganz um das Objekt herumgegangen war, kam ein Mädchen zum Vorschein. Sie saß mit dem Rücken zu den Anderen und konnte so nicht sehen, dass drei erstaunt wirkende Gestalten dastanden. Erst als Ritsuka sie vorsichtig antippte fuhr sie herum. Mit vor Schreck weit aufgerissenen Augen sah sie von der Gruppe zu Yamato.

„Meine Güte! Ich dachte schon, hier würden Tiere rumstreunen!"

Das junge Mädchen wirkte erleichtert. Sie stand auf und klopfte sich den Staub von ihrem schwarzen Rock. Das Licht war in der Halle nicht gut, aber man konnte sehen, dass ihre Haut recht bleich war. Ritsuka hatte sich einen Moment gefragt, ob es ein Geist sein könnte, was sie hier aufgegabelt hatten, aber dazu wirkte sie nun etwas zu lebendig, als sie ihm heftig die Hand schüttelte. Außerdem hatte er noch nie einen Geist mit fettigen Haaren und Übergewicht gesehen.

„Freut mich eure Bekanntschaft zu machen, auch wenn ich wegen euch beinahe einen Herzinfarkt bekommen hätte! Mein Name ist Reika und... wer seid ihr?"


	8. TRUSTLESS

**TRUSTLESS**

Das junge Mädchen hatte sich als sechzehnjähriges Sacrifice herausgestellt. Als die Gruppe, inklusive Reika, die ihnen brav folgte, wieder aus der abrissreifen Halle heraustrat, konnte man im grellen Mondlicht sehen, dass sie nicht etwa einfach übergewichtig war – nein, sie war schwanger.

„Du musst doch mindestens im siebten Monat sein!", staunte Yamato, während sie ungefragt den kugeligen Bauch Reikas streichelte. Sie zuckte zurück, als sie einen Tritt gegen ihre Hand spürte. Das Kind war wohl genau so hyperaktiv wie dessen Mutter.

„Sieben und ein halber. Gut geschätzt", lobte sie Yamato und schlug ihr freundschaftlich auf den Rücken. Soubi fing sie gerade noch auf, sodass sie nicht zu Boden stürzte. Eine gebrochene Nase würde Yamato sich von niemanden gefallen lassen. Auch nicht von einer Schwangeren.

„Fangt jetzt bloß keinen Streit an", murrte Youji, was Natsuo mit einem heftigen Nicken unterstrich. Er führte auch den Satz seines Mitstreiters fort: „Wir haben wichtigere Dinge zutun. Oder hast du Kouya vergessen, Yamato?"

„Nein, natürlich nicht!", fauchte sie und riss sich von Soubi los, der sich sofort ein paar Meter entfernte und eine Zigarette anzündete, um sich nicht an dem Zickenkrieg beteiligen zu müssen. Reika folgte ihm ungefragt.

„Der Rauch ist nicht gut für ungeborene Kinder", versuchte er sie loszuwerden. Es klappte nicht. So grantig er auch dreinschaute, sie ging nicht.

„Und für geborene ist er gesund? Was für ein Schmarren."

Sie starrte ihn einen Moment lang an, und nickte sich dann selbst zu.

„Du bist doch der Fighter von Seimei, oder? Soubi Agatsuma?"

Der mittelschwere und ziemlich laut gewordene Streit von Yamato, Youji und Natsuo verstummte abrupt. Sie horchten interessiert auf, doch war es Ritsuka, der seine Stimme zuerst erhob: „Du kennst meinen Bruder?"

„Jeder Sadist, und auch jeder Masochist der Welt kennt deinen Bruder!", scherzte Reika, merkte aber schon bald, dass der Witz wohl nicht so lustig ankam, wie gedacht. „Ja, ja. Ich kenne deinen Bruder. Frag mich jetzt bitte nicht, woher, ich glaube, das erste Treffen zwischen ihm und mir ist nicht gerade die Story, die du hören willst."

„Ich will wissen, ob du eine Ahnung hast, wo er sich momentan befindet."

Reika setzte schon an zu antworten, stoppte dann aber und verschloss ihre Lippen wieder. Sie schüttelte den Kopf und sah zum ersten Mal ernst drein.

„Ihr habt euch noch immer nicht vorgestellt. Erst will ich eure Namen... Soubis kenne ich allerdings schon."

Sie lächelte Soubi an und schenkte ihm ein Augenzwinkern. Soubi sah sie nur ratlos an, zuckte mit den Schultern und nahm einen weiteren tiefen Zug.

Ritsuka deutete auf die beiden Zero-Male und verkündete: „Auch wenn sie nicht so aussehen, sie sind männlich. Mehr oder weniger. Youji und Natsuo."

In der Reihenfolge, in der Ritsuka sie aufzählte, gaben sie Reika die Hand. Ritsuka bedachten sie dank des Kommentars über ihre Androgynität mit herausgestreckten Zungen und einem boshaft im Chor gezischtem „Selber!". Ritsuka interessierte sich nicht dafür.

„Das hier ist Yamato, sie sucht nach ihrer Freundin."

„Lebensabschnittspartnerin", korrigierte Yamato, doch sie wurde ignoriert. Ritsuka plapperte munter weiter.

„Ich bin Ritsuka Aoyagi, aber das wusstest du wahrscheinlich auch schon."

„Dass du sein Bruder bist schon, wie du heißt nicht. Außer dem Nachnamen natürlich, glaub kaum, dass du schon verheiratet bist."

Sie lachte schallend und warf Soubi abermals einen Seitenblick zu. Ritsuka wusste nicht, was er davon halten sollte. Bisher hatte er kaum jemanden kennen gelernt, ausgenommen seiner Mutter und Soubi, die Seimei kannten. Dieses Mädchen schien ihn sogar ziemlich gut zu kennen. Und sie schien Yamato, Youji sowie Natsuo ähnlich zu sein, so wie sie ständig zweideutig grinsend zwischen ihm und Soubi hin-, und hersah. Merkte man ihnen wirklich so stark an, dass sie ein Paar waren?

Ritsuka errötete bei dem Gedanken und war froh, als Reika erneut das Wort ergriff.

„Seimei hat mir einiges über Soubi erzählt. Einen Bruder hat er nur einmal kurz erwähnt. Aber mach dir nichts draus, mich erwähnt er auch nie."

„Warum sollte er auch?", schnappte Ritsuka. Er empfand Reika als immer unsympathischer. Leider war sie aber auch ein viel zu guter Anhaltspunkt, um sie einfach wegzuschicken. Oder wahlweise in die Luft zu jagen, was, wie Ritsuka dachte, sicher schön anzusehen wäre.

„Na hör mal. Ich war es immerhin, der ihm geholfen hat, seinen richtigen Fighter zu finden. Und wie ich das sehe, könnte ich dir dabei auch noch gut helfen, oder?"

Reika bedachte ihn mit einem kühlen Blick und kritisch zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen. Eigentlich hatte sie sich den Bruder Seimeis anders vorgestellt. Nicht so... klein, niedlich und wuschelig.

„Könntest du uns nicht einfach einen Tipp geben, wo Seimei sich gerade aufhält?", mischte sich Soubi ein. Dass Ritsuka Reika mit seinem abweisendem Verhalten vertrieb, auch wenn er nicht glaubte, dass man diese Göre so schnell vertreiben konnte, kam gar nicht in Frage.

„Das könnte ich schon. Allerdings, sagen wir es mal frei von der Leber weg: Ich hab seit knapp zwei Wochen kaum mehr was zwischen die Zähne bekommen. Immer nur Ratten, das macht nicht gerade satt, wisst ihr? Schmeckt auch nicht so besonders. Gut, die Eichhörnchen sind etwas schmackhafter, aber eben auch schwerer zu fangen und zuzubereiten. Nach wie vor nicht genug für Zwei." Sie strich liebevoll über ihren Babybauch.

Die einzige Person, die weder bleich wurde, noch sich gleich in den nächsten Busch erbrach, war Soubi.

„Schön, dann gehen wir jetzt essen", seufzte er. So schnell, wie er sich das gedacht hatte, würden sie wohl doch nicht an neue Informationen kommen.

Ritsuka, Youji und Natsuo staunten nicht schlecht, als sie sahen, in welchem Tempo Reika fähig war, die Nahrungsaufnahme zu vollziehen. Nur Yamato interessierte sich dafür gar nicht, und Soubi hatte sich ohnehin nach draußen verzogen, um sich eine weitere Zigarette zu genehmigen.

„Von wem bist du eigentlich schwanger?", versuchte Ritsuka eine Konversation aufzubauen. Er konnte Reika nicht ausstehen, aber schweigend und nichtstuend an einem Tisch mitten in einem feinen Restaurant zu hocken und die Wand anzustarren fand er weitaus schlimmer, als mit der kleinen Hexe zu reden.

„Ja, genau. Hast du einen Freund? Oder sogar einen Mann?", fragte Yamato, deren Interesse Ritsuka mit diesem Gesprächsthema sofort eingefangen hatte.

Reika hob den Kopf und blickte unsicher in der Runde umher. Sie hasste es, beim Essen gestört zu werden. Sie schluckte die Ladung Spaghetti, die sie sich eben noch einverleibt hatte, hinunter und begann dann im Flüsterton zu erklären: „Nein, ich habe keinen Freund. Auch keinen Mann."

„Aber du stehst auf Jungs, oder? Die da nämlich nicht."

Yamato schenkte Natsuo einen giftigen Blick, sah dann wieder zu Reika und wartete ab, bis diese weitersprach.

„Ich habe einfach gerne Sex. Nichts weiter", erläuterte sie achselzuckend. „Das Kondom wird wohl ein Loch gehabt haben. Mehr kann ich dazu auch nicht sagen. Keine Ahnung, wer als Erzeuger alles in Frage kommt."

Ritsukas Mund klappte weit auf.

„Du hast wirklich keine Ahnung? Ich meine...", stotterte er, fand aber nicht die richtigen Worte. Yamato erledigte das nach einigen Sekunden Stille für ihn.

„Es muss doch vor sieben Monaten passiert sein. Kannst du da nicht irgendwie kleinere Kreise ziehen, was die Verdächtigen angeht?"

„Ich hab es auf Discotoiletten gemacht, da war es dunkel. Ich hab nicht mal nach den Namen gefragt."

„Nettes Hobby, Toilettenfi-..."

„Yamato", schnitt ihr Soubi das Wort ab, der gerade wieder hereingekommen war. „Nicht. Das geht uns nichts an."

„Ganz genau", stimmte Ritsuka ihm zu und warf Yamato einen erbosten Blick zu, ehe er sich an Soubi wandte, der sich neben ihn gesetzt hatte. Er schenkte ihm ein leichtes Lächeln, das Soubis Laune etwas erhellte. Dennoch war er weiterhin recht frustriert. Er sah auf den Berg an Essen, den Reika bestellt hatte und dachte geknickt an das Geld, das es kosten würde.

„Was bringt es mir zu wissen, wer der Vater ist?", seufzte Reika und lehnte sich in ihrem Stuhl zurück. Sie betrachtete die Wand, als wäre sie eins der Sieben Weltwunder.

Yamato nickte verständnisvoll.

„Vielleicht ist es zuviel gesagt, aber ich denke, ich kann dich verstehen."

Sie lächelte Reika an, die dies erwiderte und sich dann daran machte, die Reste auf dem Teller in ihren Mund wandern zu lassen.

„Auf einen kleinen Hosenscheißer kann ich auch so aufpassen... sollte es noch nötig werden", murmelte sie gedankenversunken.

Der Rest der Truppe sah sich verwundert an, doch nur Yamato, deren Blick nun starr auf Reika geheftet war, stellte die Frage, die ihnen allen auf der Zunge lag.

„Wie meinst du das? ‚Falls es noch nötig sein wird'?"

Reika schüttelte den Kopf.

„Hat sehr gut geschmeckt. Dann will ich euch mal den entscheidenden Hinweis geben, der euch, meiner Meinung nach, kein Stück weiterbringen wird, aber ihr wolltet es ja nicht anders. Ihr sucht als Seimei, hm?"

Ritsuka sah hinüber zu Soubi. So angespannt hatte er ihn noch nie erlebt. Ihm selbst kam nur eine Gänsehaut, und er dankte seinem Körper dafür. Wenigstens einer von ihnen musste ruhig bleiben. Normalerweise fiel diese Rolle Soubi zu.

„Wir suchen Seimei, korrekt." Ritsukas Stimme bebte, und er räusperte sich, bevor er weitersprach: „Und du kannst uns sagen, wo er ist?"

„Ich kann euch sagen, wo er vorgestern war."

„Er lebt also", sagte Soubi. Ritsuka fürchtete, Soubi würde sich gleich übergeben müssen, so blass war er. Vorsichtig berührte Ritsuka Soubis Hand, der sie nach kurzem Zögern ergriff und fest umklammert hielt.

„Oh ja, das kann man wohl so sagen. Hat mir meine Ratte versaut. Furchtbarer Kerl."

„Du hattest ja jetzt zu essen, also?", fauchte Ritsuka. Es klang nicht besonders bedrohlich. Ein ängstlicher Unterton schwang mit.

Reika starrte ihn eine Weile an, ohne etwas zu sagen. Sie nahm einen tiefen Atemzug, atmete wieder aus, und sagte: „Ich kann euch führen. Dann seid ihr auf der sicheren Seite und müsst mir nicht noch länger zuhören."

Sie erhob sich und wartete darauf, dass es ihr die anderen gleichtaten. Youji und Natsuo waren die ersten, die ihr nach draußen folgten. Yamato blieb noch kurz bei Soubi und Ritsuka sitzen.

„Es wird alles gut werden. Wir finden Kouya und dann wird auch alles andere gut werden", flüsterte sie, ein kramphaftes Lächeln auf den Lippen. Sie war sich selbst nicht hundertprozentig sicher. Aber Ritsuka und Soubi glaubten ihr dennoch. Sie wollten es.

„Oh nein", stöhnte Yamato, „nicht noch so eine Bruchbude." Sie klopfte gegen die Glastür des Gebäudes, neben dem ein modriges Schild mit der Aufschrift „Tsuki – Kinderklinik" stand. Das Glas sprang und Yamato ging einen Schritt zurück, sah skeptisch zu Reika und fragte: „Das ist dein Ernst, nicht wahr?"

„Mein voller Ernst", gab sie fröhlich zurück und schlenderte zu einem zerbrochenen Fenster nicht weit ab vom Eingang, vor dem Yamato und der Rest noch stehen blieben.

Yamato seufzte genervt, ließ sich dann aber doch dazu herab, Reika zu folgen.

„Kommt schon, ihr faulen Kerle", herrschte sie Soubi, Ritsuka, Youji und Natsuo an. Grummelnd gingen sie den beiden Mädchen hinterher.

„Glaubst du wirklich, dass Soubi da durchpasst?" Natsuo begutachtete das Fenster argwöhnisch. Es war zwar, außer ganz am Rand, kein Glas mehr darin, und man konnte sich gefahrlos hindurchzwängen, aber Soubi war um einiges größer als sie.

„Ach, mach dir da mal keine Sorgen. Wir ziehen, Ritsuka, du schiebst, sollte es nicht reichen." Reika gluckste: „Da kannst du dann ganz frei den netten Hintern zwicken."

Ritsukas Gesicht lief in Windeseile kirschrot an, doch er nickte.

Reika, Yamato, Youji und auch Natsuo stiegen durch das Fenster hindurch. Ungeduldig wie Yamato war, angesichts der Tatsache, dass Kouya auch ganz in der Nähe sein konnte, durchsuchte sie alle Schränke in dem kleinen, typisch Krankenhaus in weiß gehaltenem Zimmer.

Ein Untersuchungstisch stand nirgends, aber ein Schreibtisch war in der Mitte des Raumes platziert worden. Yamato vermutete, dass hier wohl Sprechstunden abgehalten wurden. Allerdings musste das schon eine ganze Weile her sein, denn als sie es sich auf dem Tisch bequem machen wollte, stob eine Staubwolke hervor.

Youji und Natsuo kicherten gehässig. Reika, die das Ganze nicht mitbekomme hatte, zog an Soubis Armen. Da sie alleine nicht stark genug war, plumpste sie irgendwann auf den Boden. Fluchend stand sie wieder auf und warf Natsuo und Youji einen strengen Blick zu.

„Helft ihr mir jetzt mal, ja?"

Schuldbewusst trotteten sie zu Reika und packten Soubi bei den Händen.

Derweil stand Ritsuka draußen und verlagerte sein Gewicht abwechselnd auf das rechte und linke Bein. Er hoffte einfach, dass Soubi so hindurchflutschen würde und er nicht nachzuhelfen brauchte.

Von Minute zu Minute wurde er sich dessen ungewisser. Soubi rutschte zwar regelmäßig mehr in den Raum, hing aber trotzdem noch zur Hälfte draußen. Von Innen konnte man erboste Schreie hören. Von welchem der Mädchen sie kamen, konnte Ritsuka nicht ausmachen. Er war sich nicht einmal sicher, dass es nicht doch Youji oder Natsuo waren, die da schrieen.

„Na schön", krächzte Ritsuka. Dank der ständigen Aussetzung von Staub war er schon ganz heiser. Dass er Natsuo und Youji unablässig hinterher brüllen musste, tat natürlich auch einiges dazu. Er legte die Hände auf Soubis Hinterteil. Nun konnte man ein Kichern hören, doch Ritsuka ließ sich davon nicht entmutigen.

„Soubi fällt!", warnte er, und verpasste Soubi einen ordentlichen Schubser. Dieser sorgte dafür, dass er endlich durch das Fenster fiel.

Innen machte er unabsichtlich eine Rolle, und stieß damit auch Youji und Natsuo zu Boden. Sie kreischten und warfen mit unflätigen Wörtern um sich, aber Yamatos und Reikas schallendes Gelächter übertönte die Verzweiflungsrufe.

„Hilfe! Runter! Wir ersticken!"

„Übertreibt nicht", lachte Reika und half Soubi, der reichlich durcheinander dreinblickte, wieder auf. Genau in diesem Moment kam Ritsuka durchs Fenster geklettert. Er bedachte die Bande mit einem argwöhnischem Blick.

„Sollte Seimei hier gewesen sein, dann wird er jetzt wohl abgehauen sein, nach dem Kaspertheater, das ihr hier veranstaltet."

„'Tschuldige", murmelten die Anderen, außer Yamato, die immer noch giggelte.

„Wo genau hat sich Seimei aufgehalten, Reika?", fragte Ritsuka, während er sich den Staub von den Klamotten klopfte.

„Ach, mal hier, mal da. Aber am liebsten in der Pathologie."

„Hier ist eine Leichenhalle!", staunten die ZERO-male. Natsuo tippte Youjis Kinn an, damit dieser wieder den Mund schloss. „Hier zieht's", murrte er.

„Ja, klar. Gibt's doch in fast jedem Krankenhaus." Reika zuckte mit den Schultern. „Im Keller natürlich. Lasst uns doch mal nachschauen, vielleicht gibt uns ein freundlicher Geist Auskunft."

„G-G-Geist?", stotterte Yamato.

Reika betrachtete Yamatos Beine, an denen man gut sehen konnte, wie sich eine immer heftigere Gänsehaut auf ihrem Körper ausbreitete, und kräuselte die Lippen zu einem hinterhältigen Grinsen: „Angst?"

„I-I-Ich? Ich doch n-n-nicht."

Reika legte ihr einen Arm um die Schultern und zog sie hinaus auf den Flur. Sie winkte, um die Jungs dazu zu bringen, ihnen hinterherzukommen.

„Keine Sorge. Hier gibt's keine Geister. Sonst würde ich doch nicht schwanger, wie ich nun mal bin, hier herumlaufen, oder?"

„Ich weiß nicht. Dir trau ich das zu..."

Reika seufzte verzweifelt: „Ich schein kein gutes Licht auf mich selbst zu werfen."

Ritsuka lief am Ende der Gruppe. So konnte er besser darauf achten, dass Youji und Natsuo nicht plötzlich Reißaus nahmen. Er starrte auf den verdreckten gekachelten Boden, der sich unendlich in die Länge zu ziehen schien.

Dank dem schlurfenden Tempo, das Ritsuka bevorzugte, wenn er nachdachte, wurde die Distanz zwischen ihm und den Anderen immer größer.

Nur Soubi bemerkte, dass Ritsuka nicht mehr in nächster Nähe war, und hielt kurz an, um auf ihn zu warten. Er legte einen Arm um ihn, und schob ihn weiter nach vorne, um ihn besser im Auge zu haben. Sonst würden sie sich möglicherweise noch verlieren. Von draußen hatte die Klinik nicht groß ausgesehen, innen breitete sich vor ihnen ein Irrgarten aus grün-weißen Gängen aus.

„Alles in Ordnung, Ritsuka?"

„Geht schon", seufzte er, und griff nach Soubis Hand. „Ich bin nur... ein wenig nervös."

„Verständlich", sagte Soubi so leise, dass Ritsuka Probleme hatte, ihn zu verstehen. „Ich wohl auch."

„Wir... wir schaffen das schon." Ritsukas aufmunterndes Lächeln, sowie seine feste Stimme schenkten Soubi neuen Mut.

„He, Turteltauben, beeilt euch mal!"

Auf das barsche Kommando von Reika, die schon am Ende des Ganges angekommen war und anscheinend gerade einen weiteren Streit mit Yamato vom Zaun gebrochen hatte, beeilten sie sich, zu ihr zu kommen.

„Hier sind keine Geister, das hab ich dir nun schon mindestens tausendmal gesagt."

„Kannst du sooft sagen, wie du willst, ich glaub dir nicht!"

„Meine Güte, Seimei könnte hier sein und du hast Sorge, dich könnte ein Gespenst erschrecken?"

„Seimei kann ich ja anfassen..."

„Den willst du anfassen? Ich dachte, du wärst lesbisch?"

„Doch nicht so!"

„Mann, hört doch auf mit dem Gezeter!", maulte Youji, der es sich auf einem Fenstersims gemütlich gemacht hatte. Natsuo lehnte an ihm, hatte die Augen geschlossen und gähnte herzhaft. Youji küsste Natsuos Nacken. Dann lehnte er schläfrig den Kopf auf Natsuos Schultern und schien schon wegzudösen, als Reika ihm einen Klaps auf den Kopf verpasste.

„Erst beschweren und dann pennen, so kennen wir das ja von euch Männern!"

„Dazu kann ich nichts sagen, ich bin ein künstlich erschaffenes Produkt", meinte Natsuo achselzuckend.

„Wie auch immer." Reika schüttelte missmutig den Kopf. „Diese Treppe führt zum Keller... eigentlich war da ja mal eine Tür davor, aber..."

„Die Bude ist genau so alt und verkommen wie die Lagerhalle, in der wir dich aufgegabelt haben und die Tür bestimmt schon zu Staub zerfallen?", versuchte es Yamato.

„Ganz genau." Reika nickte und nahm die ersten paar Stufen, wandte sich dann um und sah erwartungsvoll nach oben. „Los jetzt, oder wollt ihr da anwachsen?"

„Hat die einen Ton drauf", beschwerten sich die ZERO-male, gingen ihr aber dennoch hinterher.

„Kann man wohl sagen", stimmte Yamato zu. „Aber wir brauchen sie nun mal. Das ist nicht von der Hand zu weisen."

„Und wenn es doch eine Falle ist?", fragte Youji, nahm drei Stufen auf einmal und hielt sich dann krampfhaft an Natsuo fest, um nicht umzukippen und den Rest des Weges hinunterzupurzeln.

„Ihr stellt euch die Fallen selbst ja besser, als ich es könnte", murrte Reika, die mit verschränkten Armen ein paar Stufen weiter dastand.

Youjis Gesicht lief rot an, aber er verkniff sich jeglichen Kommentar. Genau wie Natsuo, der Reika zwar missbilligend gemustert, den Mund aber gehalten hatte.

„Geht jetzt weiter", sagte Ritsuka so ruhig er konnte. Er war auch noch nicht überzeugt, dass es keine Falle war, aber genau wie Yamato und Soubi wusste er, dass sie sich blind auf Reika verlassen mussten. Eine andere Wahl hatten sie nicht und ob sie je eine weitere Option bekommen würden, war fraglich.

Als Ritsuka an Yamato vorbeiging, hörte er, wie sie einen Singsang vor sich hinmurmelte: „Lass es keine Falle sein, lass es keine Falle sein..."


	9. SKINLESS

**SKINLESS**

Umso mehr Treppenstufen nach unten sie nahmen, desto stärker stank es. Es roch nach verbranntem Fleisch, doch nicht so, wie wenn man grillte. Eher so, wie wenn ein Haus abbrannte. Reika hielt sich die Hand vor den Mund und rümpfte die Nase. "Das stinkt ja noch erbärmlicher als beim letzten Mal."

Yamato nahm dankend das Taschentuch, welches Ritsuka ihr hinhielt, an. Er selbst hatte sich, Soubi und den beiden ZERO-Male auch eines gegönnt, um wenigstens nicht das Gefühl haben zu müssen, Pelz zu kauen. Die Luft war dick und schwer. Ritsuka hatte das Gefühl, ihm würden die Beine nach unten gezogen, als müsste er bald krabbeln, um überhaupt noch vorwärts zu kommen.

Soubi musste sich inzwischen ducken. Der Treppengang wurde immer niedriger und schmaler, und schien gar nicht enden zu wollen.

"Das hatte ich auch schon mal kürzer in Erinnerung", sagte Reika, die sich an die Wand lehnte und tief ein- und ausatmete.

"Schwangere sind selten besonders fit." Yamato verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. "Aber da musst du jetzt eben durch. Wer hat uns denn hergebracht? Also: Lauf gefälligst weiter."

Reika seufzte. "Ja doch, ja doch... es dürfte auch nicht mehr weit sein." Sie ließ ihren Blick an die Decke schweifen. Dort war genau das, was sie suchte. Ein strahlend weißes, aufgemaltes Kreuz.

"Sieht frisch aus", sagte Yamato.

"Ist es auch. Das soll eine Orientierungshilfe sein. Der Gang ist eben doch einige Meterchen lang."

"Die Erbauer sind bestimmt sportlich gewesen."

"Man weiß nicht, wer dieses Krankenhaus erbaut hat. Es gibt Leute, die erzählen Gerüchte..."

Ritsuka blinzelte. "Gerüchte?"

"Angeblich wäre dieses Gebäude von einem Tag auf den anderen plötzlich hier gewesen. Jemand hat es dann aufgekauft. Eigentlich gehörte es, herrenlos wie es war, ja der Stadt, die es dann an Privatleute weitergegeben hat. Angeblich, weil sie Angst vor dem Haus hatten. Aber das sind wirklich alles nur Gerüchte." Reika lächelte besänftigend. "Ihr braucht euch nicht zu fürchten."

"Fürchten? Dazu tun uns die Beine zu weh!", murrten Youji und Natsuo.

"Keine Sorge, noch ein paar Kurven, dann dürften wir da sein. Ich hoffe nur, das Licht funktioniert wieder."

"Oben hat es auch nicht funktioniert, wieso sollte es dann unten funktionieren?", sagte Yamato.

Reika schüttelte den Kopf. "Nicht weiter wichtig."

"Seimei braucht Licht", sagte Soubi.

"Schlaues Bürschchen. Aber von dir hatte ich auch nichts anderes erwartet." Schmunzelnd stieß Reika sich von der Wand ab und ging weiter. Yamato, Youji, Natsuo, Ritsuka und der etwas verdatterte Soubi folgten ihr wenige Sekunden später.

"Oh mein Gott", gab Yamato hustend von sich. "Hier stinkt es wie..."

"Wie auf einem schlecht gepflegten Freiluftfriedhof auf dem nur Brandopfer liegen?" Reika presste die Augen zusammen.

Youji und Natsuo blieben auf der letzten Treppenstufe stehen und zogen Grimassen, während der Rest der Truppe weiter in den Raum ging. Reika tastete sich an der Wand entlang. Als sie auf etwas Glitschiges stieß, das ihr zwischen die Fingern hindurchlief, drückte sie. Augenblicklich war der Raum in ein hellgrünes Licht getaucht.

Reika sah angewidert ihre Hand an. In den Fingerzwischenräumen hing Plasma. Sie war sich so gut wie sicher, dass es menschliches war.

"Oh mein Gott", sagte Yamato.

"Das hattest du schon mal erwähnt." Reika schüttelte ihre Hand so heftig sie konnte. Das Ergebnis war, dass ihre Kleidung das Plasma abbekam.

"Ich weiß, dass ich das schon mal erwähnt habe, aber..."

Ritsuka stemmte die Hände in die Hüften. "Schon gut, schon gut. Gehen wir weiter. Youji, Natsuo, wo bleibt ihr denn?"

"Kommen schon!"

Der Raum war vollständig leergeräumt. Am hinteren Ende war ein breiter Durchgang, hinter dem das Licht noch grüner aber auch schummriger wurde. Ritsuka glaubte, einen Operationstisch erkennen zu können. "Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich weitergehen möchte."

Ritsuka wandte sich Reika zu. Diese zuckte zu seinem Missfallen nur die Achseln und ging weiter. "Da müsst ihr jetzt durch. Sind doch nur tote Menschen hier gelagert worden."

"Aufgeschlitzte tote Menschen", warf Youji ein.

"Wären dir lebendige denn lieber?" Reika grinste ihn an. "Ihr seid ja solche Angsthasen. Es wird schon kein böser Dämon aus irgendeiner Ecke hervorspringen und euch zu Tode würgen oder beißen."

"Das nicht..." Yamato starrte ein Loch in der Wand an. Es hingen Essensreste an der mit Schimmel bedeckten Tapete, die wohl einst über den mindestens ein Meter breiten Durchgang geklebt worden war. "Aber Rattenbisse halte ich schon für ekelerregend genug."

Reika rollte mit den Augen. "Du warst mal ne halbe Katze. Katzen fressen Ratten."

"Hey!"

Ritsuka packte Yamato am Arm und zog sie beiseite. Wütend starrte er sie an, und obwohl er wusste, dass sie ihm am liebsten mitgeteilt hätte, er habe ihr nichts zu befehlen, er sei ohnehin auch jünger und solle Respekt vor der älteren Generation haben, wusste er ebenso gut, dass sie mit nur einem Wort zur Besänftigung zu bringen war: "Kouya. Denk an Kouya."

Yamato legte die Stirn in Falten. Ritsuka ließ ihren Arm los und ging zu Soubi vor, der Reika, Youji und Natsuo gefolgt war. Sie standen vor einer Stahltür und Reika nestelte an deren Schloss. Yamato folgte Ritsuka, zog eine Nadel aus der Brusttasche ihres Jacketts hervor und reichte sie Reika.

"Damit geht es vielleicht."

"Das ist 'ne Stahltür."

"Nicht zu übersehen. Glänzt so schön und sieht so stabil aus."

Reika blickte unwillig die Nadel an.

"Probieren geht über Studieren." Yamato nickte der Stahltür zu. "Und irgendwie muss man da ja durchkommen."

"Vielleicht durch das Rattenloch?", sagte Youji kichernd. Natsuo warf ihm einen strengen Blick zu. Soubi allerdings nickte.

"So schlecht ist diese Idee gar nicht."

"Ne, nur total widerlich. Erst meine Nadel, dann das Rattenloch, bitte, ja?"

Reika steckte die Nadel ins Schloss, und nach wenigen Sekunden war ein Knacken zu hören: Das vordere Teil war abgebrochen. Mit dem Stumpf in der Hand wandte sie sich an Yamato. "Rattenloch."

Youji stieg, da es seine Idee gewesen war und weil Yamato ihn schubste, als Erster hindurch. Er quiekte wie ein Schwein beim Schlachter. Oder vielleicht eher wie ein Schlachter wenn ihn das Schwein in den Hintern biss.

"Hier ist alles nass!"

"Ach ne, ich dachte, der Schimmel wäre hier weil's so schön warm und trocken ist", sagte Yamato und stieg als nächste durch das Loch. Sie rümpfte die Nase und sah sich um. Die Wände waren aus Stein und insgesamt kam sie sich vor, als hätte sie die Kanaille betreten. "Hier ist es wirklich verdammt nass."

Ritsuka kam als nächster durch die Wand und rutschte beinahe aus, konnte allerdings noch von Soubi, der direkt nach ihm durch das Loch kletterte, aufgefangen werden. Reika und Natsuo folgten.

"Das ist nicht nur nass, vor allem stinkt es hier." Reika tätschelte ihren Bauch. "Mein Baby kriegt wegen euch noch eine Atemwegsvergiftung, oder so."

"Wenn man bedenkt, wo wir dich gefunden haben, dann hat es das und vieles anderes schon längst."

Reika streckte Yamato die Zunge raus. Sie krempelte ihre Ärmel hoch, als wolle sie etwas besonders Schweres hochheben, und trat nach vorne. Ihr Gesicht verzog sich zu einer unmenschlichen Fratze. "Mann, das Wasser hier geht einem ja bis zu den Eierstöcken!"

Sie watete noch ein paar Schritte weiter und versank bis zur Taille in der grau-braunen Grütze.

"Hilft ja alles nichts." Reika winkte der Gruppe erwartungsvoll zu.

Ritsuka war der Erste, der sich in die Kloaken-Suppe wagte. Soubi folgte ihm und behielt schützend eine Hand um Ritsukas Hüfte. Youji und Natsuo zogen zunächst lange Gesichter, taten es ihnen dann aber nach, wenn auch unter starkem Fluchen.

"Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich mal durch Scheiße laufen würde."

"Yamato, musstest du das jetzt aussprechen?" Natsuo hob seine Haare in die Höhe, damit sie nicht ins Wasser fielen. Youji hatte daran nicht gedacht und hielt es jetzt, da seine Haare zu zwei Vierteln schon mit braunem Abwasser verdreckt waren nicht mehr für nötig, sie noch hochzuhalten.

"Herrgott eins, wenn es doch so ist."

"Es wäre aber nicht halb so realistisch gewesen, wäre es unausgesprochen geblieben", schnaubte Youji.

"Wenigstens ist es schon so dreckig, dass keine Insekten oder Nagetiere mehr hier leben." Reika deutete auf die toten Tiere, die obenauf schwammen.

Yamato zuckte zusammen, Youji würgte und Natsuo ließ es sich nicht nehmen, sich ohne Vorwarnung auf Soubis Rücken zu erbrechen.

"Es ist dunkel."

"Hier war es schon von Anfang an dunkel, du Eumel."

"Aber jetzt sieht man seine Hand nicht mehr vor Augen."

"Die Scheiße im Wasser aber auch nicht mehr."

"Hört jetzt gefälligst auf!", fuhr Ritsuka den ZERO-male und Yamato dazwischen.

Reika zog eine Leiter herunter, die mit unbekannt aussehenden Pilzkulturen bedeckt war. Sie hatte die Streitgespräche der Anderen ignoriert und sich nur ab und an mit Soubi abgesprochen, ob die Kleinen denn überhaupt noch in der Nähe wären. Was, angesichts des ständigen Radaus, eine unnötige Frage gewesen war. Aber wenigstens hatte sie von dem Fäkalgestank abgelenkt. Dieser war immer schlimmer geworden, je weiter sie dem Gang gefolgt waren. Inzwischen standen sie vor einer Wand, an der nun die von Reika heruntergezogene Leiter hinaufführte. Reika zog sich an ihr hoch und kletterte ein paar Meter nach oben. Soubi packte Natsuo und Youji am Kragen und zerrte sie zur Leiter. Yamato wartete ab, bis alle Männer nach oben geklettert waren.

"So sieht also Frankensteins Kinderzimmer aus. Wirklich nett. So... heimelig."

Reika betrachtete Yamato argwöhnisch. "Seimei mit Frankenstein zu vergleichen halte ich für unpassend."

"Als ob es mir wichtig wäre, was du für unpassend hältst und was nicht."

"Schnauze."

Yamato und Reika starrten Ritsuka, der ihnen, wenn er auch kaum an ihre Köpfe heranreichte, Kopfnüsse verpasst hatte, erstaunt an. "Denkt ihr eigentlich irgendwann auch noch mal dran, was wir hier ursprünglich wollten?"

Yamato sah schuldbewusst zu Boden. "Ich weiß ja."

"Wenn du das weißt, dann hör auf, ständig Streit anzufangen." Ritsuka bedachte die ZERO-male mit einem scharfen Blick. "Ihr natürlich auch!"

Youji und Natsuo, die sich gerade versuchten ein paar schon trockene Brocken Schmutz aus den Klamotten zu klopfen, sahen auf. "Aye, Aye, Sir!"

Ritsuka seufzte. "Also dann."

"Wohin jetzt?", sagte Soubi, der die letzte Zeit über recht wenig von sich gegeben hatte.

Reika war diejenige, die ihm antwortete. "Durch die einzige Tür in diesem Raum, das wäre doch mal einen Versuch wert." Sie griff nach der Klinke, und stöhnte. "Nicht schon wieder dieser Schleim."

Yamato kicherte hinter vorgehaltener Hand.

"Oh, unglaublich witzig." Reika öffnete die Tür und ging hindurch. Als sie den ebenfalls schleimbeschmierten Lichtschalter endlich gefunden hatte, beschwerte sie sich nicht noch einmal über das glitschige Etwas, das sie sich von der Hand schütteln musste. Yamato kicherte dennoch.

"Ist dieser Gang wieder so lang wie die zwei anderen? Dann mach ich nämlich kehrt." Natsuo klopfte bei jedem weiteren Schritt an die Betonwand.

"Du willst noch mal durch die Scheiße?"

"Wahrscheinlich gibt es hier keinen anderen Ausgang als den Weg, den wir gekommen sind, also ob jetzt alle zusammen oder nur ich, das ist den Fäkalien genau so egal wie mir, denke ich."

"Wir sind da-a!", verkündete Reika freudestrahlend. In dem weitläufigen Raum, der sich vor ihnen ausbreitete, lagen diverse Leichen auf den Operationstischen. Einige noch extrem frisch, oder verwässert, wenn man bedachte, dass Blut heruntertropfte.

"Mir wird schon wieder so schlecht", sagte Natsuo. Soubi ging sofort in Deckung.

"Sag mir nicht die sind..."

"Für, hm, kleinere oder größere Experimente, ja."

Yamato starrte Reika ungläubig an.

"Ich wäre auch beinahe eines geworden." Sie lächelte zaghaft. "Man kann hier also fliehen -- ohne noch mal durch die Scheiße zu müssen."

"Hätte man nicht auch dort reingehen können, wo du geflohen bist?"

"Nein. Außer du kannst fliegen."

Ritsuka sah Reika irritiert an. "Das heißt doch aber nicht, dass wir aus irgendeinem Fenster springen müssen?"

"Na ja, doch. Eigentlich schon."

"Auf was hab ich mich da bloß eingelassen", grummelte Yamato.

Soubi schaltete sich nochmals ein: "Vergiss nicht, ohne uns wärst du nicht so weit."

"Ohne _mich_ meinst du wohl!", sagte Reika und reckte die Nase in die Höhe.

"Ja, ohne dich. Und ohne uns hätte sie dich gar nicht erst gefunden", sagte Ritsuka. "Es gibt eben nicht immer nur angenehme Dinge im Leben."

"Das Problem ist nur, dass du jetzt einen lebendigen Bruder hast, und ich eine wahrscheinlich tote Lebensabschnittsgefährtin." Yamato grinste schief und hob den rechten Arm einer der diversen Aufschnittleichen an und ließ ihn wieder los, sodass er schlapp nach unten fiel. "Tot, verstehst du das?"

Ritsuka sah den Arm lange an. Irgendwann gab es Yamato auf, eine Antwort zu erwarten. Noch dazu mischte sich Reika in das stumme Gespräch ein, in dem sie Yamato von der Leiche wegzog. Ihren Stirn war in grimmige Falten gelegt. "Lass die Leichen in Ruhe. Sie mussten schon genug durchmachen."

"Ich frage mich, wie man sie an diesen Ort bekommen hat." Soubi legte Ritsuka eine Hand auf dessen nach unten gesackte Schultern. "Wenn du durch ein Fenster geflohen bist und wir nur durch diesen Gang hergelangen konnten, dann gibt es doch eigentlich keine Möglichkeit, diese Personen an diesen Ort zu bringen. Außer..."

"Außer sie sind freiwillig hergekommen." Reika nickte ihm zu. "Es gibt genug Obdachlose, die einfach nur ein Dach über dem Kopf wollen. Damit kann man sie schon locken. Kinder sind sowieso immer einfach für so etwas zu gewinnen. Manche verlaufen sich aus reiner Neugierde hierher, und dann hatten sie eben Pech."

"Sogar Kinder?" Ritsuka schluckte schwer.

"Selten, da sie dazu tendieren, wenn man nicht vorsichtig mit ihnen umgeht, schnell zu verfallen."

Youji legte den Kopf zur Seite. "Verfallen?"

"Sie gehen kaputt", antwortete der recht grün im Gesicht gewordene Natsuo, der sich verkrampft die Nase zuhielt. "Sie zerbröseln quasi."

"So ist das Leben, manche haben Glück, andere eher weniger", murmelte Reika und gestikulierte abwertend in Richtung der Leichen.

Der Großteil der Gruppe schien sie nicht gehört zu haben, und stand einfach weiterhin wie festgefroren da. Die Blicke schnellten unsicher durch den Raum, einzig Soubi fixierte Reika, und sprach auch als Erster wieder: "Was tun wir jetzt hier? Warten?"

"Ja, entweder das, oder wir gehen wieder. Wobei ich die letzte Option für unklug halte. Man wird bemerken, dass jemand hier war, und dann ziehen sie vielleicht um. Danach haben wir keine Spur mehr."

Yamato verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. "Natürlich warten wir. Was denn sonst?"

"Du scheinst zur Vernunft zu kommen!"

"Freu dich nicht zu früh, verstanden? Deswegen traue ich dir noch lange nicht über den Weg. Ich denke nur, dass ich nicht noch mal durch die Gülle laufen will, ohne irgendwas Positives dafür erfahren zu haben."

"Wenn du rausfindest, dass sie tot ist, ist das nichts Positives, denke ich."

"Falls sie tot ist! Und das ist sie mit Sicherheit nicht!"

"Beruhige dich, Yamato", sagte Ritsuka leise und griff nach ihrer Hand.

"Genau", stimmten Youji und Natsuo zu, "denn Kouya ist ganz sicher noch am Leben." Sie warfen Reika böse Blicke zu, doch diese ignorierte die Beiden vollkommen. Stattdessen senkte sie den Kopf und seufzte.

"Setzen wir uns in irgendeine Ecke und warten. Okay, hm?"

Die Gruppe sah sich an, und nickte dann in Einverständnis. "Ja, zu diskutieren bringt ja doch nichts."

"Zu streiten meinst du wohl, Ritsuka", gab Natsuo lächelnd von sich.

Soubi setzte sich, zog Ritsuka mit sich nach unten, und lehnte sich an die Wand. Er spürte, wie seine Haare sich daran klebten, versuchte jedoch, sich davon nicht irritieren zu lassen.

Nach und nach setzten sich auch die anderen.

"Langweilig", sangen die ZERO-male. Yamato versuchte vergeblich, sie zu ignorieren. Als die zwei Unruhestifter zum großen Finale anstimmten, war sie mit ihrer Geduld am Ende. Sie sprang auf und verpasste beiden einen Klaps auf den Hinterkopf.

"Hört gefälligst auf!", fauchte sie. "Hättet ihr noch Ohren und Schwanz, ich würde sie euch augenblicklich mit einem der Skalpelle abschneiden!"

Youji zog eine Schnute, Natsuo rümpfte die Nase. "Nun tu doch nicht so, dir ist auch langweilig, gib es doch zu."

"Deswegen singe ich nicht vor mich hin, im Glauben, ich sei eine zweite Whitney Houston!"

Sie sah verzweifelt zu Ritsuka, Soubi und Reika, die ihr aber keinen Beistand leisteten. Reika gähnte nur genüsslich und hielt sich dabei noch nicht mal die Hand vor den Mund.

"Man sieht dein Karies, Reika", versuchte sie sie aus der Reserve zu locken. Tatsächlich sah Reika kurz herüber.

"Kann nicht sein. Wenn, dann ist das schlichte Fäulnis. Karies hätte gar nicht die Chance gehabt, da zu überleben. Hatte ja kaum zu essen."

Sie verdrehte die Augen. "Dann eben Fäulnis. Beides will man nicht sehen, oder?"

"Als Zahnarzt vielleicht. Immerhin verdient der damit sein Geld."

"Du hast auch auf alles eine Antwort, oder?"

"So wie du grundsätzlich das letzte Wort hast?" Reika lächelte leicht. Sie schnaubte, und wollte gerade auch ihr eine Kopfnuss verpassen, als sie ein Rasseln hörte. Wie auch die Anderen drehte sie sich um und starrte in die Richtung, aus der das Geräusch gekommen war. Dort, woher auch sie gekommen waren.

Reika packte sie und zog sie zu sich hinunter. "Leise jetzt!"

Sie nickte und duckte sich hinter einen der Leichentische. Eine Person in einem schmutzigen Arztkittel betrat den Raum. Man konnte nicht erkennen, ob die Flecken Blut oder Erde waren. In den schlechten Lichtverhältnissen hätte es beides sein können. Sie schloss die Augen und wartete darauf, was als nächstes passieren würde. Vielleicht würde – die Person kam näher, und sie konnte erkennen, dass es sich um einen Mann handelte. Er ging direkt auf den Tisch zu, hinter dem sie sich versteckt hatte. Erst jetzt bemerkte sie, dass die anderen sich weiter nach hinten verzogen hatten, hinter einen der weißen Medizinschränke die aufeinandergestapelt im Raum verteilt dastanden. Sie fluchte leise. Anscheinend nicht leise genug. Der Unbekannte zog an dem Tuch, auf dem die Leiche lag und verursachte damit, dass Selbige auf sie hinunterfiel. Yamato kreischte entsetzt.

"Ich hatte euch schon erwartet."

"Seimei."

Sie bemerkte, da die Leiche immer noch halb auf ihr lag konnte sie jedoch kaum den Kopf heben, dass Ritsuka aufgestanden war und auf seinen längst verstorben geglaubten Bruder zuging. Soubi war dicht hinter ihm, sah Seimei jedoch nicht an, sondern bückte sich, um den Körper von ihr zu hieven.

"Bruder..."

Sie setzte sich auf und hielt sich ihren pochenden Schädel. Reika reichte ihr eine Hand und zog sie hoch.

"Wie ich sehe, hast du ihnen geholfen."

Reika stemmte die Hände in die Hüften und wandte sich an Seimei. "Wir haben den gleichen Feind, weshalb also nicht?"

"Ich verstehe", sagte Seimei und zeigte seine strahlend weißen Zähne. Yamato lief ein Schauer über den Rücken. Kein angenehmer, so wie wenn Kouya sie berührte. Sie klammerte sich reflexartig an den Arm der nächstbesten Person. Erst als sie Reikas irritierten Blick bemerkte, wurde ihr bewusst, wem sie da gerade die Blutzufuhr abklemmte. Reikas sanftes Lächeln deutete ihr, dass sie ruhig weiterhin ihren Arm malträtieren durfte.

"Wenn du verstehst, dann ist ja alles in Ordnung. Also, erste Frage..."

Soubi schnitt ihr das Wort ab: "Wo ist Kouya?"

"Genau, wo hast du sie hingebracht, was hast du mit ihr gemacht!?"

"Keine Sorge, deiner kleinen Freundin geht es gut. Noch. Ich wollte ihr gerade etwas antun. Aber ihr seid noch rechtzeitig gekommen. Ist das nicht schön?"

Ihre Furcht wich, und an Stelle dieser trat Zorn ans Tageslicht. Reika trat vor sie und fixierte Seimei. Sein Lächeln schwand und er erwiderte ihren ernsten Blick. "Wo ist sie?"

"Wenn ihr bis hier gekommen seid, werdet ihr sie auch ohne meine Hilfe finden können. Ihr findet bestimmt jemanden, der ihren Aufenthaltsort kennt."

"Warum sollten wir unsere Zeit damit verschwenden, erst einen anderen von euch kranken Menschen zu finden, wenn wir hier einen auf dem Serviertablett haben?"

Seimei lachte. In einer anderen Situation hätte es fröhlich geklungen, so fühlte Yamato sich nur an diverse Bösewichter aus amerikanischen Zeichentrickserien erinnert.

"Da habt ihr ganz Recht. Aber vertraut ihr mir soweit, dass ihr mir folgen werdet? Die Chancen stehen gut, dass ich euch in eine Falle führe."

"Dann werden wird die Falle zu unseren Gunsten nutzen", sagte Reika, die so selbstbewusst klang, dass Yamato vollkommen überzeugt war, dass dies möglich sein würde.

"Schön. Wir sehen uns draußen." Die Gruppe sah ihm verwirrt nach, wie er die Hand an die Wand gegenüber ihnen legte, sich dort eine geheime Tür öffnete, und er hindurchstieg. "Ihr werdet nicht diesen Weg nehmen können, und das Gebäude wird in zehn Minuten in sich zusammengefallen sein. Aber Reika ist ja schon mal hier herausgekommen, das wird sicher kein Problem werden." Er winkte ihnen lächelnd zu während sich die Tür hinter ihm schloss.

Reika wandte sich an Yamato. "Wenn wir uns nicht beeilen, ist der Fluchtweg versperrt. Der Rahmen ist nicht mehr tragfähig. Das wird einer der ersten Orte sein, die einstürzen."

"Worauf warten wir dann noch?! Führ uns zu dem verdammten Ausgang, und wenn ich mir dabei was breche!"

"Folgt mir! Aber passt auf, wenn die Erschütterungen anfangen, dass ihr nicht hinfallt. Wir haben

nicht genug Zeit, um wen vom Boden abzupflücken!"


	10. NAMELESS

**NAMELESS**

Ritsuka rannte wie betäubt hinter der Gruppe her, Reika vorne, Yamato gleich hinter ihr, ZERO-male Hand in Hand neben Soubi, der nur wenige Meter vor ihm lief. Seimei lebte also tatsächlich noch. Als sie den Anruf erhalten hatten, hatte er noch auf einen Stimmenverzerrer gehofft. Dass sein Bruder noch lebte, obwohl er ihn hatte brennen sehen? Er schluckte schwer, wobei auch Staub und Überreste alter Spinnennetze in seinen Hals kamen und an seinem Gaumen kleben blieben. Das aufkommende Übelkeitsgefühl und die hochschwappende, sauer schmeckende Magensäure sorgten nicht dafür, dass seine Gedanken klarer wurden, im Gegenteil. Die Umgebung verschwamm ihm vor den Augen. Er spürte nur, wie sie durch grauen Staub rannten, er hörte, wie ihre Schritte in den Gängen hallten und in einiger Entfernung die ersten Dinge zu Bruch gingen. Inzwischen wackelte der Boden unter seinen Füssen schon besorgniserregend. Doch wäre er wohl selbst dann noch weitergerannt, wenn kein Raum mehr dafür gewesen wäre. Der Schmerz in seinen Beinen lenkte ihn etwas von seinen um Seimei kreisenden Gedanken ab, wenn auch nicht genug, dass ihm keine Tränen die Wangen hinunterrannen. Er blinzelte sie fort und beschleunigte seine Schritte. Reika und die Anderen waren schon viel weiter als er, und als er bei ihnen ankam, war er vollkommen aus der Puste.

Sein Bruder lebte also. Und er war tatsächlich ein sadistischer, menschverachtender Psychopath, wie Kio es immer erzählt hatte.

Reika stand heftig keuchend an eine Wand gelehnt und gestikulierte wild mit den Händen. "Da... da... aufmachen. Bitte."

Soubi griff in die Dunkelheit und zog seinen Arm sofort wieder zurück. Verwirrt von Soubis Reaktion griff Ritsuka ebenfalls in die Schwärze und verzog das Gesicht.

"Das ist Öl", sagte Reika und zuckte die Achseln. "Alles muss man selber machen hier." Mit einer gekonnten Handbewegung versank ihre Hand in dem schwarz-cremigen Pech und ein Fenster öffnete sich nach innen.

"Wer will als erstes?"

"Du sicher nicht", meinte Yamato mit einem Blick durch das Fenster, "denn wenn du da einfach so runterspringst, dann brichst du dir nicht einfach nur den Arm." Sie tippte auf den prallen Babybauch. "Wir sollten zuerst runter."

Damit sprang sie hinaus. Kaum hatte sie den Boden berührt, heulte sie auf. "Verdammt! Ich hasse Kieselsteine!!"

Die ZERO-male kicherten hinter vorgehaltenen Händen, sprangen aber dank Soubis gefährlich blitzenden Augen mehr oder weniger freiwillig als nächste. Nun standen nur noch sie beide und Reika da. Soubi sah ihn fragend an. "Soll ich zuerst?"

"Ja, dann kann ich hier oben Reika helfen und du sie unten auffangen."

Reika lächelte die beiden an. Sie klopfte Soubi aufmunternd auf die Schultern. "Fall nicht."

Als auch Soubi unten angekommen war, setzte sich Reika längs auf die Fensterbank. Er griff nach ihren Händen und drückte sie. "Pass ja auf, verstanden?"

"Aye, Sir!", meldete Reika in freudigem Ton und ließ sich von Ritsuka so weit nach unten hängen, wie es ging. Den Rest des Stückes nach unten ließ sie sich fallen. Soubi und Yamato fingen sie gemeinsam auf und zeigten Ritsuka, der die Szene vom Fenster aus beobachtet hatte, das Victory-Zeichen. Wobei dies bei Soubi reichlich amüsant aussah.

Für einen Moment dachte er daran, einfach an Ort und Stelle zu bleiben. Er hatte jahrelang nach Seimei gesucht... nach seiner Vergangenheit, nach der Wahrheit. Jetzt war er sich nicht mehr so sicher, ob es nicht besser gewesen wäre, hätte er beschlossen, blind bleiben zu wollen.

"Komm endlich, der vordere Teil ist schon eingestürzt!", holte ihn Yamato wieder in die Realität zurück.

Soubi lächelte ihn sanft an und küsste seine Stirn. Er ignorierte, dass Natsuo und Youji davon wieder zu kichern anfingen, und Reika und Yamato sich breit angrinsten. Vorsichtig ließ er sich mit Soubis Unterstützung zu Boden gleiten. Der Fall war lang gewesen, aber Soubi hatte ihn aufgefangen, sodass ihm nur der Kopf schwirrte, er aber nicht wie die anderen verschrammt war.

"Wir sollten Seimei suchen. Hier wird es ohnehin bald zu gefährlich sein", sagte Reika, zum ehemaligen Eingang der Klinik deutend.

Alle nickten ihr zu, nur er blieb stumm und starr. Er spürte, wie sich ihr Blick in ihn bohrte. Dann nickte auch er.

Wieder dort angekommen, wo sie in das nun knarrende und in sich zusammenfallende Gebäude eingetreten waren, fanden sie zwar nicht Seimei vor, aber augenscheinlich jemanden, den Reika kannte, denn sie blieb wie festgefroren stehen.

"Ko-"

"Reika, meine Liebe, da bist du ja endlich wieder. Ich habe mir wirklich große Sorgen gemacht. Wie geht es dem Kleinen denn – oder der Kleinen? Weißt du schon, was es wird?" Der Mann in weiß grinste, und zeigte damit seine ungepflegten, schiefen und stellenweise grünen Zähne.

"Aizawa." Sie stand stocksteif da, atmete heftig, aber brachte es dennoch irgendwie fertig, so auszusehen, als hätte das hässliche Ungetüm von Mensch keine Wirkung auf sie. "Ich hab mir keine Sorgen gemacht."

"Natürlich nicht, du weißt ja, dass ich gut auf mich alleine aufpassen kann." Als Aizawa ein paar Schritte auf sie zuging, stellten sich die ZERO-male schützend vor sie.

"Komm nicht näher!", kam es unisono von ihnen. Nicht dass Aizawa davon beeindruckt gewesen wäre, er lächelte sie schlicht an. Doch blieb er erfreulicherweise tatsächlich stehen.

Mit lauter Stimme sagte er: "Sind das deine neuen Freunde, Reika?"

"Ich verstehe dich sehr gut. Du brauchst nicht zu schreien."

Er bleckte die Zähne und zuckte die Achseln. "Ich will doch nur, dass das Baby auch alles mitbekommt. Von seinem Daddy hat es ja noch nicht allzu viel gehört."

"Von ihm zu sehen wird es erst rechts nichts bekommen, das schwöre ich beim Namen meiner Mutter, Gott hab sie selig", fuhr Reika ihn an. Ihr Gesicht glühte vor Zorn, inzwischen hatte sie die Hände zu Fäusten geballt.

Ritsuka warf ihr einen nervösen Blick zu und ergriff ihre zitternden Fäuste. "Shh", wisperte er, "wir sind ja da. Beruhig dich bitte, Reika."

Sie beruhigte sich nicht. Anstatt dessen riss sie sich von Ritsuka los und warf ihm einen bitterbösen Blick zu. "Fass mich nicht an."

"Kratzbürstig wie immer", flötete Aizawa, der ein paar Schritte zurückgewichen war, als die ZERO-male auf ihn zukamen. Auch Yamato hatte sich ihnen angeschlossen, und schwenkte die Arme, wie sie es wohl zu oft bei nächtlichen Boxkämpfen gesehen hatte.

"Du bist also der Vater von dem ungeborenen Kind? Dass sie dich nicht gebrauchen kann, verstehe ich jetzt noch besser!"

"Aber, aber. Das hört sich fast so an, als wäre sie freiwillig geschwängert worden." Er sah sich nach Reika um, die ihrerseits den Kopf stur gesenkt hielt und den Boden anstarrte. Es gab nicht viel zu sehen, außer dass Steinsplitter des zusammenfallenden Gebäudes umhergeweht wurden. "Was definitiv nicht der Fall gewesen ist. Ihr hättet sie sehen soll. Wundervoll, wie ihr die Tränen übers Gesicht gerannt sind."

"Halt die Klappe!"

Ritsuka konnte spüren, wie sich ihre Hände verkrampften und die Adern unter der Haut hervortraten. "Reika, bitte..."

"Wie sie geschrieen hat, es war ein Festmahl einer Vergewaltigung. Seimei war auch ganz entzückt."

"Sprich. Nicht. Weiter." Reika sank zu Boden, während Ritsuka schwarz vor Augen wurde. Seimei hatte gewusst, dass Reika vergewaltigt worden war?

"Schwangere sind eine Rarität, sie sind oft gut bewacht. Von ihren Männern, von Freundinnen oder Ärzten. Schwer an welche ranzukommen. Also sich selbst ein kleines Mädchen zu besorgen und es zu schwängern ist da viel einfacher. Besonders wenn es so ein Gossenkind ist."

"Reika hätte sich niemals so einfach reinlegen lassen", sagte Yamato, Aizawa gefährlich nahe kommend. "Niemals!"

"Du weißt doch noch gar nicht, wie ich sie reingelegt habe. Also sag so was nicht, meine Liebe. Wer so verfressen ist wie die da", er zeigte unnötigerweise auf die am Boden sitzende und leer dreinblickende Reika, "der ist leicht rumzukriegen."

Bevor Yamato etwas entgegnen hätte können, wurde sie zurückgeschleudert. Heftig keuchend setzte sie sich auf und rieb sich den Staub aus dem Gesicht. Als sie die Augen wieder öffnete, sah sie, dass Ritsuka auf Aizawa zuging. Erst als er in Schlagweite war, blieb er stehen. Soubi positionierte sich kampfbereit neben ihm. Doch war es Ritsuka, der statt Soubi das Wort erhob, was ungewöhnlich war, aber definitiv mehr Eindruck schindete. Seine Lippen waren fest zusammengepresst, sodass außer einer schmalen Linie nichts mehr von ihnen zu sehen war. Als er das erste Wort aussprach, konnte man seinen Atem sehen. Yamato fragte sich, ob das, angesichts dessen, dass es dazu nicht kalt genug war, nicht daran lag, dass sein Atem so kalt und die Atmosphäre warm war. Schaudernd hörte sie ihm zu, während die ZERO-male ihr auf die Beine halfen, verschreckt nach vorne schauend. Auch sie waren nach hinten geschleudert worden, nur Reika saß noch wo sie vorher zusammengesunken war.

"Aizawa", sagte Ritsuka leise. "Ich würde Ihnen nicht raten, noch einmal so zu reden, solange ich in der Nähe bin." Er lächelte leicht und nickte Soubi zu. "Greif ihn an, Soubi."

"Kampfsystem aktiviert", sagte Soubi, während Aizawa sich ängstlich vor ihm wegduckte. "Ausbruch nicht möglich. Bindung an diesen Ort hergestellt. Flucht nicht gestattet."

"Bitte, bitte nicht!", flehte der am Boden liegende Aizawa, der nicht imstande war, sich vom Fleck zu rühren.

Yamato starrte Ritsuka verblüfft an. "Woher hat er gewusst, dass Aizawa auch ein Fighter ist?"

"Er hat sich gut gemacht", stimmten ihr Youji und Natsuo zu, ebenso erstaunt. Da Aizawa sich nicht mehr auf Reika konzentrierte, schlichen sie zu ihr und versuchten sie zum Aufstehen zu bewegen. Als alles Bitten nicht fruchtete, griffen sie ihr wortwörtlich unter die Arme und schleiften sie zu Yamato. "Pass auf sie auf. Wir helfen Soubi und Ritsuka."

"Glaubt ihr nicht, sie kommen ganz gut alleine zurecht? Zumindest sieht es mir ganz danach aus."

Inzwischen wand sich Aizawa am Boden, die Augen vor Schreck weit aufgerissen. Zwar schrie er nicht, aber Yamato war sich recht sicher, dass er Schmerzen hatte. Soubi sprach so leise, dass sie nicht ausmachen konnte, mit welchen Worten er angriff. Es schien zu reichen, um Aizawa nach kurzer Zeit auszuknocken. Angewidert beobachtete Yamato, die wieder aufgestanden war, wie der bewusstlose Angreifer regungslos dalag und ihm der Speichel aus dem Mund lief. "Gut gemacht", sagte sie; ihre Stimme zitterte leicht. Sie hatte langsam das starke Verlangen, sich zu übergeben.

"Danke", sagte Ritsuka und trat Aizawa, sodass sein Gesicht nach oben zeigte. Er sah aus, als hätte man ihn schockgefroren.

Erst da bemerkte Yamato, was mit ihm wirklich los war. Doch Reika kam ihr zuvor. Unbemerkt hatte sie sich genähert, gestützt von Youji und Natsuo. "Er ist tot." Keine Emotionen waren ihr abzulesen, so sah Yamato davon ab, ihr Beileid auszusprechen, oder sich darüber zu freuen, dass der Irre tot war. Weshalb auch immer dies so schnell passiert war... Ritsuka hatte Soubi doch wohl kaum befohlen, ihn zu töten?

"In der Tat, gute Arbeit."

Die Gruppe sah sich verwirrt um. Soubi war derjenige, der zuerst ausgemacht hatte, woher und von wem die Stimme stammte. Zähneknirschend wandte er sich an seinen Ex-Sacrifice. "Seimei."

"Da bist du ja wieder", blaffte ihn Yamato an. Ein kläglicher Versuch, die Stimmung zu lockern. "Wo hast du Kouya -... hey!"

Seimei ignorierte sie, sagte aber zu Ritsuka: "Du bist wirklich stark geworden. Ich bin beeindruckt."

Ohne auf einen Befehl zu warten stellte sich Soubi schützend vor Ritsuka. "Komm ihm nicht zu nahe", sagte er und starrte Seimei finster an.

"Ach, Soubi. Ich habe keine Angst vor dir, das weißt du doch." Seimei lächelte herzlich und streckte die Hand nach seinem Bruder aus. Soubi schlug sie weg. Seufzend fuhr Seimei fort, als wäre nichts weiter gewesen. "Du bist groß geworden, Ritsuka."

"Nicht so groß wie du", sagte Ritsuka, nicht imstande, das Zittern in seiner Stimme zurückzudrängen. Als ob seine Zunge ein Eigenleben führen würde. "Aber das ist nicht, weswegen wir dir hierher gefolgt sind und uns beinahe haben unter deiner... deiner Leichensammelstelle begraben lassen."

"Leichensammelstelle?", gluckste Seimei. "Wie amüsant. Eine Sammelstelle trifft es allerdings ganz gut. Vielleicht hätte ich das Schild auswechseln lassen sollen. Aber jetzt ist es wohl auch egal, wo nur noch ein Schrotthaufen übrig ist." Er sah zu dem eingestürzten Gebäude hinüber, aus dem noch immer Staubwolken quollen, einige davon fluoreszierten im Mondschein sobald sie aus den Steinen herausfanden.

"Wo ist Kouya?", versuchte Yamato sich in das Gespräch einzuschalten. Seimei schien sie nicht hören zu können. Oder er war einfach nur arrogant. Yamato war sich nicht sicher, ob sie Ritsuka zuliebe Ersteres denken wollte. "Bist du taub oder was?!"

"Lass gut sein, Yamato", sagte Reika, die sich augenscheinlich schon wieder erholt hatte. Etwas weiß war sie im Gesicht noch, aber ihre Stimme war fester als Ritsukas. "So wird er uns keine Geheimnisse offenbaren. Nur wenn er will, dass etwas geschieht, wird hier etwas geschehen."

Yamato hatte gut Lust, auf die Trümmer einzuschlagen oder zu schreien. Beides ließ sie bleiben und wartete darauf, dass Seimei seine kleine Rede an seinen Bruder beenden würde und sie dann hoffentlich dort hinführen würde. Dorthin, wo Kouya war. Langsam aber sicher schwand Yamatos Optimismus, dass sie noch am Leben sein könnte gewaltig. Sie spürte, wie Reika nach ihrer Hand griff. Etwas unwillig nahm sie die tröstende Geste an. Vielleicht brauchte Reika aber auch selbst eine Hand, die sie halten konnte, um eine Stütze zu haben.

"Also", sagte Seimei unvermittelt. Yamato sah interessiert auf, während sich Youji und Natsuo hinter ihr und Reika verbargen. Ganz geheuer war ihnen Seimei nicht. Aber damit waren sie nicht alleine. "Ritsuka, du bist gekommen, um deiner kleinen Freundin hier einen Gefallen zu tun, nicht?"

"Richtig", antwortete Ritsuka wahrheitsgemäß, wenn er sich auch nicht sicher war, was diese Frage bedeuten sollte. Natürlich war er gekommen, um Yamato zu helfen – oder eher noch Kouya, die in größeren Schwierigkeiten stecken musste. "Du versteckst ihre Partnerin."

"Ihre Partnerin? Nein, das tue ich nicht. Dieses Mädchen", er deutete auf Yamato, die aufgrund dieser unerwarteten Geste zusammenzuckte und sich irritiert umsah, "hat keinen Namen mehr auf oder in sich."

"Nicht allen ist es so wichtig, dass eine Narbe den Körper des Menschen ziert, der einem am wichtigsten ist." Soubi fuhr sich über das Wort 'Beloved', das Seimei einst in ihn eingeritzt hatte. "Man kann sich auch ohne Schmerz einem Menschen nahe genug fühlen. Man kann auch ohne physische Zeichen und Taten zu einem anderen Menschen gehören und ihn nie wieder gehen lassen wollen."

Ritsuka nickte Soubi lächelnd zu. "Das kann man." Dann wandte er sich an Seimei. "Zeig uns, wo Kouya ist und wir lassen dich vielleicht am Leben."

Seimei lachte schallend auf. "Das glaubst du wohl selbst nicht! Jahrelang hast du verzweifelt nach mir gesucht, und jetzt willst du mir weismachen, ich, dein geliebter Bruder, könnte von dir getötet werden?"

"Nicht von ihm", sagte Reika, ihre Stimme so kalt wie ein Winterabend unter einem Polarlicht. "Aber es wäre nicht das erste Mal, dass ich jemanden töte. Wenn er es natürlich selbst tun will, würde ich ihm den Vortritt lassen und dich einfach später sezieren statt lebendig zu häuten."

Seimei lachte nicht mehr, sondern zog die Unterlippe nach innen und kaute auf ihr herum. Nachdem er einen Hautfaden abgezogen hatte, sprach er weiter. "Wenn du meinst."

"Das meine ich nicht nur, ich meine das sogar vollkommen ernst."

ZERO-males kurzes Kichern erstarb alsbald, da Seimei sie fixierte. "Seid ihr nicht die, die nichts spüren können?"

Natsuo und Youji starrten zurück, doch fiel ihnen darauf keine gute Antwort ein. Sie spürten ja tatsächlich nichts. Betroffen sahen sie zu Boden. Etwas Besseres wollte ihnen partout nicht einfallen, und die Scham stieg ihnen ins Gesicht.

"Könnten wir uns mal langsam auf die wichtigeren Dinge konzentrieren?", grummelte Yamato, die aussah, als würde sie gleich in Tränen ausbrechen. Reika konnte man dafür ansehen, dass sie die plötzliche Verletzlichkeit Yamatos zutiefst erschreckte. Fahrig strich sie ihr in einem Versuch sie zu unterstützen über den Rücken.

"Na, wer wird denn gleich so herumschreien? Ich werde euch noch früh genug dorthin bringen."

"Wohin ist dorthin?", sagte Ritsuka, der langsam auf Seimei zuging. Soubi hatte ihn zunächst zurückhalten wollen, doch hatte sich Ritsuka aus seinem Griff gelöst. Der giftige Blick hatte selbst Soubi das Blut in den Adern gefrieren lassen. Gerade als er direkt vor Seimei stand, blickte dieser zu ihm herab. Der Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht gefiel Ritsuka gar nicht. Soubi wohl auch nicht, da er sich schnell hinter Ritsuka stellte, um im Fall der Fälle wenigstens Rückendeckung geben zu können.

Seimei streckte die Hand aus und strich Ritsuka über die Wange. Für einen Moment zog sich Ritsukas Brust so sehr zusammen, dass er fürchtete ihm würden die Rippen in seine Organe stechen. "Mein geliebter kleiner Bruder... du bist so groß geworden. Aber ob du schon groß genug bist, um das zu sehen, was auf dich zukommen wird?"

"Wir wollen Kouya sehen, nicht meine Zukunft", fauchte Ritsuka und schlug Seimeis Hand fort.

Amüsiert lachte Seimei in sich hinein. "Oh, natürlich. Ich Dummerchen. Dann solltet ihr mir dorthin folgen."

"Verdammt noch mal, wohin sollen wir dir folgen, du sagst uns ja nichts!", schrie Yamato, die dafür zustimmendes Nicken von den ZERO-male und Reika erntete. "Und wenn du uns schon nichts sagen willst, dann marschier wenigstens los. Oder was auch immer nötig dafür ist, zu ihr zu kommen!"

"Beruhige dich, du törichtes Möchtegern-Sacrifice."

Yamatos Stimme überschlug sich. "Ich bin kein Möchtegern-Sacrifice! Du bist eines, denn dir ist dein Fighter vollkommen egal! Schon immer gewesen!!"

"Selbst wenn es so wäre, geht dich das nichts an." Seimei leckte sich über die Lippen. "Übrigens, wir müssen uns nicht von der Stelle bewegen, um dorthin zu kommen."

Soubi schob Ritsuka hinter sich. "Wie meinst du das?"

"Um die Dimension zu wechseln müssen nur dumme Kreaturen sich bewegen." Er sah zu Youji und Natsuo, deren wütender unisono Herzschlag die Stimmung weiter drückte. "Ich würde also empfehlen, dass die Dummen sich jetzt zu den Schlauen stellen, damit sie nicht verloren gehen."

"Tut, was er sagt." Soubi winkte Yamato, Reika und ZERO-male zu sich. "Seine Einschätzung von dumm und klug ist schlicht falsch", ein freundliches Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen, "was er gerade gemeint hat ist, dass die Psychopathen sich nicht von der Stelle bewegen müssen."

Seimeis wolfsgleicher Schwanz senkte sich und wirbelte Staub vom Boden auf. "So kann man es natürlich auch sagen."

"Welche Dimension sollen wir denn nun betreten?", sagte Yamato, deren Stimme recht nasal und rau klang. Noch immer hielt sie sich an Reika fest, und diese an ihr.

"Ihr werdet sie sicher mögen. Es ist eine sehr, wie soll ich sagen, nichtssagende Dimension. Also passend für ZERO."

Reika blickte ihn skeptisch an. "Ich bin aber kein ZERO-Fighter oder Sacrifice. Nicht mal von der gewöhnlichen Sorte."

"Wie sicher bist du dir da?"

Reika, die bis eben noch düster dreingeschaut hatte, starrte Seimei mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an. "Ich bin nicht einer von euch. Nie im Leben."

"Im Leben vielleicht nicht. Aber hast du schon mal überlegt, ob und was danach kommt?" Er formte mit seinen Händen eine leuchtende Kugel aus dem Nichts, die er zwischen ihm und Ritsuka schweben ließ. "Wer weiß schon, zu was du zu nutzen sein wirst, wenn du erst mal das Zeitliche gesegnet hast. Vielleicht wirst du dann endlich einen Sinn im 'Leben' haben."

Die Kugel wurde größer. Ritsuka dachte an den leichten Stromschlag, den er verspürt hatte, als er versucht hatte, Soubis neuen PC anzuschließen. Genau so fühlte sich die Materie an, die sie zu umschließen drohte. "Hast du vor uns zu töten?", fragte er leise.

"Ich liebe es, Pläne zu schmieden. Aber genau so sehr liebe ich offene Enden. Entweder werde ich euch bis zum Ende eurer Tage in dieser Dimension quälen" - nun waren schon Reika und Yamato vollständig in der Kugel gefangen - "oder ich werde euch töten."

"Oder wir dich", sagte Reika, auch wenn es ihr einige Mühe bereitete, die Zunge zu bewegen. Die elektrischen Ströme der Dimension korrelierten mit der ihrer eigenen und führten zu etwas, das ein Arzt wohl als minderschweren epileptischen Anfall bezeichnet hätte. Seimeis Antwort hörte sie kaum mehr, nur noch ein undeutliches Murmeln drang an ihr Ohr. Sie sah schemenhaft, wie die anderen der Reihe nach in Ohnmacht fielen. Dann wurde ihr selbst schwarz vor den Augen.


	11. WARLESS

**WARLESS**

Die Dimension bestand aus violetten, zuckenden Blitzen, und schien keinen Boden zu haben, auf dem man hätte stehen können. Wohin man auch sah, es war kein Horizont zu entdecken. Zu sagen, in welchem Abstand man sich von einem der Blitze befand und wo sie wohl aufhörten, war nicht möglich. Yamato schüttelte sich. Die Elektrizität war stark zu spüren und ging durch Mark und Bein. Sie sah sich nach ihren Freunden um, welche aber weit und breit nicht zu sehen waren. Nur schemenhafte Bilder, die, umso länger sie die Augen geöffnet hielt, schärfer wurden. Jedoch wollte sie am liebsten gar nicht hinsehen, als sie erkannte, was sie zeigten. Ein kleiner Ritsuka, vielleicht vier Jahre alt, saß weinend im Garten, Seimei neben ihm. Er kniete und hielt einen kleinen Vogel in der Hand. Grob hatte er ihn an den Krallen gepackt und kopfüber hochgehalten. Ob Ritsuka deswegen weinte?

Yamato versuchte die Geräusche zu unterscheiden, die sie hörte, doch das meiste kam bei ihr nur als undeutliches Rauschen an. Der kurze, nicht ganz fertige Satz "ist tot" reichte ihr allerdings, um zu verstehen, weshalb Ritsuka so unglücklich aussah. Der Vogel war tot. Mausetot, wie sie Seimei einen Moment später grinsend hörte. Ihr lief Magensäure in den Mund, doch sie weigerte sich, sich zu übergeben. Auch die Stimmen wurden mit der Zeit klarer. Falls es so etwas wie Zeit in dieser Dimension gab. Sie hätte nicht sagen können, ob sie eine halbe Stunde oder nur eine halbe Minute dastand, ehe sie genau hören konnte, was Seimei zu Ritsuka sagte, wohl ein Versuch, ihn zu beruhigen.

"Er hat es nicht anders verdient. Er musste sterben, damit das Leben weitergeht."

"Versteh ich nicht", sagte der kleine Ritsuka und holte zitternd Luft. "Wenn er tot ist, ist das Leben vorbei."

"Für ihn, nicht für denjenigen, der ihn verspeisen wird." Seimei tätschelte Ritsukas Kopf – mit der Hand, in der er den toten Vogel hielt. Ritsuka schreckte zurück und brüllte noch lauter. Wo waren nur die Eltern der beiden? Ihr jüngster Sohn schrie erbarmungswürdig und aus voller Kehle, und noch niemand war aus dem Haus in den Garten gestürmt, um nachzusehen, was denn los war. Zwar hatte Yamato selbst nie solcherlei Eltern besessen, aber aus ihrer gesammelten Erfahrung hatte sie ein recht gutes Gefühl dafür, wie sich eine Mutter in so einer Situation verhalten würde. Nicht dass sie jemals mit Ritsukas Mutter sympathisiert hätte. Für sie war sie stets eine Schreckschraube gewesen, doch da Ritsuka ihr mehrfach versichert hatte, sie sei nicht immer so gewesen (was sie verwunderlich fand, da er ja nicht mal so genau wusste, wer er selbst war und wie er gewesen war, bevor der Zwischenfall mit Seimei passierte). Falls er damit nicht komplett falsch gelegen hatte, stimmte hier etwas nicht. Yamato bekam nicht mehr Zeit, darüber nachzudenken. Das Bild verschwand, und ein neues trat an seine Stelle. Ritsuka war schon etwas älter. Seimei und er standen an einem Zebrastreifen. Der ältere Bruder lächelte glücklich und hielt Ritsukas winzige Hand, der wiederum eher traurig wirkte. Yamato blinzelte, die Blitze zuckten grell und ließen ihr regelmäßig die Sicht verschwimmen. In der Mitte des Zebrastreifens lag eine weiße Taube. Scheinbar schon mehrfach überfahren, ignorierten die Auto- und sogar Motorradfahrer sie vollkommen und fuhren immer wieder darüber. Das Bild dauerte an, bis die Taube platt war und Ritsuka zwischenzeitlich in lautes Gebrüll ausgebrochen war. Seimei drückte seinen heulenden Bruder an sich und strich ihm übers Haar. Er grinste, wie sie es Minuten zuvor in ihrer Welt schon gesehen hatte. Gerade als ihr einkam, wieso sie denn nicht über die Straße gingen, und sie sich dies überlegen wollte, wurde sie an den Haaren gepackt und weggezogen. Ein wortwörtlich stummer Schrei kam ihr über die Lippen. In ihren Ohren rauschte das Blut, ein paar Tränen rannen ihr über die Wangen, als einzelne Haare entwurzelt wurden. Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen sah sie, wie sich immer mehr der ausgerissenen Haare aufstellten und wie Blitzableiter den Strom anzogen, aber nicht weitergaben. Es brutzelte und zuckte, aber bis auf das immer wieder auftretende Ziepen spürte sie nichts. Nicht mal wer sie da so grob durch die Gegend schleifte konnte sie sehen, geschweige denn wohin. Hier sah für sie alles gleich aus. Über ihr schimmerten Bilder vergangener Tage. Seimeis grinsende Fratze kam in allen vor. Bis auf einem, das wohl immer im Hintergrund mitlief, in einer leisen Dauerschleife. Man konnte nichts davon hören, aber wenn man sich genug konzentrierte, waren die Konturen immer klar zu erkennen. Besonders wenn die eine Erinnerung zu einer anderen wechselte. Mit den mosaikgleichen Andachten, die über ihr schwebten, wollte sie sich vom brennenden Schmerz ablenken, der auf ihrem Kopf tobte. Sie fragte sich, ob sie schon ein Glatzkopf war, und ob es in Japan denn Shampoo für so etwas gab. Oder wenigstens irgendeinen überteuerten Yakuza-Wissenschaftler, der ihr das wieder würde richten können. Ihre Arme waren schwer und schliffen über etwas, das sich anfühlte wie Boden, nur weicher als Erde. Wie die Oberfläche einer Nuss, einer Haselnuss vielleicht, dachte sie. Da wurde es auch schon wieder uneben. Ihr Körper wurde losgelassen, und sie hörte irgendeine ferne Person erschrocken aufkeuchen. "Yamato!", rief irgendwer, von irgendwo. Sie erkannte nicht mal, ob es ein Mann oder eine Frau gewesen war. Oder Ritsuka, den sie als weder-noch ansah. Lächelnd ließ sie den Kopf auf dem Untergrund, der nicht da war, ruhen.

"Yamato!", brüllte ihr jemand direkt ins Ohr, und sie schrak augenblicklich auf.

"Kouya?" Yamato saß gestochen grade da und blickte ihrer Freundin ins Gesicht. "Was... wieso!?"

Kouya sah verwahrlost aus. Ein weites Männerhemd hing ihr gerade noch so über der Brust, war völlig zerschlissen. Die Jeans ebenso, vollgesuhlt dazu mit etwas, das zunächst aussah wie Matsch, aber bei näherem Hinsehen zweifelsfrei Blut war. Yamato nahm geistesgegenwärtig wahr, dass Kouya ihren Kopf an sich drückte und vor Tränen bebte. Mit zitternder Hand strich sie ihr durchs verfettete Haar. "Es ist so schön, dass du lebst."

Alles auf die Zunge beißen half nichts. Auch ihr kamen nach und nach immer mehr die Tränen, bis sie wie Kouya zitternd dasaß und sich an die andere klammerte. Als sie sich endlich von ihr löste, wieder mehr imstande, klar zu denken, fiel ihr ein, dass sie nicht alleine hergekommen war. "Hast du Ritsuka gesehen? Soubi? Youji, Natsuo? Und ein schwangeres Mädchen?"

"Nein", sagte Kouya kopfschüttelnd. "Ich weiß ja auch nicht, wie ich plötzlich hier hergeraten bin!"

"Dann hast du mich nicht an den Haaren hergezogen?"

Kouya rieb sich das Gesicht mit den verkratzten Händen trocken. "Wieso sollte ich denn so was tun?" Sie klang ein wenig vorwurfsvoll.

"So meinte ich das nicht! Aber irgendwer muss mich ja hergezerrt haben, und da ich eben nur dich hier sehen kann, war das meine erste Vermutung. Ich dachte ja auch schon, dass das eigentlich nicht sein kann." Sie seufzte und lehnte sich gegen Kouya. "Das würdest du nie tun, das weiß ich doch."

"Aber ich habe dich wirklich nicht gezogen", sagte sie leise. "Weißt du denn wenigstens, wieso du hier bist?"

"Seimei wollte uns in eine andere Dimension bringen. So ein Psycho."

"Oh, Seimei..."

Yamato reckte den Kopf und hob skeptisch eine Augenbraue an. "Mehr hast du dazu nicht zu sagen? Hat nicht er dich so zugerichtet?!"

"Doch, schon, aber was soll ich denn sagen... ich weiß es ja nicht, ich weiß überhaupt nichts mehr, und... Seimei!"

Yamato wandte sich um. Vor ihnen stand eine lebensgroße Projektion Seimeis, der niederträchtig grinsend auf sie herabstarrte. Yamato richtete sich auf, auch wenn ihre Knie nachgeben wollten. "Traust dich nicht mal selbst her, hm?"

"Ach, ich würde ja. Aber leider bin ich mit euren kleinen Freunden hier schon so beschäftigt. Es wäre wohl besser, ihr kommt zu mir. Nicht dass ich es noch mit dem Spielen übertreibe – oh, Ritsuka, was machst du denn da? Blut spucken ist gar nicht gesund!", sagte Seimei, während er sich zur Seite wandte, wo für sie und Kouya nichts zu sehen war, augenscheinlich aber an dem Ort, an dem Seimei steckte, Ritsuka war.

"Du...", begann sie, wurde aber von ihm gestoppt.

"Falls ihr nicht binnen einer dreiviertel Stunde hierher findet, kann ich euch nicht versprechen, dass die Jungs noch am Leben sein werden."

Sie verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und grinste überheblich. "Das ist doch nur wieder eine von deinen leeren Psycho-Drohungen."

Blut spritzte an Seimeis Hand und tropfte langsam davon herunter. Dann verschwand die Projektion im Nichts.

"Es scheint tatsächlich dringend zu sein, hm?" Sie sah zu Kouya, die schnaufend am Boden saß. Ihre Hose war an den Knien mit Blut durchnässt. "Kannst du laufen?"

Kouya zuckte die Achseln. "Ich weiß nicht." Vorsichtig stützte sie die Arme auf den unsichtbaren Boden, drückte sich nach oben und stand auf wackligen Beinen, die Arme weit von sich gestreckt, als würde sie über einen besonders schmalen Barren balancieren.

Yamato beobachtete sie argwöhnisch. "Stütz dich auf mich."

"Du bist doch selbst verletzt", sagte Kouya. "Wenn wir beide umfallen bringt uns das nichts. Ritsuka und den anderen noch weniger."

Sie nickte seufzend. "Ganz wie du meinst. Aber wenn es nicht mehr geht..."

"Melde ich mich schon." Sie nickte ihr zu, wie sie es immer tat, wenn kein Widerspruch geduldet werden würde. Wie sehr Yamato diese Gesten vermisst hatte. In einem kurzen Rauschmoment packte sie Kouyas Kopf und zog ihn zu sich. Der Kuss wurde zunächst verdutzt wahrgenommen, und Kouya hatte Schwierigkeiten, die Lippen auseinander zu bekommen, so verzweifelt wie Yamato sie küsste. Doch schließlich konnte sich Yamato von Kouyas Mund wärmen lassen. Sie schmeckte bitter, als hätte sie sich erbrochen, dennoch löste sie den Kuss erst, als neben ihnen ein lautloser Blitz einschlug. Sie sollten sich beeilen, dachte sie. Wenn das mal kein Zeichen gewesen war. Sie konnte sich gut vorstellen, dass Seimei diese Dimension vollständig kontrollierte und die Blitze einerseits dazu nutzte, sie zu irritieren, andererseits aber auch ihre Wege zu leiten.

Yamato sah dem langsam verblassendem Blitz nach, der sich wegzubewegen schien. "Lass uns jetzt los."

"Das hab ich ja schon vor Stunden gesagt", witzelte Kouya. Jedoch war ihre Stimme so schwach, dass Yamato nicht zum Lachen zumute wurde. Sie hoffte nur, Kouya hörte sich noch wegen dem Kuss so erschöpft an, und nicht, weil sie bald in Ohnmacht fallen würde vor Schmerz. Immer wieder blickte sie zur Seite. Kouyas Händedruck war stark, doch die Haut eiskalt und mit Kratzspuren übersät. Ob sie sich diese selbst zugefügt hatte? Womöglich, da Yamato bezweifelte, dass Seimei so scharfe Krallen besaß, geschweige denn sie auf diese Weise einsetzen würde. Nein, im Gegenteil schien er es nicht auf Handgreiflichkeiten anzulegen. Wozu auch, war er doch den meisten überlegen, oder hatte zumindest so gute Argumente, dass er nicht angegriffen wurde.

Die Blitze teilten sich, verschwanden, und stießen sie immer wieder in die richtige Richtung. Oder was Yamato hoffte, dass der richtige Weg sein würde. Eine andere Wahl hatten sie nur leider nicht, und Kouya schienen die Sinne zu schwinden. Ihr Kopf neigte sich immer weiter nach unten. Wie weit sie schon gelaufen waren, wurde Yamato erst bewusst, als sie zurückblickte. Weit in der Ferne schimmerte etwas hellgrün. Sie betrachtete Kouyas blutende Knie -- auch dort fluoreszierte die Körperflüssigkeit.

Als sie ihren Blick nach vorne wandte, spritzte ihr leuchtendes Grün ins Gesicht. Einen Moment lang schummerte ihr der Kopf, sie sah nur noch lila Mischmasch. Dann drückte sie Kouyas Hand und zog sie zu Boden.

Seimei stand vor ihnen und gestikulierte wild mit den Händen. Ritsuka lag in einer Blutlache, aber augenscheinlich noch atmend, vor ihm. Soubi stand heftig atmend hinter seinem leblosen Körper, und die ZERO-male lagen, ebenfalls bewusstlos (allerdings wohl unverletzt, da sie nicht grün leuchteten), ein Stück weiter entfernt. Reika war nirgends zu sehen.

"Bleib hier", flüsterte sie Kouya zu, die nur nickte und sich auf den Boden drückte. Yamato sah mit Schrecken, dass Kouya stark schwitzte. Der Schweiß leuchtete bläulich in der lila Dunkelheit, und wenn es blitzte, stach das Blau in die Augen als wäre es ein Schwerthai.

Sie schüttelte ihre momentane Blindheit ab und robbte zu Seimei. "Hasta la vista!", schrie sie, als sie ihm mit der flachen Hand auf die Kniekehlen schlug.

Seimei stürzte augenblicklich nach vorn. Soubi zog Ritsukas Körper gerade noch rechtzeitig weg, ehe Seimei mit voller Wucht auf ihn knallen konnte. Fluchend richtete sich dieser wieder auf, wandte sich in einem geschmeidigen Zug um und streckte die Finger nach Yamato aus. "Du kleines Biest!"

"Och!", sagte sie, während sie rückwärts von ihm wegrobbte. Konnte nicht endlich mal wer angreifen, solange Seimeis Beine ihn noch nicht tragen wollten? "So was sagt man nicht. Ich bin ein Mädchen. Sei gefälligst etwas netter zu mir."

Er packte ihre Schuhe. "Du und ein Mädchen, hm... glaubst du, das bist du wirklich? Müsstest du dazu nicht erst mal menschlich sein?!"

"Dann bist du auch kein Mann", sagte Kouya, die sie mit letzter Kraft gepackt und fortgezerrt hatte. Zitternd lagen ihre Hände um Yamatos Bauch, der sich ruckartig zusammenzog, immer wenn sie zischend Luft holte. Eine Sekunde länger, und Seimei hätte ihren Fuß abgeschnitten. Ebenfalls mit der flachen Hand, so wie sie ihm sie in die Kniekehlen gerammt hatte. Das war seine Dimension, durch und durch.

"Spiel lieber mit Typen, die dir das Wasser reichen können." Reika packte Seimeis Hundeohren, hielt sie zusammen und riss sie mit einem geübten Ruck vom Kopf. Sein glühendmooriges Blut spritzte in alle Himmelsrichtungen. Seine Augen waren weit aufgerissen. Stöhnend hob er die Hände und betastete die Kahlen stellen. Ein wenig Fleisch und Haut hatte sich an seiner Kehle festgepappt. Mit rasendem Blick wandte er sich an Reika, die seine Ohren skeptisch betrachtete.

"Hattest du Läuse?" Sie wedelte mit den Ohren. "Oder kann man seit neuestem schuppiges Fell haben?"

Seimei betrachtete sie schnaufend. Yamato konnte quasi sehen, wie ihm die Augenhöhlen vor Schmerz die Pupille schmal brannten. Unglücklicherweise war er kein Mensch, für den sie Mitleid empfinden konnte. Auch nicht wenn ihm der halbe Kopf in den Kniekehlen hing.

Irgendwann fing er sich wieder und machte einen Satz nach vorn. Doch Reika war behände zur Seite ausgewichen. Die Ohren hatte sie ins Blitznichts geworfen. Als sie von einem der lila-stummen Ungetüme getroffen wurden, schmorte das Fleisch. Einige Sekunden lang schwebten sie in der Luft, dann fielen sie in die Tiefe. Also konnte man nicht überall auf festem Boden stehen.

"Bleib gefälligst, wo du bist!", krächzte Seimei. Seine Stimme klang, als hätte man sie durch den Aktenvernichter gezogen, in aggressivem Kloreiniger eingelegt, und dann im Eiswind aufgehangen. Oder einfach, als hätte er jahrelang ein Alkoholproblem gehabt.

"Fällt mir ja nicht im Traum ein." Lächelnd sprang Reika von rechts nach links, je nachdem, wo Seimei gerade hingriff. Er erwischte sie nicht. Obwohl sie schwer sein musste, bewegte sie sich, als wäre sie eine Feder. Anscheinend machte ihr der Druck dieser Dimension nichts, wogegen alle anderen aus den Ohren, der Nase oder dem Mund bluteten. Auch um die ZERO-male sah man nun leuchtende Blutspuren. Gerührt hatten sie sich nicht. Genauso wenig wie Soubi, auf den Yamato mit Kouya zuhumpelte. Sie hatte sich das Bein verdreht, wie sie merkte, wann immer sie versuchte darauf zu stehen. Ihr Gewicht wollte es nicht mehr tragen. Kraftlos ließ sie sich neben Soubi sinken, der dabei war, die ZERO-male ebenfalls herzuziehen. So lagen sie in einer Reihe nebeneinander, Yamato auf ihre Unterarme gestützt, Youji und Natsuo eiskalt neben ihr. Die Augen hatten sie geschlossen, doch dem Zucken zu schließen waren sie nur eingeschlafen. Wie auch immer man schlafen konnte, wenn einem Blut aus dem Mund lief. Kouya und Soubi hievten erst Youji und dann Natsuo in die stabile Seitenlage. Yamato strich gedankenverloren durch Natsuo struppiges Haar. Normalerweise schlug es doch so weiche Wellen, die glänzten, wenn die ersten Sonnenstrahlen auf sie fielen. Jetzt wirkte es verfilzt, als hätte er es wochenlang nicht gewaschen, während er seiner Arbeit als Metzger nachgegangen war. Youji sah nicht viel besser aus, doch waren seine Haare nicht gar so versträhnt. Dafür war sein Oberteil in der Mitte durchgerissen und legte den Blick frei auf seine Brust, die mit einzelnen Kratzspuren bedeckt war, die nicht größer waren als eine 1-Yen-Münze, insgesamt aber alles bis zum Hosenbund abdeckten.

Seimeis Stöhnen drang an Yamatos Ohr. Ruckartig sprang sie auf. Was in ihre Richtung geflogen kam, war nicht Seimeis, sondern Reikas Körper. Geräuschlos knallte er auf. Reika wand sich nicht vor Schmerz, sondern blieb ruhig liegen. Es war nicht schwer zu erkennen, wo Seimei sie getroffen hatte. Um ihre Beine herum sog sich der Stoff mit Flüssigkeit voll. Erst mit durchsichtiger, die ihn schlicht dunkler machte, dann mit roter, die durchschimmerte und ebenfalls grün zu leuchten begann. Yamato hätte gerne darüber gelacht. In jeder anderen Situation hätte sie es wohl auch getan. Jetzt jedoch krabbelte sie zu Reika und schrie sie an. Da der Raum kein Echo hervorbrachte, war es nicht so laut, wie sie es sich gewünscht hätte. "Reika! Verdammt, mach die Augen auf! Dein Baby!"

Blut lief Reika übers Kinn, waagrecht bis zum Shirt, und fraß sich dort in die Fäden. Reikas Kopf kippte zur Seite, die Augen hatte sie halb geöffnet. "Oh, scheiße", entfuhr es Yamato.

Soubi beugte sich über sie und Reika. Als ob er nie etwas anderes getan hätte, suchte er nach ihrem Puls. Er nickte zwar, doch sein sorgenvoller Blick auf Reikas Unterleib bestätigte ihre Ahnung. Reika rollte sich zur Seite und weinte mit leeren Augen. Die Pupillen waren bis zum Äußersten geweitet. Keine Farbe war mehr sichtbar.

"Bastard!" Yamato sprang auf und mit drei großen Schritten war sie bei Seimei angekommen, der überheblich grinsend dastand. "Du Bastard!"

"Wieso? Noch lebt sie ja. Reg dich nicht so auf. In ein paar Minuten darfst du dich aufregen, meine Liebe." Er riss ihr Oberteil vom Körper und strich über eine frische Narbe.

Yamato erstarrte, einerseits wegen Seimeis kalten Fingerkuppen, andererseits weil das ZERO-Zeichen wieder auf ihrer Brust erschienen war. Sie atmete zischend ein und schlug Seimeis Hand weg. "Ich habe damit meine Kräfte wieder, nehme ich an."

"Auch wenn das eher Feststellung denn Frage war, aber ja, das hast du wohl."

"Wieso... auf einmal?" Sie fühlte die Konturen nach.

"Oh, ich kann auch nicht alles wissen", sagte er, den Blick auf das Zeichen geheftet.

Kouya trat neben sie. "Das heißt, wir sind jetzt wieder im Spiel, Yamato." Sie ergriff ihre Hand. Obwohl sie kaltgeschwitzt war, hielt sie sie fest. "Und wenn wir im Spiel sind, ist es unüblich, dass irgendjemand anders gewinnt. Nicht wahr?"

"Wie wahr." Sie ging einen Schritt zurück. "Oh, aber keine Sorge, Seimei. Wir sind nicht wie du. Wenn wir dich töten, wird es relativ schmerzlos ablaufen."

"Ach, es gibt die Option, mich nicht zu töten?" Er warf den Kopf nach hinten und zeigte Zähne. Viele davon liefen spitz zu, wie die eines Tieres.

Yamato nickte, zog Kouya zu sich und küsste sie. Sie leckte ihr über die Lippen, dann teilte sie Seimei mit: "Wenn du den Freitod wählst."


	12. ENDLESS

**ENDLESS**

Ihr Kind war tot. Sie spürte, wie es aus ihr herauslief, erst nur in dicken Tropfen. Dann spürte sie, wie der Kopf des Kindes sich durch ihren Unterkörper schob, bis sie ihn zwischen ihren Beinen ertasten konnte. Sie hatte sich die Geburt anders vorgestellt. Nicht dass ihr Kind einfach so aus ihr herausrutschte. Sie hatte sich mit ihrem Babybauch arrangiert. Erst hatte sie sich schlecht gefühlt dabei. Hatte es gehasst, das Kind dieser Person in sich zu ertragen. Doch inzwischen wollte sie das Gefühl nicht mehr missen, wenn sie morgens von sanftem Treten geweckt wurde. Mithilfe Soubis schaffte sie es, sich aufzusetzen. Sie krümmte sich, aber alles half nichts.

"Lass mich das sehen, Reika. Du verblutest noch." Er streckte die Hand aus und berührte ihren Bauch.

"NEIN. Alles ist in bester Ordnung. Hilf Yamato und Kouya", krächzte sie. Spucke floss ihr übers Kinn. Es konnte auch Magensäure sein, so bitter wie die Flüssigkeit schmeckte. Vielleicht hätte sie doch nicht einwilligen sollen, der kleinen Gruppe zu helfen. Aber jetzt war es für Selbstmitleid schon zu spät. Sie hatte eine Entscheidung getroffen, und vielleicht war es auch die einzig richtige gewesen, die sie jemals getroffen hatte. Wenigstens hatte sie nicht wieder jemandem vertraut, der sie danach behandelte, als wäre sie nicht mehr als eine Schale, und nur das Innere war verwertbar. Sie hatte noch nie verstehen können, wenn jemand sagte, dass nur das Innere zählen würde, warum dies so eine hochpoetische Weisheit sein sollte. Natürlich waren die inneren Organe wichtiger als das Äußere, das man nur anschauen aber selten lange weiterverwerten konnte. Dagegen konnte man mit inneren Organen so viel anstellen. Das hatte sie von Seimei gelernt.

Mit wackligen Beinen stand sie auf. Soubi, der gerade wieder zum Kampffeld hatte laufen wollen, reichte ihr eine Hand, in die sie ihre Nägel grub. Sie presste die Augen zusammen, da ihr augenblicklich weiß vor Augen wurde. Ihr Kind fiel haltlos zu Boden. Sie kniete sich hin und nahm es in ihre Arme. Der Kopf hing schlaff über ihrem Arm, während sie es hin- und herwiegte. Eigentlich hätte es nun schreien sollen. Aber das konnte es nicht. Der Brustkorb war mit hellblauen Adern durchlaufen. Man hätte sie zählen können, wäre der richtige Moment dazu gewesen. Doch sie hatte jetzt keine Zeit dazu. Sie strich über den weichen Bauch, der unter dem leichten Druck nachgab. Eine winzige Narbe zog sich unterhalb der Nabelschnur zu den Schenkeln. Sie erkannte das Zeichen wieder und lächelte. Reika drückte einen Kuss auf die flaumigen Haare ihres Kindes und nahm ein paar schnelle Schritte, um Soubi zu entgehen, der sie schon wieder hatte packen wollen. Sie würde sich nicht noch mal zurückhalten lassen. Blut lief an ihren Beinen herab. Brocken fielen davon ab und blieben an ihren Schuhen hängen.

Yamato wandte sich zu ihr um. Ihr entgeisterter Blick brannte sich in Reikas Lächeln, das sich schnell verflüchtigte. "Geh sofort wieder zurück. Wir kämpfen hier!" Just in dem Moment schnallte sich ein Band um Yamatos Hals. Sie würgte und schob eine Hand zwischen das Band und ihre Kehle.

Kouya sah sich nicht zu ihr um, sondern schrie Seimei den nächsten Angriff entgegen, der ihn mit Fesseln aus Strom nach hinten zog. Er wurde gegen eine unsichtbare Wand gedonnert und rollte über den Boden. Keuchend und Blut spuckend richtete er sich wieder auf.

"Ich sehe, dass hier gekämpft wird", sagte Reika mit einem Nicken gen Seimei, der sie daraufhin irritiert musterte. Er hielt sich den Bauch und schwankte. Blut lief ihm über den Mund wie ihr die Beine hinunter. Er sog einen Großteil aus seinem Rachen und spuckte es auf den Boden.

"Was willst du? Du bist schon fast tot, meine Liebe. Willst du, dass ich nachhelfe?"

Sie zeigte ihm ihre Zähne, die mit einer bräunlichen Masse überzogen waren. Als hätte sie Kaffeebohnen zerbissen. "Das wird nicht mehr nötig sein."

"Bitte geh, wir schaffen das schon!" Yamato packte sie am Arm. Ihr Blick fiel auf das tote Kind. Sie zog die Hand zurück. "Reika, das packen ich und Kouya schon."

Zwar war Kouya damit beschäftigt, Seimei wieder auf die Erde zu packen, indem sie ihn mit einem kräftigen Luftzug hochwirbeln und dann wieder runterknallen ließ, doch nickte sie. "Verschwinde! Ich kenne dich nicht, aber Yamato vertraue ich. Wenn sie sagt, du hast hier nichts zu suchen, dann hau ab!"

"Hier ist kein Platz für einen Zombie", brachte Seimei röchelnd hervor. "Die Muskeln deines Halses brennen. Ein glühendes Streichholz streift deine..." Bevor er den Angriff auf Yamato zu Ende sprechen konnte, schmiss Kouya ihm mehrere der lila Blitze vors Gesicht. Seine Attacke blieb unbeendet, als sie Elektrizität durch die eigentlich nur farbigen Naturschauspiele schickte.

"So bringt ihr ihn nicht um", meinte Reika stoisch. Sie sah Yamato, die schnappend nach Luft rang, in die halb geschlossenen Augen. "Und er selbst wird sich nicht umbringen."

"Wenn er genug leidet schon! Verdammt!", sagte Kouya, der ebenfalls langsam der Atem fehlte.

"Bevor du dieses Ziel erreichst, bist du heiser." Sie hob die Brauen und marschierte trotz Yamatos weiteren Einwänden auf Kouya zu.

"Du bist ein Sacrifice, was kannst du schon ausrichten?"

Reika lachte auf. "Meinst du wirklich, ich bin ein Sacrifice?"

Kouya wandte irritiert den Blick von Seimei ab und sah Reika an, die sie hämisch angrinste. "Ich bin genau so wenig Sacrifice wie du es bist. Abgesehen davon, dass du das Opfer in dieser Story bist."

"Du hast aber niemanden, der mit dir kämpft." Kouya kaute auf ihrer ohnehin schon aufgeplatzten Unterlippe. Reika sah ihr an, dass sie ihr nicht vollkommen Glauben schenkte. Doch das musste sie auch gar nicht. Es ging hier nicht mehr um sie, sondern um Seimei.

"Der beste Schutzwall ist ein totes Objekt", sagte Reika, den Kopf in den Nacken werfend. So konnte sie einen guten Blick auf Seimei erhaschen, der sich hinter sie hatte schleichen wollen. "Nie kannst du die Wand zerbrechen um das Kind am Boden", flüsterte sie ihm zu, als er gerade nach Yamato greifen wollte, die vor Erschöpfung zitternd und heulend eingerollt dalag. Seine Hand zerschellte. Sie hielt sich einen Arm vor die Augen, damit ihr keine Knochensplitter hineinsprangen.

Kouya wich einen Schritt zurück. "Wie ist das möglich?"

"Oh, ich glaube, ich werde keine Zeit mehr haben, dir den Trick zu verraten." Reika zwinkerte ihr zu und war mit drei Sätzen bei Seimei angekommen, der entgeistert seine nicht mehr vorhandene Hand anstarrte.

Reika strich ihm über den blutverschmierten Kopf. "Armes Hundchen." Sie beugte sich zu ihm herunter. "Soll ich das mit deinem Herzen tun?"

Mit fest geschlossenem Mund sah er zu ihrem toten Kind, das beizeiten die Augen geöffnet hatte. "Es ist nicht ...?"

"Mausetot, aber das muss nichts heißen." Sie fuhr ihm durch sein buschiges Haar, packte es dann und zog ihn so hoch wie es ihr möglich war. Sie hielt ihren Kopf ein Stück tiefer, sodass sie auf Augenhöhe mit ihm war.

"Ein totes Objekt ist der beste Schutzwall", hörte sie Kouya hinter sich sagen. Diese wandte sich von Seimei und ihr ab, und ging weiter zu Yamato, die inzwischen ihre Ketten und Bänder losgeworden war.

"Du erinnerst mich an Mutter", sagte Seimei, sein Gesicht zu einem hässlichen Lächeln verzogen. "Frauen sind furchtbare Geschöpfe."

"Lass sie das besser nicht hören. Ach. Jetzt hab ich total vergessen, dass du heute sterben wirst. Zu schade aber auch."

"Red nicht lang und bring mich um, wenn es dir so sehr danach verlangt."

Reika trat ihm in die Magengrube. "Ein schneller Tod wäre viel zu nett für einen Psychopathen wie dich. Und eines sei dir gesagt, eigentlich mag ich Psychos."

Sein Brustkorb hob sich, und man konnte gebrochene Rippen hervorstehen sehen. "Aber für mich machst du eine Ausnahme."

Sie zuckte die Schultern und seufzte. "Ja, ich weiß. Ich bin so ein guter Mensch." Sie tat ihr bestes den ziehenden Schmerz in ihrem eigenen Unterleib zu ignorieren. Für wehleidiges Verhalten hatte sie auch später noch genug Zeit. Nun, vielleicht auch nicht. Sie konnte ja nicht wissen, ob es im Himmel oder der Hölle erlaubt war, wehleidig zu sein.

"Jedes Gerüst bricht einmal zusammen", sang sie leise. "Erst ist es der Treppe letzte Stuf', dann brechen ein die and'ren, und bald, sehr bald mein liebes Kind, fall'n die letzten Pfeiler."

Aus Seimeis Körper drangen krachende Laute. Dann stachen die Knochen durch seine Haut nach außen und rissen ihn in der Mitte auf. Die violetten Blitze verloren an Farbkraft, zogen sich immer dünner. Reika meinte, in einem Aktenvernichter zu stecken. Dieses Gefühl ließ glücklicherweise nach wenigen Sekunden von ihr ab. Sie sah Ritsuka in Soubis Armen erwachen, sah wie Yamato an Kouya hang, und wie die ZERO-male sich an die Köpfe fassten, augenscheinlich nichts von allem mitbekommen hatten. Dann wurde es schwarz in ihrem Kopf.

"Ist sie tot?", fragte Youji. Natsuo verpasste ihm einen leichten Klaps auf den Hinterkopf.

"Sie atmet nicht mehr", nuschelte er und zog seinen Partner zurück.

Yamato kniete sich neben Reikas leblosen Körper. Ritsuka saß ihr gegenüber, die Hände auf Reikas Halsschlagader gelegt. "Kein Puls, kein gar nichts." Er schlug mit der Faust in die sandige Erde, die rot geworden war von dem vielen Blut, das gleichermaßen aus Reikas wie aus Seimeis Leiche strömte.

"Sie kann nicht tot sein", sagte Yamato, die Kouyas Hand wegschlug. "Sie hat doch gerade noch Witze gerissen!"

Kouya schlang die Arme um Yamatos Körper und ließ sich nicht vertreiben. "Manchmal passieren solche Dinge."

"Das ist nicht fair", entgegnete Yamato. Sie lehnte sich gegen Kouyas Brust. Ebenso wie ihres schlug Kouyas Herz so heftig, dass ihr die Vibration durch den ganzen Körper ging.

Kouya presste ihr Gesicht gegen Yamatos Wange, über die salzige Tränen liefen, braun von Blut- und Erdresten. "Weine bitte nicht."

Ritsuka schüttelte den Kopf. Er wandte sich an Soubi, der über Seimeis Leiche gebeugt dastand. Es war kein schöner Anblick. Selbst der beste Bestatter hätte den Körper nicht mehr in seinen ursprünglichen Zustand zurückbringen können. Er war vollständig aufgerissen, jeder Knochen stand aus ihm heraus, als wollte er nach den Wolken greifen.

Ritsuka schluckte die aufkommende Übelkeit herunter und nahm Soubis Hand. Er drückte sie, sodass Soubi nicht umhin kam, sich ihm zuzuwenden. Ein schmales Lächeln trat auf seine Lippen. "Jetzt ist alles wieder in Ordnung."

"Denkst du wirklich so?", fragte Ritsuka nach, den Blick auf die Leichen geheftet. "Ist denn jetzt wirklich alles wieder in Ordnung? Viel wichtiger als das, ist alles geklärt?"

Soubi blinzelte ihn an. "Was soll geklärt sein?"

"Zwischen uns", flüsterte Ritsuka. Er ging in die Hocke und strich über das eine übriggebliebene Hundsohr Seimeis, das schlaff von seinem Kopf herunterhing. "Ich weiß, das sollte nicht das Thema sein. Nicht in diesem Moment." Er warf Yamato, Kouya und den ZERO-male, die alle über Reika gebeugt standen, einen flüchtigen Blick zu. "Immerhin gibt es zwei Leichen."

"Drei", korrigierte ihn Soubi. Dann packte er ihn am Arm und zog ihn wieder in den Stand. "Sie werden alle nicht mehr aufwachen. Warum also sollten wir noch darauf achten, ein Thema einzuhalten?"

Ritsuka nestelte an Soubis Mantel, bis der ohnehin schon lose Knopf abfiel. "Da magst du Recht haben." Ein staubiger Windzug wehte von dem eingestürzten Gebäude zu ihnen. Er schloss die Augen, um sich vor dem Sand zu schützen. Als er sie öffnete, senkte er den Kopf auf Soubis Brust, der ihn in seine Arme gezogen hatte.

"Wir sollten diesen Ort verlassen", sagte Kouya, augenscheinlich als einzige noch klar genug im Kopf. Ritsuka nickte ihr halbherzig zu. Yamato drückte die Lider Reikas zu, ehe sie aufstand und sich an Kouyas Arm festklammerte.

"Was ist mit Reika und dem Kind? Wir können die Leichen nicht einfach hier liegen lassen. Das fällt doch auf. Obwohl ich es diesem Bastard gönnen würde, von den Ratten gefressen zu werden."

Ritsuka zuckte unter dem hassvollen Blick, den Yamato Seimeis totem Körper schenkte, reflexartig zusammen.

"Er ist jetzt tot", sagte Soubi nachdrücklich. "Niemand wird mehr unter ihm leiden können. Außerdem hat jeder wenigstens im Tod Frieden verdient."

"Du willst mir nicht weismachen, dass du tatsächlich noch auf seiner Seite stehst? Ist das wieder so was, dass er dir damals befohlen hat, hm?!" Yamato holte aus und ohrfeigte ihn. Sie war entkräftet, doch durch den Schwung hallte Soubi der Schlag in den Ohren nach.

Soubi hob den Kopf, packte ihren Arm und zog sie nah an sich, sodass Ritsuka gegen sie gedrückt wurde. Zitternd sah er zu ihm auf. Sein Blick war eisig, wenn auch nicht so manisch wie es Seimeis leere Augen gewesen waren. "Bis der Tod euch scheidet gilt auch für Fighter und Sacrifice."

"Dann ist ein Gelübde also nach dem Tod nichts mehr wert?!", fauchte sie und entriss ihm ihre Hand. Sie rieb sich das Handgelenk, das dank seines groben Griffs rote Flecken zeigte.

Soubi seufzte kopfschüttelnd. "Was du meinst, ist nicht, was ich meine. Ein Gelübde ist etwas, das von Herzen kommen mag bei manchen, doch wer dir wirklich wichtig ist, und dem du wirklich wichtig bist, der braucht kein offizielles Versprechen, dass er dir auch über das Leben hinaus treu sein wird."

Kouya legte eine Hand auf Yamatos Lippen, um sie zum Schweigen zu bringen. Sie hatte gerade zu einer neuerlichen Tirade angesetzt. Leise flüsterte Kouya in ihr Ohr: "Du glaubst doch nicht ernsthaft, wärest du tot, würde ich nicht mehr loyal dir gegenüber sein? Keine Kirche der Welt kann das Versprechen ersetzen, das mein ganzer Körper dir gibt, ohne darüber nachdenken zu müssen."

Ein Grinsen konnte Ritsuka sich nicht verkneifen, als Yamatos Wangen zinnoberrot anliefen. Die ZERO-male, die die Szene im Hintergrund nachstellten, taten ihr übriges dazu. "Ich wusste nicht, dass du so kitschig sein kannst", murmelte Ritsuka in Soubis Schulter.

Kouya lächelte den ZERO-male entgegen, die sofort strammstanden. Er konnte sich schon denken, weshalb. Das Lächeln war unverkennbar ein "Später gibt es noch Kopfnüsse für euch"-Lächeln. Natsuo fing sich als Erster wieder. "Jetzt aber mal im Ernst. Wir sollten wirklich irgendwen rufen."

"Irgendwen ist gut", sagte Youji und rollte mit den Augen. "Die Polizei wird doch nur dumme Fragen stellen."

"Wie wäre es mit Ritsu?" Natsuo hob die Hände. "Ich weiß, du kannst ihn nicht leiden, Soubi, aber er könnte das hier für uns regeln."

Soubi grummelte unverständliche unflätige Wörter in seinen Kragen, nickte aber.

"Hat irgendwer ein Handy?" Youji sah sich um, als wären noch weitere Personen in der Nähe. Außer Toten ließ sich aber niemand finden.

"Selbst wenn, das wäre doch längst zu Bruch gegangen", seufzte Natsuo. Er stemmte die Hände in die Hüften und sah in den Himmel. Tiefgraue Regenwolken hatten sich vor eine schwach strahlende Sonne geschoben. "Wie lange sind wir überhaupt in dieser Dimension gewesen?"

"Es kann nicht mehr als ein Tag gewesen sein", meldete sich Kouya wieder zu Wort, die sich die Hand schüttelte, in die Yamato letztendlich gebissen hatte, um ihren Mund wieder frei zu bekommen.

Yamato verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. "Wenn du da mal nicht zu optimistisch bist, meine Liebe."

"Meine Liebe", Kouya hob die Brauen, "wenn es mehr als ein Tag gewesen wäre, dann stünden hier längst Leute, die sich um das eingestürzte Gebäude kümmern, von dem eine nicht zu unterschätzende Gefahr für die umliegenden ausgeht."

"Mag ja alles sein", schnalzte Natsuo. "Ist allerdings auch egal. Die Leute hier werden uns doch bestimmt mal an ihr Telefon lassen, oder?"

Kouya und Yamato tauschten noch einen Moment ihre stutenbissigen Blicke aus, wandten sich dann aber zeitgleich zu den ZERO-male um. "Sicher!", sagten sie im Chor.

"Sollten wir dann nicht mal loslegen? Wir können hier ja nicht ewig rumstehen und diskutieren."

Youji wandte sich an Ritsuka. "Ich denke, nicht wir haben das zu entscheiden."

Natsuo, Kouya und Yamato sahen alle zu Ritsuka, der sich noch immer halb unter Soubis Mantel versteckt hielt. Seufzend senkte der den Kopf. "Youji, Natsuo, ich denke, ihr könnt Leute am besten dazu überreden zu tun, was ihr wollt. Außerdem seht ihr nicht ganz so zerfetzt aus."

"Okay!", riefen die beiden, wedelten mit den Armen und wetzten los. In anderer Leute Häuser einzudringen war von Kindesbeinen an ihre Spezialität.

"Was machen wir derweil?" Yamato trat einen Stein weg, noch immer die Arme verschränkt. Sie sah wenig gut gelaunt aus, allerdings war eine wütende Yamato immer noch besser als eine aufgelöste. Ritsuka wollte es nicht darauf anlegen, sie daran zu erinnern, dass sie direkt zwischen zwei Leichen stand.

"Was sollen wir schon tun?" Er kam unter Soubis Mantel hervor und legte Yamato eine Hand auf die Schulter. Erst da bemerkte er, dass sie zitterte.

"Also warten", antwortete sie leise. "Na schön. Ausnahmsweise. Ich würde mich sowieso gerne noch ein wenig hinsetzen. Diese Dimension verschafft einem ganz schön wacklige Beine. Ich nenne sie deshalb Wackelblitzer."

"Wie kreativ." Kouya zwinkerte Ritsuka und Soubi zu, und setzte sich dann zu Yamato, die sich auf einem größeren Stück herausgebrochener Wand niedergelassen hatte.

Soubi wandte sich mit Ritsuka ab. Dieser sah verwirrt zu ihm herauf. "Ist wirklich alles in Ordnung, Soubi? Du bist blass."

"Das könnte man von dir auch behaupten", antwortete er lächelnd. "Seimei ist jetzt tot."

Er nickte unschlüssig, was Soubi ihm damit sagen wollte. Dass er tot war, war doch gerade eben das Thema gewesen. Es konnte also nicht daran liegen, dass Soubi sich darüber nicht im Klaren war. Weshalb er es dennoch mit solcher Bestimmung von sich gegeben hatte, war einer erhobenen Augenbraue würdig.

"Du bist jetzt mein alleiniger Besitzer", meinte Soubi lächelnd und kniete sich vor Ritsuka.

Er warf einen Blick zurück zu Yamato und Kouya, doch die beiden waren miteinander beschäftigt und hatten die ritterliche Aktion augenscheinlich gar nicht mitbekommen. Kouya strich Yamato über den gebeugten Rücken.

"Soubi." Er wandte den Blick von den ZERO-female ab und ging ebenfalls in die Knie. "Es stimmt, Seimei ist jetzt tot. Das heißt aber nicht, dass ich dein alleiniger Besitzer bin."

Soubi sah verwirrt auf. "Was soll es sonst heißen?" Er versuchte sich an einem Lächeln, wirkte aber immer noch durcheinander.

"Das heißt, du gehörst niemandem mehr. Du musst keine Befehle mehr befolgen. Seimei hat dir aufgetragen, mir zu gehorchen. Aus keinem anderen Grund hast du das getan. Aber jetzt ist er nicht mehr am Leben -- und ich habe nicht das Recht, dir irgendetwas zu befehlen."

"Natürlich hast du ...!"

"Wenn ich es habe, dann kann ich nur einen Befehl aussprechen: Was auch immer Seimei oder jemand anders mit dir begonnen hat, ist jetzt vorbei."

Soubi ließ sich auf der Erde nieder. Noch mehr Dreck konnte auch nicht an seinen Mantel kommen. "Hm", war alles, was er sagte.

"Ich möchte, dass du tust, was du willst; nicht dass du es nicht schon oft genug so gemacht hättest." Er grinste und setzte sich in Soubis Schoß. "Das hast du sogar öfter gemacht, als meine Befehle zu befolgen, wenn ich es mir genau überlege."

"Das sehe ich nicht so."

"Ich weiß." Er legte den Kopf zur Seite. Leise seufzend ließ er sich von Soubi in den Nacken küssen. Die feinen Härchen stellten sich ihm auf. Ein wenig ziepte es, wo doch ein paar Haarsträhnen mit Blut beschmiert waren. Trotzdem war das Gefühl insgesamt angenehm kribbelnd. "Du würdest sagen, ich wusste nicht, was ich wollte und daher hast du durchaus alles befolgt ... nur dass ich eben manchmal das Gegenteil von dem gesagt habe, was ich meinte."

"Auch die kleinsten Kinder werden mal erwachsen."

"Wenn man davon absieht, dass ich immer noch recht klein bin, meinst du wohl", entgegnete er lächelnd. Seine staubigen Lippen befeuchtete er mit der Zunge, ehe er sie auf Soubis presste.

"So geht's ja jetzt nicht!" Youji verpasste Ritsuka eine Kopfnuss. "Was fangt ihr mit dem Rumgemache einfach ohne uns an?"

Ritsuka stöhnte genervt. "Gut gelaunt wie immer." Er rutschte von Soubis Schoß und stand auf. "Habt ihr wenigstens jemanden dazu bringen können, einen Krankenwagen zu rufen?"

"Stell dir vor, das haben wir", sagte Natsuo, der an dem halb verfaulten Zaun lehnte, der wohl einmal das Krankenhaus vor den Blicken der Außenwelt geschützt hatte. "So eine Omi hat uns gleich reingelassen und wollte uns Kekse und Kuchen andrehen." Er verdrehte die Augen und machte ausholende Gesten.

Youji grinste diabolisch. "Wir haben sie dann in die Küche gelockt und dort eingesperrt."

"Das habt ihr nicht wirklich getan!?"

"Reg dich ab!", meinte Natsuo langgezogen. Wir haben sie ja dann wieder rausgelassen, als wir weg sind. Sie schien das auch gar nicht richtig mitbekommen zu haben. Ist vielleicht auch besser so. Die gute Frau hätte nen Herzinfarkt gekriegt, wenn sie Seimei so aufgesplittert hätte da liegen sehen müssen."

Soubi legte ihm eine Hand auf die bebende Schulter, doch beruhigend wirkte das auf ihn in keiner Weise. "Ihr könnt doch nicht einfach alte Frauen einsperren!"

"Wir haben schon viel schlimmere Sachen gemacht", sagte Youji und lehnte sich vor.

Er spürte, wie sich Soubis Finger in seine Schulter bohrten und atmete tief ein und aus. Als er sich sicher war, dass er nicht auf Youjis Provokationen eingehen würde, sagte er: "Na schön. Am wichtigsten ist ja, dass überhaupt jemand kommt."

"Die dürften bald da sein", sagte Natsuo. Er hatte sich gerade neben Yamato gesetzt. Wie Kouya streichelte er ihr über den Rücken. Noch immer saß sie da und starrte ihre Knie an. "Es kann wirklich nicht mehr lange dauern."

Yamato antwortete ihm nicht, obwohl klar war, dass er sie angesprochen hatte, die die Situation wohl am meisten mitnahm. Sie lehnte sich an Kouya, die reflexartig ihre Arme um Yamato schlang. "Hast du gehört? Bald kommen Doktoren und ... und dann lassen wir uns erst mal bedienen."

Yamato nickte zaghaft. Ihr Blick schwang zu Ritsuka. "Loveless -- das ist wirklich kein schöner Name."

Er schob Soubis Hand von seiner Schulter und ging zu ihr. "Was meinst du?"

Sie streckte die Arme aus und zog ihn zu sich. "Loveless. Ist wirklich kein schöner Name. Aber Wörter haben auch immer nur die Bedeutung, die wir ihnen zugestehen. In deinem Fall, hat Loveless für mich keine hässliche Bedeutung."

Lächelnd senkte er den Kopf auf ihren. "Danke, Yamato. Das weiß ich zu schätzen."

"Welchen Namen Reika wohl hatte?", fragte Kouya. Ihre Stimme war so leise und gebrochen, dass Ritsuka annahm, sie gar nicht gehört werden wollte. Im Besonderen von Yamato. Doch jeder hatte sie verstanden. Auch Soubi, der sich zu ihnen gesellte.

"Bestimmt keinen besonders schönen", sagte Yamato.

Kouya verpasste ihr einen Stoß in die Rippen. "Yamato!"

"Was denn?" Sie grinste halbherzig. "Sie hat mich von Anfang an unseren kleinen Ritsuka hier erinnert."

Zwar stemmte er die Hände in die Hüften, doch grinste er zurück. Von der Straße her konnte er eine Sirene hören, und es klang, als würde das dazugehörige Gefährt immer näher kommen.

"Das werden sie wohl sein. Ich hab doch gesagt, wir haben alles perfekt erledigt!", sagte Youji. Stolz reckte er das Kinn empor.

"Abgesehen davon, dass ihr eine alte Dame eingesperrt habt."

"Spielverderber!"

Der Krankenwagen fuhr vor, und für einen Moment standen die Rettungsmänner einfach nur da und starrten von den Leichen zu den Verletzten und zu den Leichen zurück. Erst als Yamato ihnen zurief, dass sie gefälligst dafür sorgen sollten, dass aus drei nicht neun Tote wurden, fingen sie sich. Der Fahrer sorgte dafür, dass noch zwei Wagen kamen. Mit Blaulicht ging es in einer schönen Reihe, die jede Entenmutter stolz gemacht hätte, ins Krankenhaus. Ritsuka, dem von dem grellen Licht im inneren des Wagens schlecht wurde, durfte sich hinlegen. Soubi hielt eine Hand vor seine Augen, um das Licht abzuhalten. Die andere hielt er zu einer Faust geballt in seiner Manteltasche. Er weigerte, sich, den Wagen hinter ihnen anzusehen, in dem Reika, ihr Baby und Seimei abtransportiert wurden. Da sie ja schon tot waren, machte es ihnen nichts, sich einen Wagen zu teilen, hatte der Fahrer argumentiert. Außerdem wären sie ohnehin schon ausgelastet.

Soubi schloss die Augen und hörte auf das Holpern des Wagens, als er über die verregneten Straßen seinen Weg zum nächsten Krankenhaus fand, das glücklicherweise nicht in Schutt und Asche lag, und auch nach Betreten keine Psychopathen zu Tage förderte. Widerwillig ließ er sich in ein anderes Zimmer als Ritsuka bugsieren. Der Geruch von Desinfektionsmitteln brannte in seiner Nase, als würden die Härchen dort einzeln angezündet, doch angesichts der Tatsache, dass im Zimmer nebenan eine junge Frau mit schweren Brandwunden lag, sah er darüber hinweg. Er erinnerte sich noch daran, dass ihm der Arm verbunden wurde und es um ihn herum schepperte. Erst am nächsten Morgen war ihm klar, dass er vor Erschöpfung einfach eingeschlafen war.

Blubbernd und zischend ruckelte der alte Wasserkocher vor sich hin. Kouya war so vertieft in die Morgenausgabe der Zeitung, dass sie nicht bemerkte, wie hinter ihr heißes Wasser verdampfte. Im Mundwinkel hing ihr ein Croissant an dem sie nagte. Ein paar Butterflecke hatte sie schon auf der Zeitung hinterlassen, da Yamato sie aber selten las, war das kein Problem.

"Das Wasser kocht", sagte Yamato. Sie trug wieder ihren weiten Pyjama mit den aufgedruckten Laubmotiven, den ihr Kouya in der Nacht ausgezogen hatte. Nach den Ereignissen waren sie beide erst mal eine Woche lang so erschöpft gewesen, dass an Sex nicht zu denken war. Doch jetzt, neun Tage später, sah das schon wieder ganz anders aus. Kouya war am vorigen Tag auf der Lauer gelegen. Sie hatte gespürt, dass Yamato Lust auf sie hatte. Als sie auch abends von ihrer Partnerin noch nicht flachgelegt worden war, fasste sie den Beschluss, selbst dafür zu sorgen, dass sie sich endlich mal wieder "entspannen" konnte. Dank Kouyas eisigen Fingern hatte Yamato laut gekreischt, als sie unter das Oberteil des Schlafanzugs gefasst hatte. Die Spitzen ihrer Brust spannten sich unter der Kälte von Kouyas Händen. Da sie sich nicht umdrehen wollte, schob sie ihren Körper zurück an Kouyas. Lächelnd strich diese einige Haare aus Yamatos Nacken und küsste ihn. Sie spürte, wie sich die Härchen dort aufstellten. Sie hatte sich schon vorher aus ihrem Nachthemd befreit und fühlte, wie Yamatos Gänsehaut ihrer eigenen Haut ebenfalls eine solche bescherte. "Wieso hast du mich nicht angefasst?", fragte Kouya während sie die Knöpfe von Yamatos Oberteil öffnete. "Ich hatte nur darauf gewartet."

Yamato schluckte. "Dachte ... du würdest es nicht ... noch nicht wollen."

"Wieso sollte ich?" Kouya warf das Oberteil hinter sich. "Du hältst mich doch nicht etwa für so ein verklemmtes Mauerblümchen wie Ritsuka?"

"Könnten wir ihn bitte aus unserem Sex raushalten?" Yamato drehte den Kopf zu Kouya, die sie mit skeptisch gehobenen Augenbrauen musterte.

"Er ist doch ganz süß."

Yamato stöhnte genervt und setzte sich auf. Im sanften Mondlicht konnte Kouya das ZERO-Zeichen auf ihrer Bust erkennen. Sie hatten Wetten abgeschlossen, ob es wieder verschwinden würde. Bis jetzt war dieser Fall nicht eingetreten. Ganz überzeugt war Yamato aber noch nicht. Kouya wusste, dass sie sich deswegen Sorgen machte. Dass sie aber auch so extrem auf Ritsuka reagierte, hatte sie nicht geahnt.

"Süß ist aber nicht das gleiche wie sexy." Yamato zog einen Schmollmund.

Kouya konnte nur grinsen, schlang die Arme um Yamato, legte ihr Beine, als ob sie einen Schneidersitz machen wollte, zwischen ihre und schob sie auseinander. Mit einer ihrer kalten Hände fuhr sie unter den Bund. Yamato zuckte zusammen und drückte den Rücken leicht durch. Kouya drückte auf die weiche Haut und schob sich an den Seiten entlang. "Er ist sexy. Zwar nicht für uns, aber für Soubi ist er es."

"Das will ich auch hoffen."

"Du mal wieder." Kouya drehte eine Locke aus Yamatos Haar um ihren Zeigefinger. "Ritsuka bekommt bestimmt keinen hoch beim ersten Mal."

"Als ob du damals so angetan gewesen wärst", sagte Yamato. Vermutlich mit einem Grinsen auf den Lippen, doch das konnte Kouya, die das Gesicht in Yamatos Schoß gelegt hatte nicht sehen. Mit den Händen zog sie die Schlafanzughose ein Stück herunter. Den Rest überließ sie Yamato, die das Kleidungsstück zum Oberteil auf den Boden neben dem Bett warf. Yamato roch nach Olivenöl und Getreidefeldern. Kouya leckte über den Stoff der weißen Unterwäsche.

Yamato presste die Schenkel zusammen, lockerte den Klammergriff um Kouyas Kopf jedoch nach einer Sekunde wieder. "Die Zeit ändert die Menschen."

"Offensichtlich", gab Kouya zurück.

Ritsuka lag auf dem Doppelbett, starrte an die schwarze Decke. Von seinem Unterleib aus kam eine silberblonde Mähne über sein Gesicht. Er kniff die Augen zusammen und schob die Haare aus seinem Gesicht. Skeptisch blickte er Soubi an, der sich etwas -- und er wollte nicht wissen, was -- von den Lippen leckte. Ritsuka zog eine Schnute und hob die Brauen. "Was kommt jetzt?"

"Bist du dir da auch ganz sicher?"

"Wenn du weiter so fragst", sagte Ritsuka und hoffte, dass Soubi in der Dunkelheit seine roten Wangen nicht erkennen konnte, "dann bin ich damit einverstanden, dir weiterhin Befehle zu geben."

Soubi lächelte ... ein Lächeln der Sorte, die Ritsuka vor ein paar Jahren noch wahnsinnig gemacht hatte. "Wie würde denn so ein Befehl aussehen?"

"Jetzt gerade, oder eher allgemein?"

"Hier und heute." Soubi senkte den Kopf.

Ritsuka konnte die gleichmäßigen, kühlen Atemzüge auf seinen Lippen spüren. "Weißt du, wie viel Überwindung mich das kostet?", flüsterte er. Ritsuka legte ein Bein um Soubis Hüften und drückte sie an seinen Unterkörper. "Nimm mir meine Katzenohren; aber küss mich die ganze Zeit."

Er spürte wie Soubis Zähne an seiner Unterlippe zogen und öffnete den Mund.

"Ich liebe dich", sagte Soubi. Ritsuka spannte die pelzigen Ohren an. Er spürte nicht den Moment, in dem sie verschwanden. Schmerz und Schreie lenkten davon ab, als sich mit seinem ersten Orgasmus die Katzenohren in leuchtende, zuckende Schmetterlingsblitze auflösten und zu Lichtkugeln zerbarsten.

Youji schlug nach dem Schmetterling, der ihm schon seit geraumer Zeit um den Kopf schwirrte.

"Das arme Tier", schalt Natsuo ihn.

"Insekt", entgegnete Youji und streckte ihm die Zunge heraus. Dafür erntete er einen weiteren bösen Blick, doch vor einem Schlag war er durch die Umstände bewahrt. Er stand vor einem noch offenen Grab, das in wenigen Minuten zugeschüttet würde. Sie hatten zusammengelegt, um ein Begräbnis für Reika ausrichten zu können. Youji rieb die Spitze seines schwarzen Designerschuhs in den Kieselsteinweg. Ritsuka und Soubi standen vor dem Grab und starrten hinein. Die ZERO-female verspäteten sich. Er hatte schon einen Verdacht, wessen Schuld das war. Dass sie sich aber selbst heute nicht darum scherte, rechtzeitig zu kommen, obwohl sie damals diejenige gewesen war, die die Ereignisse am meisten mitgenommen hatten, war ihm unverständlich. Yamato hatte um Reika geweint wie niemand sonst von ihnen, und jetzt kam sie zu spät zu ihrer Beerdigung? Von der sie den Hauptanteil der Kosten trug? Er verstand es nicht. Aber vielleicht hatte sie einfach Angst. Den Sarg zu sehen. Youji hatte ihn gesehen, als er noch offen in der Halle gelegen war. Reikas Kind, in einem weißen Taufkleid, das ihm viel zu lang war, lag auf ihrer Brust. Ihre Hände hatte man, ganz als ob sie das Kind umarmte, um den Leichnam des Babys gelegt. Sie schien zu lächeln. Genau wusste es Youji nicht mehr. Auf ihr Gesicht hatte er nicht lange schauen können.

"'tschuldigung!", rief eine wohlbekannte Stimme vom Eingangstor des Friedhofs aus. "Wir sind viel zu spät, oder?", brachte Yamato keuchend hervor, als sie am Grab angekommen war. Youji bemerkte, dass sie es geflissentlich vermied, hineinzusehen. Er schüttelte leicht den Kopf.

"Kein Problem", sagte Ritsuka lächelnd. Er drückte sie kurz an sich. Die Begrüßung mit Kouya verlief weitaus reservierter. Sie bevorzugte es, wenn man ihr nur zunickte.

Natsuo packte seinen Arm. Erstaunt wandte er sich an ihn. "Stimmt was nicht?"

"Das ist so bedrückend. Findest du nicht?" Er warf ihm einen besorgt wirkenden Seitenblick zu.

"Ich versteh nicht ganz, was du meinst", sagte Youji. "Das Wetter ist schön. Für eine Beerdigung." Der Himmel war wolkengrau. Es sah aus, als würde gleich Nacht, obwohl es erst Mittag war. Youji konnte solche Tage nicht leiden. Sie kamen beide nicht aus dem Bett, wenn es draußen bewölkt war. Oft konnten sie sich dann nicht wecken, wie es sonst der Fall war, wenn einer von ihnen verschlief.

"Du sagst es. Wir sind hier bei 'ner Beerdigung", schnalzte Natsuo ungehalten. "Wenn das nicht eins der bedrückendsten Ereignisse überhaupt ist?"

"Zumindest nicht mehr für die Leiche."

Natsuo knuffte ihn in die Seite. Obwohl er sich die schmerzende Stelle eine Weile rieb, bemerkte keiner etwas von ihrem Geplänkel. Yamato stand da, als hätte man sie eben erst aus einer Tiefkühltruhe geholt. Von ihren zusammengepressten Lippen wurde Youji eiskalt. Sie sah aus wie einst, als sie sich noch nicht darum scherte, jemanden für Kouya zu töten. Na ja, das hatte sich wahrscheinlich auch nicht geändert.

"Yamato?", sagte Kouya leise. Da jedoch eine Totenstille herrschte, war sie so klar zu verstehen, als hätte Spielberg mit einem Megafon gerufen. "Willst du nicht die Grabrede halten?"

"Dann können wir endlich hier weg", nuschelte Natsuo neben ihm in seinen Anorakkragen. Er verkniff sich ein Grinsen und legte seinem Partner einen Arm um den Körper. Der Anorak stank noch immer nach Fabrik.

"Na schön", sagte Yamato endlich. Sie holte so tief Luft, dass Youji den Eindruck bekam, sie wolle den Sarg leersaugen. "Äh." Sie sah sich um und marschierte dann an das obere Ende des Grabes. Ihre Hände steckte sie in die Taschen des Rocks, den sie trug. Er war schwarz. Und das stand ihr überhaupt nicht.

Erwartungsvoll sah er zu ihr hoch. Sie verlagerte ihr Gewicht immer wieder von einem Bein aufs andere, aber den Mund bekam sie außer zum heftigen Ausatmen nicht auf. Kouya ging zu ihr und schob beide Hände in Yamatos linke Rocktasche. Man konnte sehen, wie Yamato zupackte. Kouya lehnte den Kopf an Yamatos Schulter, die noch einmal tief einatmete. "Wir kannten Reika nicht lange", begann sie mit zittriger Stimme, und Youji fragte sich, ob sie wieder losflennen würde. "Und wir wissen nicht viel von ihr. Doch, obwohl sie auch nicht viel von uns wusste, hat sie stets für uns eingestanden. Sie hat uns geholfen und uns beschützt."

Er grummelte innerlich. 'Sie hat uns durch die Kloake geschickt, verflucht noch eins!', dachte er.

"Und auch wir fassten Vertrauen. Wir beschützten sie. Ohne dass wir wussten, woher sie kam. Wir wurden Freunde." Yamato zog Rotz zurück in ihre Nase. "Und ... und sie war eine Person, die ... die keinen schnell verurteilte."

'Soso?', dachte Youji, 'Da hab ich aber was ganz was anderes mitbekommen.'

"Wir behandelten Reika nicht von Anfang an ... nett. Aber das hat ihr nichts ... nichts gemacht."

Die Schluchzer vermehrten sich rasend, fand Youji.

"Sie hätte uns einfach fallen lassen können. Aber Reika war ein gutmütiger Mensch." Yamato lächelte ins Grab hinab. "Ich konnte sie nicht leiden; aber sie half mir, das Wichtigste in meinem Leben wiederzufinden. Sie war ein Engel. Ein menschlicher, aber ein Engel."

Youji rollte mit den Augen, und aus den Winkeln sah er, dass Natsuo ebenso wenig begeistert von der kitschtriefenden Rede war. Er ließ seinen Blick schweifen. Soubi stand wie immer ungerührt da, allein die Hand, die auf Ritsukas Schultern lag und sich in den Mantel gekrallt hatte zeigte so etwas wie Anspannung. Falls er nicht einfach nur dringend mal für Perverse musste.

Ritsuka zitterte wie Espenlaub. Das konnte nicht an seiner Kleidung liegen. Der Mantel war dick und flauschig. Ein einzelne Träne kullerte ihren Weg hinunter bis zum Kinn. Ritsuka machte keine Anstalten, sie vorher aufzuhalten, sich die Augen trocken zu wischen. Youji stöhnte. Er mochte den Kleinen ja, aber musste der denn immer so korrekt sein?

"Sie ist mit ihrer Rede fertig", sagte Natsuo plötzlich zu ihm.

Er sah zu Yamato, die ein Stückchen entfernt auf der Erde saß und den Kopf in Kouyas kleinen Brüsten vergraben hatte. Wie dramatisch. Er gähnte.

"Lass uns zu ihr gehen." Natsuo zog an Youjis Hemdsärmel.

Er blinzelte ihn an. "Wieso denn das?"

"Wir sind doch Schwester und Bruder."

Youji stieß einen Pfiff aus. "Wir haben aber keinen Vater, und auch keine richtige Mutter. Demnach kann man wohl kaum von Geschwistern sprechen."

"Aber wir mögen sie doch. Alle beide", sagte Natsuo mit Nachdruck. Der Nachdruck traf Youji wie ein Blitz. Er würde später ein eiskaltes Fußbad nehmen.

Humpelnd trabte er hinter Natsuo her, der ihn am Ärmel gepackt hinter sich herzog.

"Ach, Yamato", sagte Natsuo und ließ sich zu ihr ins Gras plumpsen. Youji blieb nichts anderes übrig, als sich ebenfalls hinzusetzen, wenn er nicht vornüber kippen wollte.

Yamato hob den Kopf. Das bisschen Make-Up in ihrem Gesicht hatte relativ gut gehalten, nur der schwarze Strich an ihrem unteren Lid hatte mehrere Bächlein auf ihre Wangen gezeichnet. Etwas regte sich in ihm. Der Drang war stark. Er griff dennoch nicht nach dem Tuch in seiner Jackentasche.

Natsuo streckte den Arm aus und strich über Yamatos Haar. Er lächelte. "Reika freut sich bestimmt nicht darüber, dass du aussiehst wie ein italienischer Clown."

Mühevoll versteckte Youji sein Prusten unter einem gespielten Hustenanfall. Natsuo warf ihm einen schneidenden Blick zu. "Äh", sagte Youji. "Ich glaube, äh."

"Musst nix sagen", hickste Yamato grinsend. "Und gib mir gefälligst das beschissene Taschentuch."

Er grinste zurück. "Ich hab dich gern. Denk ich", sagte er und hob ihr das zerknüllte Tuch unter die Nase. "Is' ungebraucht."

"Wer hat denn heutzutage noch Stofftaschentücher?", fragte Yamato.

"Leute, die sich zu schade fürs Briefmarkensammeln sind", sagte Natsuo.

Zu jeder anderen Gelegenheit hätte Youji ihm eine Kopfnuss verpasst. Jetzt beließ er es dabei, ihm die Zunge herauszustrecken.

"Verstehe", sagte Yamato und schnäuzte lautstark. Sie reichte ihm das vollgerotzte Tuch.

Youji verzog das Gesicht.

"Du wirst bestimmt verstehen, dass ich dir die Reinigung nicht zahlen kann. Die Beerdigung war ganz schön teuer für ein junges Lesbenpaar."

Kouya errötete kaum merklich. Youji aber hatte einen Blick für so was. Er seufzte theatralisch. "Ja, schon gut. Will mal nicht so sein."

Natsuo rückte näher an ihn heran. "Ich hab dich übrigens auch gern."

"Ja doch!", sagte Youji. An Kouyas Grienen konnte er ablesen, dass es nun wohl _er_ war, der aussah wie ein junger Krebs. "Ach, Mann."

"Streitet ihr euch schon wieder?", fragte Ritsuka. Er ließ sich neben Youji ins Gras plumpsen. Soubi setzte sich im Schneidersitz hinter ihn.

"Nee", antwortete ihm Yamato. "Heute nicht."


End file.
